Young Forever
by Ruina Bell
Summary: Doccubus. Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well. Rated M Fair warning! Some AU characteristics. The Final Chapter has arrived!
1. Heal Me

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter One**

**Heal Me**

_~Lauren's Apartment~_

"Come on, lay her down on the couch." Lauren ordered Hale and Kenzi who were helping a very tired, very weak, very drained succubus into the apartment as to not let her stumble, not wanting her to fall or even just to break anything.

Bo groaned as she was laid on the soft cream colored sofa. She was breathing hard, as if struggling to breathe at all.

"What are we going to do, Doc?" Kenzi asked worriedly. Hale wrapped an arm around Kenzi's shoulders. You knew something was serious when Kenzi was serious.

"Just..." Lauren sighed, running her fingers through her tousled hair. "Go back to the Dahl and meet up with Trick, Dyson and Vex. Make sure everyone is alright. I have a feeling she's going to need me when she wakes up." Lauren said, shooting the two friends a glance.

It took Hale and Kenzi a second before they understood what they meant. "Ooohhh." They said together. They bumped their fists together while giggling like teenagers. "Looks like my girl Bobo found a way to occupy her time with her personal human doctor." Kenzi giggled, winking at Lauren.

"Kenzi." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright. Just have Ms. Dennis call me when she wakes up." Kenzi said to Lauren.

Lauren nodded. "Will do. You two go get washed up and get some sleep." Lauren suggested. "And Kenzi, don't go looking for any trouble please." Lauren said with a small smirk across her lips.

Kenzi looked at Lauren, letting out an obviously fake gasp. "Why would I want to get into any kind of trouble after fighting the asshole of fae world?" Kenzi grinned before leaving the room and shutting Lauren's door behind her with Hale hot on her trail.

Lauren sighed heavily as she looked over at Bo's sleeping form on the couch. She looked as though she was dreaming but not very smoothly. Her face looked as though she was in some sort of pain, her hands were clenched into fists and small quiet whimpers came from Bo's body. They were deep in her throat. Not the pretty fluttering whimpers that she let out during sex. This was different. This was fear.

"Bo?" Lauren whispered, kneeling on the floor next to the sofa. Bo didn't respond. Bo's mouth fell open just a little, her lips parting. Lauren noticed the electric blue coming from between Bo's lips. She wasn't sure what was happening to Bo but something wasn't right. She noticed it when she was holding Bo in the back of Hale's car on the drive over here but didn't want to worry anyone.

"Bo, wake up." Lauren said a little more firmly as she put her hands on either side of Bo's face, moving her head so that Lauren could look straight at her face. Bo's eyes flashed open, the electric blue of her eyes matched the glowing of her mouth.

"Lauren.." Bo whimpered. It sounded as though Bo were calling out for help but she was terrified. Bo needed to feed. She needed it badly. Lauren knew if she didn't feed, Bo could suffer serious damage. But Bo had never fed from her before and she was frightened to let Bo feed on her.

"That's enough, Bo. I'm not going to let you die." Lauren spoke as she stood. She dragged Bo's body into her bathroom and laid her on the cool tile. She wasn't sure if Bo would die but either way, she wasn't about to chance it.

Lauren quickly made a hot bath before stripping Bo's body to nothing. She pulled Bo up with what little strength she had and gently put her in the tub. Lauren then stripped herself of her clothing and climbed in, laying over her lover. Bo let out a whimper as the glowing in her eyes became more intensified.

"Don't hold back, Bo." Lauren said as she softly leaned in and whispered into her ear. Lauren moved her head to kiss Bo passionately. She let her tongue slip inside of the succubus' mouth. Lauren could feel her own desire growing with every second she kissed Bo.

Suddenly she felt Bo finally responding to her actions. It made Lauren's heart race even more. Bo's hands ran up and down Lauren's spine, around the back of her shoulders and down around the taught skin of her ass lightly. Even though the fact that she was responding made Lauren relax a little, her touch, her grip was incredibly weak.

Bo's hands instantly were at the back of Lauren's neck as Lauren straddled the unaligned fae sitting beneath her. Lauren started to tense again. She all of a sudden felt a pull of her body. It wasn't physical so much but she could feel it. It didn't hurt. It felt like Bo was taking the stress away from Lauren's body. Lauren's eyes shot open as her own eyes glowed electric green, her mouth glowing blue as Bo's eyes flew open, her electric blue eyes matching the power coming from her open mouth.

"Bo..." Lauren whimpered through Bo's power. But Bo didn't stop. Her grasp on Lauren's neck only got worse. It hurt. She grimaced in pain. "Ysabeau!" Lauren cried. It stopped completely. Bo's body fell back against the back of the tub, Lauren collapsing on top of Bo's body, breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath.

"L-...Lauren?" Bo's voice was soft, worried. Lauren moved her head, looking up at her beautiful succubus.

"Bo." Lauren sighed. She was trying to catch her breath.

Immediately, Bo looking at Lauren, her weakened state finally registering in her mind. She didn't realize where they were.

"Lauren, oh god. Oh god what did I do? Did I hurt you baby?" Bo's voice was alarmed and incredibly sincere. Bo wrapped her arms protectively around Lauren, nuzzling her shoulder with her lips. "Are you alright? What happened? Where are we?" Bo was asking all of these questions of Lauren who was much too weak.

"The... The Garuda. You... You defeated... De... Him." Lauren's words came out in breaths. "We're... We're in my... my... my..." When Bo finally looked around, she realized they were at Lauren's, having seen this bathroom many times before.

"At your place?" Bo asked. Lauren simply nodded. "Are the others alright?" Bo asked curiously. _'Oh no. Kenz.'_ Lauren nodded. Immediately the thought of Kenzi being hurt went out of Bo's mind. She just wanted her best friend and her family to be alright.

"Bo... I..." Lauren took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "You fed... From me." Bo's eyes widened. Lauren didn't die. But she's human. "I made you." Lauren added. Bo was confused. She didn't know why Lauren would make Bo feed from her knowing that she may not be able to stop herself or that anyone else may not stop her.

"Oh baby." Bo whimpered as she tipped Lauren's head up to look up at her own once again. "You could have killed yourself, Lauren." Bo chided. She nuzzled the cleavage of Bo's breasts, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin of Bo's bosom.

But Bo quickly grabbed Lauren's cheeks with her one hand and put her lips against Lauren's lips. "No..." Lauren whispered almost fearful of Bo.

"Take it, Lauren. Please." Bo begged. Bo pressed her body against Lauren, closed her eyes and parted her mouth. Lauren parted her lips slightly as she felt a suddenly flow of sexual heat, sexual energy. It went directly to the sweet spot between her thighs. Bo felt Lauren's nipples harden against her body.

Lauren's eyes went blue once again only this time, the stream of energy coming from her mouth and into Lauren's was white. Slowly Lauren started to regain her strength as Bo caressed her breast, teasing one of Lauren's nipples with her long slender fingers.

Bo pulled away, breaking it so she didn't give away too much of her energy. Thankfully sex could help her regenerate energy too. Lauren blinked a few times, feeling herself grow increasingly wet from the sharing of chi with Bo. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes when she realized what Bo had done. Not many fae would save a human. But not this fae. Not _her_ fae. Her lover. In that moment, Lauren felt the tugging return to her heart. Bo's beautiful brown eyes looking into her own hazel orbs.

"I need you, Lauren." Bo whispered, pressing her forehead against her's. "Don't make me hold back any longer." Bo groaned, her fingers traveling from Lauren's nipples, down and around her body to ground her center against Lauren's. That caused a moan to escape the blonde's throat.

"Bo... My Ysabeau." Lauren whispered before kissing her again. Lauren wasn't going to hold back any longer, nor would she let Bo. She knew that if Bo loved her, if their bond, their love was strong, Bo wouldn't drain her dry. Bo knew better. Lauren was a human and she had come so far. There was no way she was backing down now.

"Make me yours, Lauren. Claim me." Bo moaned as she felt Lauren's fingers come up her body and palm the heavy breasts of the beautiful succubus. Lauren had never heard of a fae asking a human to claim them, to own them. But here was Bo, the headstrong, stubborn succubus begging her human lover to claim her. Lauren wanted Bo. She wanted Bo to be hers.

"You are _mine_, Ysabeau, child of the blood princess." Lauren whispered before moving so that Bo's legs were on either side of the tub, her ankles resting on the cool porcelain bath, her knees between them. Lauren pressed her lips against Bo's and pushed tow fingers inside of the very wet brunette's aching womanhood. She was greeted with the soft slick walls of Bo's insides, opening up to Lauren's fingers. Bo cried out. She wasn't as slick as she usually was when this would happen. The little bit of pain soon disappeared. Lauren knew when because Bo's hips started to roll against her.

"Don't stop, Lauren." Bo moaned, using her ankles on the sides of the tub to pull her hips forward against Lauren's fingers. The water sloshed around in the tub a little bit as Lauren lowered her head, capturing Bo's nipple between her lips, biting down just enough to put pleasure and pain together.

Bo cried out as the feelings mixed. She hadn't realized her eyes started to glow again. She didn't care what happened at that exact second. Bo felt Lauren's free hand on her lower back, helping to pull Bo against her fingers, giving herself some leverage so she could satisfy Bo the way she loved it, slow and hard. She knew that being with Dyson had tired Bo of the primal sex.. for now.

Lauren used the weight of her body against her hand and against Bo's to add to the pleasure. She rocked her hips against her hand, knowing it would cause her to press into Bo deeper each time. She used her thumb against Bo's engorged button, rubbing it in circles. Bo wasn't someone who could orgasm just simply from penetration. It took stimulation. Lauren knew all the little tricks and maneuvers that made Bo tick.

"I'm so close, baby." Bo whimpered. One of her hands gripped the back of the tub behind her head, the other gripped Lauren's strong yet feminine bicep.

"Come on, my sweet Ysabeau. Be mine forever." Lauren moaned, feeling Bo's walls grow tighter. She could tell Bo was close to orgasm. There was nothing more fulfilling than knowing she knew how to give her succubus lover the orgasm she needed. She didn't need to have one herself. Just listening to Bo's shrieks and cries of pleasure was enough.

Bo's cries of ecstasy was like a sweet sexy melody to Lauren as they rang in her ear. The water really started to splash around them as Lauren moved her hips harder against her hand, shoving them deep, so deep inside of Bo's thin body.

"I'm... I'm... Ooohhh!" Bo cried out, her core dripping with her sweet honey that Lauren loved so much. It was like an addiction. Her walls contracted around Lauren's fingers, letting Lauren feel the deep warm gush of her juices as she fucked her. Lauren leaned in, biting down on Bo's neck, adding the pain to Bo's pleasure, just enough that she needed. Bo's electric blue eyes were covered by her lids suddenly.

Neither the blonde or the brunette noticed the shadow that fell over the two of them, embracing them in beautiful black and blue swirls, binding them together.

"I'm yours, Lauren!" Bo moaned as she rocked her hips the last few times before collapsing back against the back of the tub. Lauren breathed hard along with her lover. She pulled her fingers from Bo's center, bringing them to her own mouth, sucking at the juices, the sweet honey that covered her fingers before kissing Bo, letting her not only taste Lauren but herself.

Still they hadn't opened their eyes to see the swirl but they could feel a energy rush through their bodies, surging through their kisses, the heat inside of them growing with such fire and intensity before Lauren was the first to break the kiss. They both breathed heavily, their chests rising and falling quickly with their beating hearts against their breasts. The swirl was no more, dispersing inside of them.

Bo opened her eyes, now back to their pretty brown. She looked into her lover's eyes which were green at the moment. Bo knew Lauren was satisfied when she witness the smile spread across her lips. They pressed their foreheads toward, closing their eyes again.

"I love you." Bo whispered, her lips inches from Lauren's. Lauren pulled away, a smile growing across her lips once more.

"Say it again." Lauren whispered, looking into Bo's eyes.

"I love you, Lauren." Bo smiled, no longer speaking in a whisper, but her words still breathy.

"I love you, Ysabeau." Lauren smiled. Bo loved the fact that Lauren was the only person who truly used that name in such intimate ways. Bo was the name the others used. But not Lauren. There was something about Lauren saying her name like that, that drew the happiness out from deep within her heart.

Bo's gaze was deep as she looked into Lauren's eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me, Lauren. I know I am a killer by nature, a creature that has a hard time with her powers..." Bo paused, feeling as though she was going to get choked up. "But I can't lose you." Bo put her hands on either side of Lauren's neck as she buried her head in Lauren's neck. "Not you." Bo whimpered.

Lauren ran her fingers through the long wet brown locks that covered Bo's scalp before embracing her. "You're not a killer, Bo. You are a person just as much as I am. We all make mistakes. No one is perfect. No human and no fae." Lauren reassured her girlfriend who was obviously bothered by something. She wondered if it was the dream she had been having before. "I'll never leave you, Bo. I promise."

Lauren didn't want to tell her that she agreed to stay in slavery to the Ash just yet. Bo hated that Lauren was treated so poorly by the ash and the other fae for being human. She wanted to protect Lauren from them. She wanted to whisk her away from the world, take Kenzi and run away forever and forget that the fae world never existed.

"I am yours." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear. "All your life, others have owned you. Now you own me. I am yours to own." Bo continued, kissing down the doctor's long slender neck.

"But Bo... You know what that means." Lauren whispered, tilting her head back.

"I don't care what it means." Bo breathed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Lauren put her hand on either side of Bo's face, looking down at her girlfriend. "Are you sure you want to give me that power?" Lauren searched Bo's eyes for her answer.

"I want to be bound to you for the rest of our lives." Bo said, a hint of determination in her voice. "I will protect you, love you, satisfy you in any way. I want to be yours." Lauren's eyes as well as Bo's, welled with tears.

"By the power of the elders, Ysabeau, you are mine forever as I am yours." Lauren spoke as she leaned in, pushing Bo back against the back of the tub again, kissing her passionately.

Of course both of the ladies knew what this meant but it was incredibly forbidden for a fae to give themselves to a human in such a way. But neither of them cared. Lauren was touched that Bo loved her that much. But Bo was a woman who broke many rules. Was this the perk of being unaligned or was it the decision that would rip the lovers apart forever?

**TBC**


	2. Brace Yourself Edited for Readers

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Two**

**Brace Yourself**

~Lauren's Apartment, the next afternoon~

The sheets tangled together and entwined with limbs and the female bodies that lay in the bed. Brunette hair fell along Bo's back, cascading onto the bed even. Pillows were thrown everywhere as well as she lay on her belly. Lauren lay on her back, her arm beneath Bo's neck, her other arm stretched out across the other side of her. The bed comforter was bunched up at the bottom of the bed, the sheets barely covering either of their bodies.

Lauren rolled onto her side, draping her arm across Bo's back. Lauren could feel the heat and warmth radiating from Bo's body. The taut skin on her back was suddenly goosed by Lauren's fingers sliding across it, sending goosebumps to scatter across Bo's skin.

Just then Bo's phone started to ring, blaring "Bad Bitch" by Obie Trice. Bo didn't move. She was in such a deep sleep that she never even shifted in her deep slumber. But Lauren heard it.

Lauren was just barely able to pull her arm from under Bo. She looked around the room before spotting Bo's purple cell phone case that held her cell phone in it which was laying on the floor sticking half way out of Bo's pant pocket. She could see the picture that Kenzi had taken of herself with Bo's phone shining on the screen. As if she couldn't tell by the rap song playing on the phone that it was Kenzi.

Getting up, still fully nude, Lauren walked over to the pants. She held onto everything that she passed so she didn't fall from her wobbling legs. She bent, picked up the phone and slid the bar over to answer it before putting the cell up to her ear.

"Kenzi, it's Lauren." Lauren whispered before grabbing her robe, walking into the hallway and shutting the door quietly behind her.

"How's our sexy, kick-ass succubus?" Bo asked on the other end. Lauren smirked as she walked over and sat on the same sofa that Bo had been placed on before.

"She is doing just fine. She is sleeping still as a matter of fact." Lauren spoke. She heard Kenzi's little chuckle on the end.

"Did you get your bang-bang on with the Bobo?"

"What were you calling about, Kenzi?" Lauren asked, changing the subject quickly. She wasn't the type to kiss and tell. Even if Bo did share her sex life with her best friend.

"You did! Way to go, doc! I'm always telling Bo that you need to get your freak on too. And not in a creepy, scary fae way either. I'm talking-"

"Kenzi!" Lauren sighed, cutting Kenzi off. "Honestly, what's up?" Lauren really truly wanted to just go back to her room, climb back into bed with her fae girlfriend and sleep for the next few days.

"Alright, alright. I get your point." Kenzi groaned. Lauren knew Kenzi probably had rolled her eyes. "I wanted to check up on Bo. I hadn't heard from her and it's almost one in the afternoon." Lauren's eyes went wide. She looked at the clock above her television. It read a little after one. She looked back at the electronic clock on her stove which read 1:09. Lauren bit her lip nervously. She had never slept the day away like that.

"I'm sorry Kenzi. But she is just fine. She is just resting." Lauren said calmly.

"Oh, also, tell her to check her voicemail. Trick called me. He's been trying to get a hold of Bo all day. He said Dyson and Hale have a lead on a case that they've been keeping under wraps and they need Bo's kinky talents to help them." Kenzi informed Lauren.

"Seriously? She just fought the Garuda not even twenty-four hours ago. She needs her rest. They can't just expect her to be up and ready to go off and help them with their cases." Lauren was the one who rolled her eyes this time. Frustration was high in her voice.

"Who?" Lauren heard from behind her. She gasped, jumping as she looked over to see Bo covered in one of Lauren's t-shirts and her own panties.

"Bo." Lauren breathed heavily."

"Yes I know that's who I'm talking about, doctor. I thought you were supposed to be like smart or something." Kenzi said through the phone.

"She'll call you back." With that, Lauren hung the phone up and placed the cell phone on the table as Bo walked over, rubbing her eyes and yawning before sitting down with her back against the arm of the couch, her legs laying over Lauren's lap.

"Who was that?" Bo asked, eying her phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Kenzi. She was just calling to check on you." Bo laid her head on Lauren's shoulder and closed her eyes. Lauren smiled, running her hand down Bo's head before resting at the base of her neck. "How are you feeling, Bo?" Lauren's worry coming out.

"Like I should go back to sleep." Bo said with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Bo said, shaking her head. "I rolled onto my back because..." She paused to yawn again. "Because my side was hurting and you weren't there. I heard your voice out here." Bo informed Lauren.

"Bo, do you remember anything from last night?" Lauren asked softly. Bo looked up at Lauren, her head still resting on her shoulder.

"Of course I do. We fought the Garuda... and won." Bo said with a smile.

"No I mean... after." Lauren laced her fingers with Bo's.

"No. I don't remember a thing." Bo's face was completely clueless as Lauren's fell into a frown. "I'm joking." Bo said, moving her head, kissing around Lauren's neck a little.

"Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." Bo whispered.

"You let me claim you, Bo. Do you know what you did?" Lauren asked once more. She pulled away from Bo just a little, wanting to look the succubus in her eyes. "Do you realize what that means?"

"Lauren, of course I know what that means!" Lauren could feel a sudden tension. "I'm unaligned and I don't care. I could care less about the politics of the fae, you know that." Bo insisted. "I'm my own person. I have been since my birth." Bo declared, straightening her posture almost as if she were insulted by Lauren's words.

Lauren sighed, looking down at her hand laced with Bo's. She could feel the air was quickly filled with the thick tension that she felt she had caused. She didn't mean to upset Bo. She was just worried that maybe getting a high off of the feed, may have caused Bo's thinking to be cloudy and unclear. Lauren loved Bo. She didn't want to see her hurt or upset her one bit.

"I'm sorry." Lauren spoke, looking into Bo's eyes. "I just wanted to make sure it's what you really want." Lauren ran a hand down Bo's cheek.

Bo reached up, putting her hand over Lauren's as she sighed.

"You know I love you, Lauren. Human or fae. Dyson, Ryan, all of my past lovers have nothing on you." Bo let her forehead press against Lauren's as they both closed their eyes. "All your life you have been owned by others." Bo pulled away and looked back into Lauren's eyes. "What do you have to show for it? You are a human enslaved by creatures that treat you like dirt. Worse than how they treat me and I'm the pain in the ass. You're the beautiful and smart human woman who does so much for them." Lauren blushed slightly as Bo cupped Lauren's cheek in her hand. "It's your turn to have something all your own." Bo whispered the last bit before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend.

Lauren returned the kiss gratefully. Her arms snaked around Bo's body, pulling Bo as close to her as she possibly could. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulders, hugging the human to her. When the two of them were together, Bo felt her strength. She felt as though Lauren was her key to happiness and strength. She thought level headed when Lauren was around. But when Lauren was away, Bo felt sick, weak. She felt the pull to find Lauren, just to be beside her.

After their long sweet kiss, Bo pulled away, letting her head rest back against Lauren's shoulder.

"So what did my annoying Kenzi want?" Bo asked with a smile as she pressed against Lauren a bit.

"You're not going to like it." Lauren scrunched her face up.

"Don't tell me there is a big bad Garuda coming again." Bo groaned, burying her head in Lauren's neck. Lauren smiled.

"No, my brave knight in black armor." Lauren smiled. "Dyson and Hale have been working on some case. They wanted you to help. They need you, or so Kenzi has said." Lauren sighed, her face falling again. "Bo I think you need to keep up your strength and rest more."

Bo looked up. "I'll call Kenzi and tell them I'll do it tomorrow. I'm too tired. I'm too sore. I just want to stay here with you. I want my girlfriend and I want no interruptions. I'm sick of them." Bo declared, putting her foot down for once. Lauren was used to Bo running off to help Dyson and Hale at the drop of a hat.

Lauren grinned from ear to ear as she moved so she was laying above Bo. Bo's legs spread to make the room for Lauren's body to lay between them, kissing her girlfriend sweetly on the lips. Bo couldn't help but feel the bliss radiating in her heart. She just hoped it wasn't too good to be true.

~The Shack, the next day~

"Kenzi! Kenzi I'm home!" Bo called out as she walked into the shack, Lauren following behind, the two with their fingers laced together as they walked into the "crack house", as Kenzi referred to it.

"I don't think she's home, babe." Lauren quickly stated.

"Me neither. I'll text her. She could be at Dahl with the others." Bo said as she looked around at the somewhat messy, wall-less place that she called home.

Bo immediately pulled her phone from her pocket to shoot Kenzi a text. Seconds later she received a text back.

"Alright I was wrong. She's with Hale at the station. She said she's getting files and..." Bo scrolled down to read more. "Oh good she's bringing food. I'm starving." Bo put her hand over her toned stomach and walked around to the couch.

_'Feed.'_ Bo heard from behind her.

"Huh?" Bo asked, looking up at Lauren.

"What? I didn't say anything." Lauren responded.

Bo looked around. "I thought I just heard you say something."

Lauren shook her head. "No. I haven't said anything." Lauren walked over, putting a hand against Bo's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" Bo simply nodded.

"I'm fine." Bo gave Lauren a smile, trying to muster up something real. But she looked away, her face falling. She shrugged it off, figuring it was just her imagination.

_'It's a trick. She's lying to you, Ysabeau.'_ Bo heard the same voice again. She turned her head quickly.

"Did you hear that?" Bo asked, looking around as she stood.

"Hear what?" Lauren asked, looking at Bo like she was crazy.

"Shhh." Bo said, hushing her girlfriend. Bo looked around but when she heard nothing again she stopped her booted foot on the ground.

"Bo, maybe you should go lay down." Lauren suggested, coming up behind Bo. It caused Bo to jump a little, feeling her arms wrap around her waist.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just sleep." Bo smiled, trying to fake the smile she had before. "Shit I can't. I have to go over these files with Kenzi and then meet up with Dyson and Hale at Dahl to share facts." Bo sighed heavily_._

Lauren couldn't help but feel the jealousy bone ticking inside of her. _Dyson._ She couldn't stand that wolf as far as she could throw him, if she could at all. Lauren was not going to demand that Bo never see Dyson ever again. That's how she and Kenzi made their living. Helping fae and humans alike and unfortunately, Dyson was apart of that process. She was not going to take her girlfriend's lively hood away from her. But she wasn't going to like Dyson and she wasn't going to like her lover being in Dyson's presence, not at all.

~The Dahl, hours later~

Bo entered the Dahl. It was unusually quiet. She was surprised that other fae weren't celebrating the destruction of the Garuda. But she was happy that it was quiet. She could use some peace and quiet for a while. If she had the power, she'd never have to deal with loud noises again after the pounding headache she had the other night after defeating the Garuda.

"My heroic granddaughter!" Bo heard Trick's voice from behind the door. "Who is going down in the history books as the unaligned succubus who defeated the Garuda!" Trick's smile warmed Bo. Her relationship with her grandfather had been rocky from the start but she wanted that to change, dearly. Her mother had seemingly escaped her before and was out roaming the world without a care for Bo, her father probably wanted nothing to do with her one bit and as she knew of, Trick was the only true blood relative that she knew was alive and even gave a damn.

"Hey, Trick." Bo smiled, walking over to the bar. She sat down on one of the old bar stools, removing her coat and throwing it on the stool beside her.

"Celebration drink?" Trick asked. Bo simply shook her head.

"Have you seen Dyson or Hale?" Bo asked.

"Yes. Dyson said he was going to meet you at your home. Didn't you get his voicemail?" Trick asked Bo, a little worried that she wasn't alright. Bo groaned and put her head on the bar top.

"Damnitt. My phone doesn't get great reception at Lauren's. I guess it hasn't gone through." Bo picked her head up. She had the urge to tell Trick about her giving herself to Lauren but she bit her tongue. She didn't need a lecture so soon. "In that case, I'll be heading back to the shack. Kenzi is supposed to meet me there anyways." Bo smiled.

"Before you go, how are you feeling, Bo?" Trick asked, putting a hand over Bo's and looking into her eyes.

"I feel fine, Trick, honestly." Bo sighed. "Why is everyone so worried? I'm alive and kicking, still."

"Well first of all, you are the last of our blood. Second of all, you are my granddaughter. I worry for you my dear." Trick smiled a little. It warmed his heart to be able to call Bo his granddaughter. Since the day he laid eyes on her, he wanted to take up that role as her grandfather. Her father and mother hadn't been around to protect her. Even with his small stature, he was powerful and he wanted to protect the same little girl that he had a glimpse of when Bo was just a baby, before she had been given up. But such things would not be spoken of, not yet, not when the time isn't right.

"I understand, Trick." Bo let out a deep breath. "Speaking of which, now that I know you are my grandfather, it's a little weird to be calling you Trick." Bo admitted with a smirk.

Trick let out a chuckle. "Well you are my only grandchild and I guess I've never really thought of it." Trick said honestly. He thought for a moment. "How about..." Trick paused. "How about avo?" Trick said with a smile. "That's what I called my grandfather."

"Avo?" Bo asked a little confused.

"It's Italian for grandfather. You know, our family travels back to the old days of Rome. Of course we are more than just that with the weaving of Welsh, French and Greek too. But my grandfather was born and raised in Italy." Trick admitted.

"Wow, Trick. That's something I didn't know about our family!" Bo was legitimately surprised that she had so much heritage in her blood. "I'll call you when I get done with Dyson and we can have that celebratory drink. How's that sound?" Bo asked, a smile appearing on her lips. Trick's smile matched her face.

"Sounds lovely." Bo stood and leaned over the counter. She wrapped her arms around Trick's shoulders, laying her head against one of them.

"I love you, avo." Bo said softly as she hugged Trick. It was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye.

"I love you too, Ysabeau." Trick said before letting Bo go and watching her as she walked out of the door.

~The Shack~

Bo tossed her jacket on the sofa in her living room after entering her home. She needed to change. Lauren had washed her clothes from the other day but being in it made her feel like she was going to be fighting the Garuda all over again. It made her skin crawl. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and just wake up from her dream of being a succubus and that she had a perfectly normal life. But who was Bo trying to kid? Normal would have just meant boring to her.

_'Feed.'_ Bo turned her head to look towards the hallway that led to Kenzi's room as well as her own.

"Kenz?" Bo called out. But she got no response. She growled and walked towards Kenzi's room. "C'mon, Kenzi this is not funny any more." Bo said being entering Kenzi's room. But still, the raven haired girl was not there. She turned, thinking Kenzi could be in her room but still nothing, even checking the bathroom. Bo didn't understand why it felt like she kept hearing something. She hoped it was just her imagination.

Bo's headache seemed to come and go all day. The only time it went away was when Lauren was around. She wanted Lauren to be right beside her, taking away her pain. Lauren took good care of Bo and it wasn't because she was smart or a doctor. Bo just felt right being with Lauren. With Dyson it just felt fake. She was tired of feeling as though at any moment he'd shatter her heart into pieces. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't stop keeping things from her. She didn't want that life. She didn't want that relationship.

Bo closed her eyes as she entered her bedroom. She squeezed them shut, pressing her thumb and pointer finger against the bridge of her nose, trying to push the pain back so she couldn't feel it. Bo couldn't take the clothing any longer however. She quickly stripped down and pulled on a pair of black stretchy danskin pants and an electric blue top. She covered her feet in her most comfortable socks and let her hair loose of it's pony tail. That helped to relieve some of the tension in her head but it still didn't make it go away.

Once she was ready, Bo ventured into her kitchen. She felt her stomach growling. Kenzi still hadn't been back with the food and there was no sign that anyone had been here since she and Lauren earlier that morning. It was now almost two in the afternoon and even the remote to the TV hadn't been touched. Kenzi always had the TV on when she was home.

_'You are a monster. You must feed. Take life, Ysabeau.' _Bo gasped when she heard the words full, clear as day, as if someone standing right behind her, their lips pressed to her ear.

"Who said that?" Bo asked, turning quickly to look around. She pressed her hand to her chest, feeling the steady yet fast beating pound against her chest. "Whoever is there just show yourself. This isn't funny." Bo walked toward the hallway again, this time, clutching a knife in her hand, gripping it so hard that her knuckles were white.

"What's with knife?" A voice spoke out behind her.

Bo jumped, turning on her heels and immediately launching the knife toward the person. She gasped as soon as she looked at who it was but the knife stuck to the wood beside their head. Dyson.

"Shit!" Bo gasped, putting her hands on her knees and bending at her waist. "Dyson don't scare me like that!" Bo wanted to run up to the wolf-man and strangle him for scaring her.

"I came by an hour ago and you weren't here." Dyson informed Bo. At this angle, he could see right down the tank-top that covered Bo's upper body, her succulent breasts showing just the sort of cleavage that could catch any man or woman's attention.

"Kenzi told me she was meeting me back here." Bo said, furrowing her brow as she stood up straight.

"Kenzi told me she was meeting with Hale. Maybe her meeting with him went a little longer than expected?" Dyson suggested as he shrugged his jacked off of him.

_'Feed on his force.'_ The voice was heard again.

Bo pushed her finger in her ear, wiggling it as if she had a horrible itch. Dyson raised a brow.

"Is everything, alright Bo?" Dyson asked with intense concern.

"Ugh! Will everyone please stop asking me if I'm alright? Please? I'm an adult. I'm powerful. I'm fine!" Bo huffed as she walked over to the kitchen area to start her drink. "I have a ringing in my ear, is that so harmful?" Bo asked, obviously annoyed suddenly.

"Well you know that some fae using the sounds of ringing in others ears as a way to tell them that there is something coming for them? You know, like a warning?" Dyson slowly walked towards the succubus, her perfect tight round bottom looking quite delicious in those pants.

"I already destroyed what was coming after me. Maybe it's a delayed reaction." Bo's voice still sounded agitated.

"Maybe." Was all Dyson said.

Bo's back was still turned to Dyson as he inched his way closer, quietly putting his jacket down on the island. He could smell Lauren all over Bo as well as a hint of Dahl. But Lauren's scent was most present. Almost more than Bo's own scent. It sickened him. Why should a filthy human like Lauren get the love of his life? His mate. He didn't find it fair. She was his girl. Bo belonged to Dyson, not Lauren. When Bo made love to Dyson, she gave her heart to him. At least, in his eyes, that's how Dyson felt.

Bo turned to say something when she jumped. Dyson was only about a foot away from her. It sent chills up her spin, and not the good kind either.

"Dyson are you alright?" Bo asked. She finally realized the circled around Dyson's eyes. He looked tired. As if he had aged ten years within the last few days.

"Never better. Why do you ask?" Dyson's voice had changed. He sounded... blank. As if he felt nothing. As if he were nothing. It scared Bo, almost made her sick in the pit of her stomach. It was like nails to a chalk board.

"You seem... I don't know... Off." Bo admitted.

"How so?"

"You are... sort of scaring me, Dyson." Bo put her hand on the counter behind her, grabbing the little knife that she was going to use to cut up some lettuce for a sandwich.

"Put the knife down, Bo." Bo's eyes widened. How could he tell she picked it up?

Slowly, Bo put the knife down. What happened next she never expected.

As soon as Bo sat the knife down, the instant her hand was by her side, Dyson jumped at Bo, knocking her onto the floor and on her back. Within a split second he was on top of the succubus, ripping at her clothing.

~The Dahl~

Kenzi, Hale and Lauren walked into the Dahl, smiled painted on all three of their faces. Trick turned and smiled at the group.

"Here for work or play?" Trick smiled.

"I don't know about these two, but this bitch right here is always playing." Kenzi pointed to herself as she plopped down on the stool. "So Trickster, where's my adopted sister Bobo at?" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Well, to be honest I thought she was meeting with you and Hale." Trick said, suddenly a little alarmed. "She told me she was meeting with Dyson back at your place." Trick put his hand towel down and looked at the three, standing there confused and alarmed as well.

"She told me she was meeting with you, Kenz. I thought we were just stopping here to pick something up." Lauren admitted.

"I didn't tell Kenzi I was meeting her." Kenzi admitted, her demeanor changing instantly from playful to alert.

"But she said she got a text message from you." Lauren pointed to Kenzi's phone. Kenzi pulled her phone from her pocket. She pulled up her texts and clicked on Bo's name in her phone which was labeled "Sexubus." She thumbed through the texts.

"Shit." Kenzi sighed. "It says I sent this text but I swear to go, I never texted Bo! I was with Hale and Dyson. In fact, I remember being with Hale in the file room at 10:00, looking through some files because I was telling Hale that I was hungry."

"Aaahhh!" Lauren cried out suddenly. She fell to the ground on her back.

"Lauren!" Kenzi immediately shouted, jumping off of the stool as the two men ran to her side. "Lauren what's wrong?" Kenzi asked.

"I.. I don't know!" Lauren whimpered as she gripped her head, laying on her back.

~The Shack~

"Let me go! Dyson get off of me!" Bo cried out. She could feel the wetness on her forehead. She hit her head on the counter on her way down to the floor when Dyson jumped on her.

Dyson leaned in, sinking his teeth into Bo's ribcage. She cried out as she felt the blood flow. She could feel blood trickling down her side and onto the floor. Bo scrambled beneath Dyson, pushing, pulling, hitting, everything. She even tried kneeing him in the groin but he was far too strong for her.

"DYSON STOP!" Bo could feel tears coming to her eyes as she felt herself begin to weaken. Dyson ripped his fangs from her skin causing the skin to rip in a searing pain across her ribs. "AAAHHH!" Bo cried out once more.

~The Dahl~

"NO!" Lauren cried out when she felt the pain in her ribs. She was not longer responding to Kenzi, Hale or Trick's words. She gripped her side where she felt the pain in her rib cage. It felt as though someone had been taking hot pokers and poking her insides.

"Trick! Trick what's happening to her?" Kenzi cried out. Even though Kenzi really wasn't the biggest fan of Lauren, she was afraid for what was happening to her.

"She must be linked to someone who is elsewhere who is being attacked or going through some sort of pain." Trick looked up at Hale. "Take her into the back. I need to gather a few things." Hale nodded, immediately picking Lauren up into his arms and walking into the back. Kenzi was hot on his tracks.

"She's getting worse, Trick!" Hale shouted as Kenzi held onto Lauren's hand. Lauren was grimaced in pain and she didn't stop whimpering and crying. Real tears fell from her eyes as she gripped her body with her arm, Kenzi making it hard for her to try and grip with the other arm.

"I'm coming!" Trick shouted. He tried his best to get there quickly. Once he did he had a book in his hand and a little velvety soft black bag in his other hand. "I've read something about this before. I've never actually seen it happen though so bare with me."

"Do you really think we have_ time_ to bare with you, Trick? Lauren sounds like she's dying for crying out loud! Bo would go totally evil bitch forever if anything happened to Lauren!" Kenzi warned.

Trick just looked at Kenzi, glaring at her as she opened the book as it lay on the bed next to Lauren. He licked his thumb and thumbed through it, the bag now sitting beside that.

~The Shack~

"Lauren... Help me..." Bo whimpered through her cries. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to take the pain, wanting it to just go away. She was so angry. Not just at Dyson but at herself for trusting and allowing Dyson into her life.

~The Dahl~

"Alright it says right here 'The bond between two people transcends race and gender. The bond can only be broken by sprinkling Lynxax's horn on one of the bonded. It will not break the bond but it will make the affects of the bond stall for a bit.'" Trick said. She pulled the small horn from the bag.

"What's a Lynxax? That's a very small horn. How are you going to do it? You don't have anything to make it sprinkle." Kenzi said motioning with her hands.

"Hale." Trick spoke, looking up at the dark skinned man. "Do you think you could penetrate the top layer just enough to make it fall on her?" He asked the man.

"I can try." Hale said as he leaned in. He took a deep breath. Kenzi put her fingers in her ears and flinched. Hale let out his breath and it looked as though dust fell from the horn.

It took a moment once everyone pulled away before Lauren started to respond.

"Bo!" Lauren cried out as she sat up. The three looked back at one another before they all turned their attention to Lauren.

"Bo?" Kenzi asked, looking at Lauren.

"Wait... Wait is Bo okay?" Trick asked, incredibly worried about his granddaughter.

"She... She... Dyson..." Lauren's tears were blurring her vision, she could barely make out the three in front of her.

"What did homeboy do?" Kenzi pushed.

"He raped Bo." Lauren sobbed into her hands. "I felt it all. She's in pain. She needs our help!" Lauren cried out, going to stand but fell back when her pain got worse. "I can feel it."

"Hey, Trick! I thought you said that shit would diffuse the bond between two people not make the girl paralyzed!" Kenzi shouted at Trick.

"It will! She will be fine in a minute. Hale, help her to the car. Kenzi, you grab the keys to the car and I'll take the horn." Trick immediately stepped into his role as king. It was something that he would probably never get rid of.

~The Shack~

Dyson pulled his pants up, zippering the tight jeans. His shirt was still on and he was just about pulling his jacket back on. Bo still lay on the bed, face down, wrists bound together by the silk. Her soft cries were muffled by the bed. She could smell Lauren's scent which only made her long for her lover even more.

"They're coming for you I know. I will leave." Dyson commented. He leaned over Bo one last time and kissed her cheek. "But I will be back for you, darling." With that, Bo was left just the way he had left her. Bound, bloody and beaten.

As soon as she heard the front door shut, Bo lifted her head.

"Lauren! Kenzi! Please! Somebody! Somebody help me!" Bo didn't know if anyone else was outside or not. But Bo swore to herself that she was going to scream until her lungs collapsed or she lost her voice, whichever happened first. Her mind was still reeling with the fact that Dyson would... COULD do this something to her.

Bo just hoped she would be found before her blood bled out. She was far too weak to heal herself. All she needed was that one thing, that one person; Lauren.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: My apologies to those who squeam at the whole... Rape factor. I figured, as a writer who should tend to my readers, I'd put a non-explicit version up.**_


	3. Death Of A Succubus

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Three**

**Death Of A Succubus**

~Outside Of The Shack~

Hale's car screeched almost painfully as Kenzi pulled to a violent stop outside of the house that she shared with her succubus best friend. She quickly threw the car in park, barely waiting for it stop completely. Trick sat in front, gripping the door in fear of Kenzi's wild driving. Hale was in the back of the car holding onto Lauren who was barely conscious. He only hoped that his fellow fae and friend wasn't in the same condition. It was almost enough to make him stay in the car. He had seen a lot in his time but whatever happened to Bo didn't seem pleasant. He was used to dealing with those who were already dead.

"Now I know why you had so many speeding tickets on your driving record, Kenzi." Hale muttered under his breath before Kenzi had pushed open the driver side door and throwing herself out of the park car to run into the house.

Hale leaned over to help Lauren out of the car when she raised her hand to stop him, shaking her head as she did so. Her face was pale and full of pain but he could tell there was more that she was holding back. He had known the doctor long enough to know when she was lying.

"No. I'm fine. Find Bo." Lauren's voice was surprisingly calm but her eyes were littered with tears that threatened to fall. Her cheeks were already tear stained from the events at Dahl and the pain she had experienced. Lauren didn't have to say anymore while looking up at Hale. Her eyes pleaded with him enough, begging him to find her fae lover.

Hale and Trick exited the car, leaving Lauren inside of it. As long as it took for them to reach the house, they hoped Dyson was long gone. Fae had a knack for running once they've done something they more than likely shouldn't have been doing.

~Inside The Shack~

Kenzi was the first to enter the home. The kitchen was littered with broken things. It looked like there was a struggle. She looked beside her at the little bit of a wall that was left beside the front door. Her eyes widened at the knife sticking out of the wood. It scared her.

"Bo?" Kenzi called out. All she got was silence. "BO!" Kenzi shouted again as she looked around the kitchen and living room before running toward Bo's bedroom. The sight in front of her caused a gasp to escape from her throat. "Oh god... Bo..." Kenzi stood frozen in place, her whole body shaking.

Bo's body was blood stained in spots as well as her sheets. Bo laid on her stomach, her arms stretched up to the bed post where her wrists were bound together by one of Bo's silk scarves and Bo's body was tangled in the sheets from her struggling. Kenzi was afraid to touch her for fear that her best friend's body would be nothing but a cold and lifeless orifice. Especially because Bo's face was buried in the crook of her arm, her forehead obviously pressed against the mattress where the bed sheet had come off of the side of it from the obviously sexual struggle she had encountered.

Kenzi was so stunned and lost in her mind. She could only imagine what had happened in this room between Bo and Dyson. Anger and fear were rising quickly inside of her. Fear for her best friend and anger for the man she used to consider a good friend. She barely even realized that Hale and Trick were at the bedside.

"Ysabeau." Trick whispered as he kneeled at Bo's bedside. Hale immediately started to unbind Bo's wrists, trying to untie the knot that had been secured so tightly that he could barely grip the soft material.

"Kenzi, go get me a knife." Hale said, still trying to get the silk untied. When Kenzi didn't respond, not even acknowledging that he had spoken, Hale sighed. "Kenzi!" Hale said again. That time she responded.

"Right... knife..." Kenzi mumbled before running out of the room.

"She's been raped." Trick said as he pushed Bo's hair out of her face. He pushed two fingers against her neck to check her pulse. "But she's alive." Hale could hardly handle the fact that Trick's voice sounded so normal, so calm.

Kenzi returned moments later with a knife, running over to Hale and handing it to him. She sat on the bed, pressing her hand against Bo's back. The warmth was comforting because it showed her that her best friend was still alive.

"Is she going to be okay, Trick?" Kenzi's eyes were littered with tears that hadn't fallen yet. Deep inside she felt like she wasn't allowed to. She had to be strong.

Hale finally cut the material and tossed it on the floor after gently laying Bo's wrists on the bed. They were purple from the tight grip she more than likely had on it before as well.

"We need to roll her on her back." Trick said as he stood. Kenzi and Hale immediately got into position to do so. Kenzi by Bo's feet and Hale by her head. They gently pushed her onto her back. That was when they seen the bite mark on her shoulder by her collar bone and on her rib cage.

"Wait, didn't Lauren say she felt pain in her neck and ribs?" Kenzi asked, pointing to Bo's unconscious body.

"Yes. It's because she felt Bo's pain, Kenzi." Trick added. "They are connected to one another. It causes almost like a telepathic wave between their brains. Even though one isn't experiencing any sort of pain, or sadness or even happiness, the connection almost tricks the brain into thinking that the body is experiencing the same pain, sadness or happiness." Trick explained as he pulled the Lynxax horn from his pocket. She held it up to Hale. "I need some in my hand." Trick ordered.

Hale put his lips to the horn and blew just like before as the dust of the horn caused a small pile in Trick's tiny hand.

"Wait, if you already used that on Lauren, doesn't that break the connection between Bo and Lauren?" Hale asked Trick.

"Yes but this also heals." Trick used his fingers of his other hand to grab some of the dust and sprinkle it on Bo's wounds. "It's not like normal healing. She'll have scars. But she obviously can not heal herself at this second." Trick wiped his hand on his pant leg as the three people looked down at Bo.

"Should we make her comfortable? Should we get her dressed? Or should we just clean up and pretend like nothing ever happened?" Kenzi asked, looking over at Trick instead.

"Hale, you wrap her up in her blanket. I don't want Lauren to see her body." Trick spoke softly, looking over at the bruises on Bo's body. "We will get her in the car and go back to the Dahl, put her in a safe place and let her rest. That's all we can do until she wakes up. But whatever we do, we must help her. This is hard for anyone, let alone a succubus." Trick walked around the bed to Bo's dresser, grabbing clothing for her.

"What do you mean, 'let alone a succubus', old man?" Kenzi asked the little fae who was shoving Bo's clothes in a bag he found next to her dresser.

"A succubus feeds off chi, sexual energy and life essence itself. When a succubus is thrown into a situation of rape, they temporarily lose their power and abilities. It's like if you got sick and lost your voice because of it. It's only temporary." Trick turned, pulling the bag over his shoulder. "A succubus is a sexual creature but will never commit a rape. Back in the days of my time, the succubi were a peaceful creature who were just merely sexual in nature. You could be sentenced to death just because you touched one who did not wish for it." Trick added.

"Wait, why? I thought succubi were the reasons marriages ended and such and caused turmoil in families and clans." Hale was the person to ask this time as he stopped wrapping Bo in a blanket for a moment to look at Trick.

"But succubi give life, Hale. They were also the reason that some bloodlines exist today. There was a time when husbands and wives would go to succubi to conceive children. The succubus would lay with the husband and wife and feed from their chi and in return, they could use their powers to actually make pregnancy possible. The energy from the succubi would give the womb life for the child to be. They were a peaceful creature once." Trick sighed heavily, rubbing his head.

"Okay, can we forget the history lesson for right now. There is a not-so-peaceful succubus who needs us right now. I'm not about to let my best friend suffer." Kenzi growled as she finished up what Hale stopped doing.

Once Bo was wrapped in a blanket, Hale lifted her gently in his arms. The trio walked out of the house, Bo in Hale's arms. They quickly got in the car, only this time, Kenzi jumped into the back leaving Lauren on the opposite side of Bo so Hale could drive.

"Oh, Bo." Lauren immediately let go of the tears that she had been holding back so hard when her eyes looked at Bo's face. She could see the bloody busted lip along with the cut beneath Bo's eye, the cut on her brow and the bruise forming around her eye.

Lauren pulled Bo's body against her. She hugged her girlfriend as she wept, letting Bo's head rest against Lauren's chest. Lauren stroked Bo's cheek longingly, just as she did the night before when they laid in her bed together. It broke her heart, shattering it into little tiny pieces to see her beautiful succubus looking so rough, so used.

"We are going to take care of her, Lauren." Kenzi's voice suddenly was heard through the car which had fallen silent except for the sounds of Lauren crying. Lauren looked up to see Kenzi in tears but her voice showed no sign of it, only determination and anger.

Lauren could only nod, unable to find the ability to form words before resting her cheek against Bo's head. She feared for the worst. She knew that this would cause Bo to have even more psychological problems than she already had. First her parents abandon her at birth, then she lives her life with humans and knowing she was different, then she kills her first love Kyle, spends the next few years feeding, killing, running before she finds out she is a supernatural creature from mythology and uncovers a world that she never knew existed almost as an outcast for not being brought up as a fae and not knowing anything about her kind.

Lauren was going to need Bo too. She needed to protect Bo. She didn't care. She was going to never leave Bo's side. Not at least until Bo is back on two feet and no longer in danger.

~The Dahl, that night~

The room was silent except for a faint dripping from a loose pipe somewhere in the building and creaking of the floor boards above the secret room with in the Dahl. It was a room that Trick only used for himself. But Bo was his granddaughter, his blood. Lauren swore on her blood that she would never speak of this to anyone but he and Bo. Trick wouldn't even let Kenzi and Hale down. He told the two that the best thing they could do for Bo was to find out where Dyson may be while he closes the Dahl for the time being and speak to the elders about what happened to Bo because of Dyson, see if he couldn't get a Tracker out for him. A fae that would track Dyson by his scent and seek him out so he could face the elders for his crime.

Lauren laid beside Bo, stroking the beautiful long brown hair. Even with a few pieces littered with knots from blood, the areas without were silky and yet heavy. Lauren had been careful to keep Bo as comfortable as possible. Bo had woken a few times but was out of it. She would thrash, moan, cry. But Lauren was able to sooth her succubus with her voice, her caresses. She knew the only way to help Bo completely would be to let her feed.

Bo started to move around a little as if she were going to wake. Lauren had slept with her plenty of times to know Bo's habits.

"Bo? Baby?" Lauren's voice was soft. She spoke before Bo's eyes were open, hoping to coax the frail woman. "Bo you need to feed." Lauren insisted, pressing her palm against Bo's cheek that hadn't been harmed.

Bo whimpered, trying to shift. She was trying to roll onto her side to hug Lauren but her hips were bruised which caused immense pain to coarse through Bo's body.

"I know it hurts, baby." Lauren said softly. She wanted to take Bo's pain away and this was the only way she knew how.

"Please..." Bo whimpered, gripping Lauren's hand. Lauren looked down at her hand. She wondered if Bo could tell it was her hand and not Dyson's.

"It's me, Bo. It's Lauren." Lauren stroked Bo's cheek softly.

"Lauren... please..." Bo cried, visible tears dripping down her cheeks all of a sudden. It was like someone was taking Lauren's already broken heart and stomping on it.

"You need to feed. I'm right here." Lauren pressed her lips to Bo's. Bo responded by gripping her hand harder, her mouth faintly glowing.

Lauren continued to kiss Bo for a moment before she realized that Bo still hadn't fed from here. Lauren pulled away and looked down at Bo who was breathing hard. It was as if her body was trying to do the work that her mind couldn't accomplish to help herself.

Lauren got off the bed and begun to pace, but slowly. She was still weak. Lauren knew if Bo was to feed it had to be than just her body. If her body tried to do all of the work, it would surely suck the life from her once it got started.

Then it clicked.

Lauren walked over to the bed and laid beside Bo, laying on her side so she could face Bo.

"Ysabeau." Lauren spoke in a wavering but demanding tone. Lauren sniffled, waiting for her response. It took a moment but Bo's eyes flashed open. Her eyes were not the same shade of blue as the electric blue they glowed when Bo's succubus was coming out. They were more like a deep sapphire.

"Lauren." Bo gasped, suddenly blinking, sitting up straight, clutching her chest. The pain came flooding in as if it were happening. "PLEASE! NO!" Bo cried out, trying to pull away from nothing in the air.

"Bo! Bo it's me. It's me baby." Lauren shot up beside Bo, putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"No! No! Please! I'm sorr... I'm...I..." Bo slowly stopped, her worlds trailing off when she looked next to her to see Lauren. "Lauren! Oh god! Oh god!" Bo cried, lunging into Lauren's embrace, her whole body wracking with sobs, burying her head into her chest.

"Oh Bo, oh god baby. You're okay. Shh. I'm right here. I've got you now." Lauren squeezed her own eyes shut, rubbing Bo's back gently, careful not to touch any bruises.

"Baby it was horrible! He... He..." Bo sobbed into Lauren's embrace. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to Lauren.

"Shh. I know. I know. I felt it. I seen it, Bo. I felt your pain, honey." Lauren tried hard not to let out a sob but she couldn't hold back her tears. The pain she felt for her girlfriend, the pain she knew she had been feeling because she wasn't there to protect her lover.

"I tried to get away!" Bo sobbed once more. "I called for you..." Bo cried. Her weeping made it hard for Lauren to stay strong. Bo Dennis was the strongest woman she had ever met in her life and here she was; broken down and weak because of some scorned lover.

"I know you did. I got to you as fast as I could. I'm so sorry, Bo. I should have gone with you today but I was so busy." Lauren found it tough to even speak without sounding like she wasn't strong for Bo.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm..." Bo continued to say over and over again. Lauren pulled Bo into her lap. She did it as slowly as possible, careful of the bruises. She quickly started to slowly rock side to side with Bo in her arms.

"It's not your fault, Ysabeau. You didn't deserve this." Lauren whispered softly into Bo's ear. It was soothing to hear Lauren's voice, to feel her embrace, to be pressed against her. Lauren swore to herself she was going to bring Dyson down. With or without anyone's help.

~The Dahl, an hour later~

After staying like this for what felt like hours, Bo's cries subsided. She just laid there, her lips parted slightly, using her mouth to breath, sniffling now and then as she stared into space while Lauren continued to rock, stroking Bo's long brown hair. At this point she probably had brushed through Bo's hair better than any brush every could.

"Bo?" Lauren asked softly. But she got no response. "Bo you need to feed." Bo shook her head no.

"I can't." Bo said in her cracked voice that was barely there from her screaming at the shack for help and from crying.

"Yes, yes you can. Trick said a succubus couldn't be awakened on command if they were..." Lauren was too afraid to even say the word. "But I woke you." Lauren couldn't help but smile. She loved proving people wrong as selfish as it was.

Bo shook her head. "No. No. No." She continued, over and over, her tears coming again.

Lauren whimpered, not sure how to help her girlfriend.

"Then lay with me? You need to rest." Lauren suggested.

Bo sniffled and nodded.

Slowly, Lauren laid down on the other side of the bed than before. Bo's left hip wasn't as bruised as her right. She could at least lay on it. Bo whimpered a little before going right back into Lauren's embrace. Lauren pulled the blankets back up around them, wanting to keep Bo's body warm. It was cold in the old, leaky, concrete room. There was a little fire place with a small fire but it wasn't very big and a little far away. Lauren wanted to make sure her lover didn't freeze.

"Please don't leave me, Lauren. Please don't leave me alone. Don't go." Bo whimpered as she nuzzled Lauren's chest with her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Never again, my sweet Ysabeau." Lauren spoke softly. It was as if Lauren's words put Bo right to sleep.

~The Dahl, two days later~

"Will you do me a favor and go to Kenzi and Bo's place? I'd love to have some more of Bo's things here so she's a little more comfortable. She really wants her pillow." Lauren sighed, running a hand through her hair, her hand on her hip. "It's a uh, it's got a pale pink pillow case on it and the 'Beth' has been sewn into it too." Lauren took a drink of the water in the glass she picked up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Lauren? I mean you really should go get some sleep." Hale asked. He could see the bags growing under Lauren's eyes from lack of sleep. The way she put it was trying to sleep with Bo was like trying to sleep with an insane asylum patient who flailed and cried in her sleep.

"No. I've got to stay here. She won't be able to fee..." Lauren said before stopping herself. She couldn't let the others know what she and Bo were hiding. "She won't be able to feed herself, go to the bathroom. Besides, I'll get some sleep eventually. I'll sleep when I'm dead right?" Lauren tried to let out a slight laugh at the end of her sentience.

"If you say so, doc. Is there anything else I should know about?" Hale asked curiously. He could tell Lauren stopped herself for a reason but he said no more.

"Get Kenzi a change of clothes too. She's been sleeping here with us since we got here." Lauren added with a smile. She leaned in to hug Hale and immediately he hugged her back. "I can't thank you enough for being here for us, Hale. You're such a great friend." Lauren legitimately smiled.

"I'd do anything for the granddaughter of the blood king." Hale smiled. "But even if she wasn't, I love Bo too. She'd be there for me too. All I can do is try my best to be as good as her." Hale sighed as they pulled away, breaking the hug.

With that, Hale left. Lauren turned to the bar that had a plate of food on it, a tall glass of cool ice water beside it. She sighed heavily. _'She still hasn't eaten.' _thought to herself. Bo still hadn't eaten regular food or fed from her. Lauren pushed the plate away and sat down. She felt like breaking down completely.

Lauren was a strong person, used to taking care of things, taking order and giving it too. But this was different. This was a different sort of strong that she needed to be. She had to be strong for Bo. She had to protect Bo. She had to take care of Bo, completely. Her poor succubus could hardly even go to the bathroom without needing help to pull her underwear down from the pain in her body. She never had to do that for someone. She never loved someone that much. Lauren thought Nadia was the one but... Bo was different. It was as if Bo was a goddess and Nadia was just a demigod.

It didn't matter what Lauren was feeling. Bo needed her. _Her_Ysabeau needed her.

Lauren was lost in thought when suddenly she heard Kenzi behind her.

"You really need to eat." Kenzi sighed, sitting on the stool beside her, dressed in her pj's and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't. I feel so sick." Lauren took a drink of the water at least. She knew if she at least stayed hydrated, she'd be fine.

"Why does it feel like I should be taking care of you and Bo?" Kenzi asked, grabbing Lauren's plate and putting it on the opposite side of her as well. Lauren raised a brow at her. "What? I don't like meat." Kenzi said, shifting in her seat.

"Oh bull, Kenzi. Why won't you eat it? You never turn down food." Lauren sighed.

"I'm just stressed out. My sexubus of a best friend was raped by her crazed furry tailed ex lover in our crack house at that, where we sleep! Plus, every time I go down there, she cries. She begs me to leave. How am I supposed to live vicariously through the sex fiend fae in the other room when she can't even use her power?" Kenzi huffed, running her hand through her hair before taking a deep breath.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at Kenzi. Kenzi's way of dealing with things like this was trying to make a joke. Lauren thought it was cute. A little immature but cute, no doubt.

"How did you even know Bo was hurt in the first place?" Kenzi asked, completely forgetting what Trick did to "temporarily" sever the bond between Lauren and Bo.

"I don't know. You know Kenzi it's the oddest thing. I could see everything, hear everything, feel everything. I felt her pain. I heard Dyson's words. I even seen..." Lauren shook her head, stopping herself.

"Wait, but... there's something going on with you and Bo. You are the only person she lets around her. Her best friend, moi, can't even walk in the room." Kenzi looked at the bar top, her face in full frown.

Lauren rubbed Kenzi's back lightly. She looked around the room for a moment.

"Kenzi if I tell you why, you need to **promise**you won't speak a word of this to Hale, Trick or even Bo. If she found out I told you, she'd be so upset with me." Lauren said sternly. She needed to tell someone. Someone needed to know. Kenzi was the only person she felt she could trust truly, the two of them both being human helped too.

"Scouts honor!" Kenzi said, saluting to Lauren.

"I think this was more then just out bond. Think about it, Kenzi, Bo has some sort of bond with everyone here. Wouldn't you all have felt it too?" Lauren said, raising a brow in curiosity. Bo's eyes widened.

"Ew. I love Bo but I'd never want to witness anything like that. Especially with scruffy boy." Kenzi's face filled with disgust.

"But you understand what I'm saying right?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi nodded. "What do you think it has to do with."

Lauren took a deep breath.

"Bo let me... I claimed Bo. She's mine. She's my property." Lauren rolled her eyes. "I hate that word. But basically, Bo and I are eternal now." Lauren took another deep breath waiting for Kenzi to reply.

Kenzi's eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: My apologies for the issues with the last chapter. I know a lot of people were probably mad. But I adjusted it for you guys because without you, I wouldn't be writing. Plus, forgive me, I'm used to roleplaying Lost Girl over IM... where it's anything go's. So once again, my apologies guys! I hope you can forgive me and keep reading. :)**_


	4. Let The Fire Into You

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Four**

**Let The Fire Into You**

~The Dahl~

Kenzi's eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Lauren sighed, putting her head on the bar.

"Wait so let me get this straight." Kenzi said as she pulled Lauren off of the stood and pulled her into the back of the Dahl where there was a private area they could speak. Trick used it for their private parties.

Lauren leaned against the wall once she was in the room while Kenzi paced.

"So you mean to tell me, my best best BEST friend in the whole wide world went and did a stupid thing by letting a HUMAN claim her?!" Kenzi shouted. Lauren flinched.

"I know, I know Kenzi! But she she begged me to!" Lauren sighed.

"What do you mean she _begged_you to?! Who begs to be claimed?" Kenzi said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Obviously a very sexually heated and very hungry succubus does." Lauren answered.

"I swear to god, Lauren. If you let this get to your head, I'll be getting there first with a nine iron." Kenzi warned.

"Look, Kenzi. I know you don't like me very much and I know you'd prefer Bo to have a relationship with her own kind, like Dyson. But he's the monster who hurt her. I'm not going to let that happen again. It's my duty now." Lauren said sternly.

"What do you mean it's your "duty"?" Kenzi asked, throwing her fingers up as air quotes before crossing her arms over her chest looking none-too-pleased.

"When a fae claims a human, not only are they responsible for making sure that human does what he or she is told to do, but it is also their job to protect them. Now there's a way that I'm able to control her. I demanded her that she feed from me the other night but she wouldn't. Her eyes and her mouth were glowing but Trick said if the mind and body aren't in it together, her powers just become like a dud." Lauren continued to explain. "But her body at least responded to me. Then when I commanded her to wake up she did!" Lauren smiled. "If it weren't for that, who knows if Bo would be awake or not?" Lauren asked.

"Alright, you seem a little too excited there, doc. Look, even if you are supposed to protect her, how do you plan on doing that? She's the most powerful fae we've ever come across."

"Humans become invincible to fae and become eternal when this happens, Kenzi." Lauren informed her.

"Eternal? You mean like beauty and the beast happy ever after or like vampires?" Kenzi rolled her eyes a little.

"I will live as long as Bo. I will be her protector. If I am invincible then I am invincible to fae powers. I can protect her. It's my duty. Even if it wasn't, I'd still want to protect her." Lauren sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"This better be a good thing, Lauren." Kenzi warned, pointing a finger at the doctor. "Or so help me god. I don't like to get my connections involved but I will." Lauren rolled her eyes at Kenzi's comment as she looked up at Kenzi.

"Please, Kenzi. I need you to trust me! It's completely forbidden that a human claim a fae. You can not tell anyone!" Lauren begged.

Kenzi looked down at Lauren. "Then promise me right here, right now, you will save my best friend. She's the only family that I have Lauren. I want you to promise me you will keep her safe from that... that monster." Kenzi's eyes began to glitter slightly.

"I promise you Kenzi." Lauren took Kenzi's hands. "I'm going to protect Bo until the day we die. I love Bo. I will never leave her. I will never harm her. I will never use her. I will love and protect her." Lauren kissed both of the backs of Kenzi's hands. "I promise."

~Lauren's Apartment~

"You just don't get it Bo! You really don't!" Lauren shook her head, her hands resting on her own hips. She stood on the other side of the coffee table while Bo sat on the edge of the sofa, trying to reason with the very heated Lauren who was pacing a little.

"I'm trying, Lauren. Please, help me to understand all of this!" Bo's hand gripped the arm of the couch, trying not to cry. She was a strong person and hated crying in front of others.

"Please, you'll never understand. How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?!" Lauren shouted. It almost made Bo cower on the couch. She looked down at the slight bump protruding from her abdomen as she sat her hands in her lap, fiddling a little.

Bo looked up at Lauren, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I asked for this?" Bo sounded hurt, as if Lauren were accusing her of something. "Do you honestly think I wanted my life to be flipped upside down?" Bo asked as she stood. "I was perfectly fine before I came here. I was okay with having to kill to satisfy my hunger. I was okay with having to run every few months. I was okay with dealing with my family's anger towards me. But this?" Bo said, pointing a finger to herself. "I can't! I don't want this! I don't want any of it! I mean why me? Why am I the one who's been chosen for those assholes that you call 'master'?" Bo glared her eyes at Lauren, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lauren was shot by Bo's words. It hurt to hear her girlfriend say such things.

"Bo, I didn't..." Lauren sighed, throwing her hands up before putting her palm against her forehead. "I didn't mean that." Lauren took a deep breath, looking back at the succubus.

"No. If it weren't for you, Dyson wouldn't have done this to me. You were the one the one that used me while Nadia was still cursed! You've ruined my life!" Bo could hardly hold back the tears as she stormed off outside of the apartment.

Lauren immediately ran after her.

"Bo! Bo wait!" Lauren caught the door before it shut with her hand.

"Leave me alone, Lauren!" Bo shouted as she continued walking towards the exit to the apartment building.

"No! Ysabeau stop!" Lauren demanded. Bo suddenly stopped, grabbing onto the wall so she didn't fall from her sudden halt. It gave Lauren just enough time to catch up to her.

"Don't do this, Lauren. Don't. Just let me go!" Lauren could see the tears that worked their way secretly out of the corners of Bo's eyes.

"No, Bo. I am not doing that." Lauren put her hand on Bo's cheek. "You know the only reason this whole thing started was because of the hormones." Bo looked down, her hands resting on her belly.

"I don't want this baby, Lauren." Bo whispered, finally breaking down as she squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as her chocolate brown hair swayed with her movements. "I don't want this constant reminder of him." Bo looked up at Lauren, her face pink for her tears, even her little nose was red.

"Oh baby." Lauren embraced Bo, hugging her still tiny body to her. "I know you don't want that reminder." Lauren sighed, running her fingers down the fine silk hair that cascaded down Bo's back. It had grown so much.

Bo hugged Lauren, gripping the back of her v-neck. She was scared as her whole body shook. She couldn't do it anymore.

"I feel like I'm slipping into darkness, Lauren." Bo sobbed.

"C'mon. Let's go back into my apartment." With that, the two women walked back into Lauren's apartment. "What do you mean you feel like you are slipping into darkness?" Lauren asked as the two ladies sat on the sofa.

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes.

"I'm hearing voices. Voices that are telling me to feed, to take life. They talk horribly about my friends and my family. They call me names." Bo sobbed into her hands.

"Bo, why didn't you say anything?" Lauren asked, pulling Bo into her arms to embrace the frightened succubus.

"Because I was afraid you'd be scared of me. I've killed two humans, I attacked Kenzi, I even told Trick that I never wanted to talk to him again! Now this baby! I don't want to be my mother and just throw my child to the humans to grow up miserable and afraid but I don't want it. I don't want to have this reminder of Dyson everywhere I go." Bo was so torn to shreds.

"Do it then." Lauren spoke, her voice a whisper as she picked up the knife that lay on the coffee table, presenting the knife between she and Bo in her palm.

Bo looked down at it, her tears streaming.

"But..." Bo said pleading in her eyes.

"It's the only way, Bo. It's the only way you'll be happy. You won't have to suffer." Lauren ran her other hand over Bo's cheek.

Bo looked down at the blade. It was the same knife she had used to kill Nadia. Hell it was her favorite knife. It was thin, but could do so much damage. She kept her blade with her in her thigh strap. But since being pregnant, she stopped wearing it. She stopped using it. But here she was, fact to face with her worst enemy it felt like. She let her fingertips glaze over the soft smooth metallic surface of the knife before picking the handle up.

"You're right." Bo said softly.

"Now you can be with your grandmother." Lauren smiled. "And leave the rest of us alone." Her smile was still there but Bo shook her head.

"W-What?" Bo asked, gripping the knife.

"I love you Bo but... You're just not strong enough. You're not good enough. You're fae and I'm human and that's that." Lauren sighed as if she were arguing about what type of soda was better.

"But you said..." Bo trailed off, confused.

"Do it, Ysabeau!" Lauren demanded.

Without any further notice, Bo lunged the blade into her own chest, right between her breasts. She gasped as she felt the blade pierce her skin. It was searing and unlike anything she had ever felt before. Lauren stood, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing her cellphone while Bo still sat straight up, gasping for hair, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Kenzi? Yeah it's Lauren. I think you better get over here right away. Bo's been attacked." With that she put the phone down and walked over to Bo, pushing her onto her back. "Die, succubus." Lauren simply said before walking upstairs to her bed room.

"Help... Help, Lauren." Bo whispered as she struggled to stay conscious before she could no longer take it and everything went back.

~The Dahl~

Bo shot up in bed, gasping for air. Her eyes were electric blue and radiating. Her body was hot, sweat dripping down her long slender neck. Her heart was beating so fast inside of her, her chest rising and falling with it. Bo had to blink a few times before her eyes turned back to normal, the chocolate brown returning. Her hair was disheveled from her erratic sleeping, her fingers gripping the comforter.

"Bo?" Lauren asked as she walked in from the little bathroom off to the side of the room that was blocked with curtains, not even a real "privacy" giver either.

Bo immediately was afraid. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees, letting out a sob.

"Go away!" Bo sobbed. Her whole body shook with her tears. Bo growled into her knees, feeling not only pain, but hatred and anger.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Lauren asked as she reached the bed. She stood beside it, beside Bo. Her hair was straight and it didn't hang in her face. She was freshly showered. Bo could smell her shampoo and body wash on the human. It made her cry harder.

"Just go away!" Bo cried out. She lifted her head from her her knees, her eyes burning blue again only they flickered this time. "You don't need to be here!" Bo growled, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Bo, you're confused. You're just confused, baby." Lauren said as she sat on the bed, watching the succubus' eyes flicker from brown to blue, back and forth. "Bo you need to concentrate." Lauren could feel the heat radiating from Bo's body.

"No!" Bo's mouth started to flicker as well.

"Yes! Bo you're going to make yourself pass out again!" Lauren insisted as she pushed Bo down onto her back gently.

"Get off of me!" Bo cried. Lauren shook her head.

"I'm not Dyson, Bo! I'm not going to hurt you!" Lauren insisted.

"Let me go!" Bo screamed.

"Ysabeau stop!" Lauren demanded.

"Please! Just let me go! Just let me die!" Bo sobbed as her blue eyes and mouth faded slowly back to normal. Lauren could see the humanity coming back into Bo.

"Baby please." Lauren begged as she let go off Bo's shoulders. "You have to feed or you're going to keep doing this."

But Bo shook her head No. She rolled over onto her side, her back to Lauren, hands in her face and sobbing into them. Her whole body shook. She knew Lauren was right but she was afraid.

"I don't want to hurt you. You don't deserve that." Bo sobbed hard.

Lauren gently laid down behind Bo. The woman who was taller and stronger than she, seemed so small and so fragile. It scared her but Lauren kept thinking about her conversation with Kenzi.

"Ysabeau, you need to feed on me. You are strong. You know when to stop. You know your power. You must trust it. Do not fear it." Lauren's voice became demanding once again, stern almost.

Bo slowly rolled to face Lauren. Her body was responding to Lauren's commands. But she just hoped that her mind was as well or else it would be pointless. Lauren placed her hands gently on the little bit of skin that was visible between Bo's black and white striped pajama pants and her purple tank top.

"Feed, Ysabeau." Lauren whispered as she nuzzled her lips against Bo's cheek.

Bo closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet caresses of Lauren's lips. They were soft. They were not hard like Dyson's. Her body was soft all over and so delicate. It some that Bo cherished no matter how messed up in the head she was right now. It was something that filled her mind and body with the love she needed to feel. Especially since she wasn't feeling very good about herself at the moment.

"I'm scared, Lauren." Bo whispered while running her hand down Lauren's cheek.

"Don't be, baby. Trust yourself." Lauren whispered back, pressing her lips against Bo's gently, softly not wanting to frighten the succubus.

Bo immediately jumped a little but responded to her girlfriend's kiss. Her lips parted as the blue glow was faintly in her mouth. Her eyes flashed open, the electric blue no longer flickering. She could feel the power coming deep within as she sucked Lauren's chi. She could feel the power overflowing within her.

"_Feed."_ Bo heard the voice again. She moved her hands to either side of Lauren's face, capturing her girlfriend right there._"Kill her, Ysabeau." _The voice spoke again. _"Take her life force. Feed. Feed on her. Take it all. Dyson needs you to be strong, princess." _Bo suddenly gasped, pulling away from Lauren as she coughed.

"I can't!" Bo cried out, burying her face in her pillows. She sobbed into it, her pain returning.

Lauren was still conscious as she coughed, trying to regain her breath. She looked over at Bo and seen that the bruises on her back looked like they were going away. She was just happy that Bo finally fed at least a little if at all.

Lauren moved closer to Bo, laying behind her. She gently placed her hand on Bo's shoulder when Bo jumped and pulled away.

"Please..." Bo begged. "Please don't." Bo sounded afraid and not just that but angry. Lauren removed her hand.

"What is it, Bo? Tell me." Lauren spoke softly, quietly.

"I felt him. I could see him. I could hear him." Bo bit her lip, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to fall from her lips.

"It's alright, baby." Lauren said in a hushed tone. "Ysabeau, I'm right here." Lauren laid behind Bo but didn't touch her.

"Just go away. Please. Leave me be." Bo didn't realize the blue glow still in her eyes as nor did Lauren.

~2:AM~

The cold trickled over Bo's body. The fire died out long ago and the heaters had been turned off for fear of over heating them. Bo slept on her side, facing away from the fire, her blankets thrown across her body as Lauren lay behind her, her arm stretched out and her hand laying against Bo's mid thigh.

"_Ysabeau." _A soft whisper rang out through Bo's ears.

"Mama." Bo whimpered softly.

"_Ysabeau wake up."_ The voice commanded.

Bo's eyes opened, blazing blue. Almost in a dream-like state, Bo sat up.

"Where are you, mama?" Bo whispered, looking around the room at nothing in the darkness.

"_I am inside of you, Ysabeau."_ The voice was that of Aoife. Bo knew that voice anywhere.

"I'm sorry I've failed you mama." Bo put her hands in her head.

"_Do not cry, my child. Avenge me."_ Aoife whispered.

"Yes, mama. I will avenge you. I will kill. I will feed." Bo's eyes narrowed, her face darkening. Slowly, she slipped her clothing free of her body. There was a black dress laying on the chair beside the fireplace. Bo walked to it, slipping it onto her body. She pushed her breasts up and it went down as far as her upper thigh. She pulled her boots on, her knife strapped to her left boot.

"_Good girl. You please me, Ysabeau. Now go find Dyson. Let him feel your wrath. Let your true self be known. Let the darkness begin."_ Aoife urged. Bo nodded, looking at the fire that suddenly flared up.

With that Bo exited the Dahl. She could feel Dyson was near. She could smell him. It sickened her but it wasn't enough to stop her. Bo could feel everything. The anger, the pain, the sadness, the darkness. She could feel it all. It felt like an army marching inside of her as she slowly made her way out into the woods. She could feel eyes on her.

"I feel you, Dyson." Bo whispered to herself. She knew the outfit would entice him. She knew Dyson's taste. She knew what he loved to see Bo in. Anything with hints of skin. Not a whole lot. Just hints of it.

Suddenly Bo stopped and grabbed onto her stomach with one hand, the other hand gripping the tree trunk closest to her.

"Get out of my head." Bo whimpered, her eyes flickering again.

"_I'm doing what is best for the three of us."_ Aoife spoke once more. Immediately, Bo stood up straight, her eyes going back to blue.

The cold air was licking at Bo's skin, goosebumps appearing all over her skin. Her lips parted as she breathed hard, the humidity in the air causing her breath to be seen even more.

"Show yourself!" Bo shouted into the cold night's air. Her voice echoed causing the crickets to stop and all sounds of life vanished.

Bo struggled as her eyes flickered again. She gripped onto another tress once more.

"Struggling, succubus?" Dyson's voice was slick and evil. It sounded empty and cold, almost as much as the night.

Bo looked up, gasping when Dyson's body appeared in the moonlight.

"No..." Bo whimpered, her eyes flickering back to brown_._

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: I know it's a lot of Bo/La scenes right now and not so much everyone else but I promise, there's a bigger plan for this. :D**_


	5. Just A Girl

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Disclaimer: **The lyrics in this chapter are not my own. The lyrics are from a song called Bare En Pig or also known in English as Just A Girl but L.O.C. And Tech N9ne.

**Chapter Five**

**Just A Girl**

~The Dahl~

"Lauren?" Trick's voice was alarmed as he shook the sleeping human. "Lauren wake up. Where's Bo?" Trick asked, standing beside Lauren's sleeping form as she rolled over.

"Huh?" Lauren asked, finally becoming conscious.

"Where is Bo?" Trick asked this time sounding angry that the human was taking so long to respond.

"Um.." Lauren sat up and looked around, her hair a little messy from her sleep. "Did you check the bathroom?" Lauren asked, wiping her mouth on her sleeve from the bit of drool that had crept out during sleep.

"I've checked everywhere." Trick informed Lauren.

"What? What do you mean? You can't find her?"

"No! Why else would I have asked you?" Trick glared at Lauren.

"Where could she have gone?" Lauren asked.

"Aoife." Trick sighed, running a hand over his head.

"Aoife? What about her? Do you think she has something to do with what happened to Bo?" Lauren asked as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and pulling her shoes on.

"She wants Bo." Trick quickly stated.

"How do you know she wants Bo?" Lauren stood, arms crossed over her chest but secretly ready to peel out of the Dahl to find Bo.

Trick took a deep breath and looked up at Lauren. "Bare en pig. That's what Aoife's reasoning is." Trick sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Come again? Bare in what?" Lauren had no idea what Trick was talking about.

"Bare en pig. In Danish it means 'just a girl'. There was a law that I wrote long before Aoife was born. It was that all fae have control over their young until a certain age. Well Bo may seem like a 30 year old woman to humans but she's only a baby in fae years. Aoife still has control over Bo. She can command her to do anything at her bidding." Trick sighed. "If I would have known my daughter would one day evoke Bare en pig on her own daughter I would have never written that law." Trick shook his head. He felt guilty because of the fact that his granddaughter was powerless to her own mother.

"What do you mean? If it was a law anyone could evoke, why would you write such a thing?" Lauren growled at Trick.

"I wrote it because I could hardly keep Aoife in line myself! She was nothing like her mother. She was full of life, ahead of her time but there was something in my daughter that frightened me. She was so wild. I was sure that I had to create a way to keep her in line. But I thought when she got old enough, I wouldn't have to. When it came time for her to bare her own children, she would be mature enough to do it as her mother and I did. But I was wrong."

"I'm going to go find Bo." Lauren said, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on.

"It's too dangerous for you, Lauren." Trick said as he stood.

"No. I'm going out there to find Bo because god only knows what kind of horrible things Aoife is inflicting on my girlfriend." With that Lauren exited the Dahl to find Bo. She had just an idea of where she would be but she wasn't sure. She had a hunch and a pulling feeling in her head. She hoped it was the bond she held with her girlfriend or else Bo could possibly lost forever.

~In the woods~

Bo watched as Dyson moved slowly towards her.

"Leave me alone, Dyson." Bo ordered him. But the shapeshifter merely smiled, something wicked, something evil.

"You came looking for me, Bo." Dyson spoke, trying to turn the situation around. Bo held onto the tree trunk still trying to stable herself as she shivered from the cold.

"No. I have no reason to find you. You..." Bo glared at him, trying to muster up the words. "You raped me." Bo could only whisper it but loud enough for him to hear.

"I thought we were just having fun. You can heal yourself so why does it matter?" Dyson neared Bo as she stumbled back, letting go of the tree which she quickly assessed that it was a bad move as she fell on her bottom.

Dyson took a deep breath, smelling the air around him.

"You think that was fun?!" Bo shouted at him. "That was the worst thing I've ever been through in my life! You are a monster, Dyson." Bo growled.

In an instant, Dyson had jumped and was on top of Bo in an instant.

"NO! You are the monster, Bo. You killed people for years. You gave into your need just as I gave into my own." Dyson smiled, stroking Bo's face as she trembled beneath him.

"Leave me alone! You got what you wanted!" Bo put her hand up to Dyson's throat, her eyes turning blue. "Now I'm going to get what I want."

Dyson bore his fangs as he held on her throat. The two of them playing their game, squeezing each others throats to try and surrender the other first.

"Give... Up..." Dyson growled between gasping for air. He still stood his ground. "You... Can't... Kill... Me..." Dyson spoke once more in pieces.

Bo parted her lips as the blue glow turned red, her eyes matching the color of her throat. She immediately started taking the life force from him, her skin starting to glow a bright red, overpowering him.

"BO! NO!" Lauren's voice could be heard.

But Bo didn't stop. She was breathing hard, taking Dyson's life from him as she continued to suck in the chi that she was taking from him.

Lauren watched as her girlfriend lay beneath the man that hurt her. She ran toward them. She knew that if Bo killed Dyson, she could be sentenced to death for killing him no matter what kind of harm he had brought to the succubus. Especially because she was feared by other fae for the prophecy that she didn't know she was to fulfill.

Lauren grabbed a branch laying on the ground, oddly picking it up as if it were just a twig and slamming it down on Dyson's back. It broke Bo's focus as Dyson fell unconscious underneath of Dyson's body. Bo blinked a few times and when she realized what was happening she scrambled out from beneath of Dyson.

"Lauren!" Bo cried out as she grabbed onto Lauren's foot. Lauren immediately bent to help Bo up from the ground. Lauren removed her jacket and wrapped it around Bo. At least Lauren had long sleeves on. Bo was barely wearing a thing.

"It's alright. I've got you." Lauren reassured Bo.

Bo shook her head. "My mother... My..." Bo struggled with her words again.

"I know. I'll let Trick explain it back at the Dahl. Come on. We need to go. Now. Before Dyson comes to." Lauren said as she pushed Bo towards the path that led to the Dahl.

~The Dahl, the next morning~

Bo sat on the bar stool beside Lauren who had a protective arm wrapped around Bo's waist. They had changed her into her pajamas and had a small throw blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she sipped on tea.

"So because your mother has been doing this to you, we may need to put you somewhere you can't get out of." Trick explained.

"Great. So not only are my powers going crazy but my grandfather wrote a law called 'Bare en pig' that makes it so fae parents can control their children until they are a certain age and my mother is trying to control me. Perfect." Bo sighed, rolling her arms. "Oh and I'm going to have to be caged when that bastard Dyson is the one who needs to be caged!" Bo growled, her eyes flickering.

Lauren, Trick, Kenzi and Hale all looked around at one another because of Bo's eyes flickering. Lauren put a hand on Bo's shoulder as it was wrapped around Bo's upper body.

"Listen to me Bo." Lauren said calmly, hoping the more calm and patient she was with her girlfriend, the more she could help her stay calm.

"I want to see this law, Trick. I want to know everything about it." Bo said, disregarding Lauren's words.

"Bo, I don't think that's such a great idea. There's a lot that you don't know about these laws or things I've written." Trick said, standing from his seat.

"You are my grandfather, Trick. If I'm supposed to take over when you are gone, shouldn't I know about these things?" Bo asked, her eyes pleading with her grandfather as hard as her words were.

Trick looked into his granddaughter's eyes. Bo's brown eyes were so soft and gentle looking. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to say no to her. Just as Aoife was as a child, had him wrapped around her little fingers. Bo was no exception.

"Bo there are things that you need to know about first, all of you." Trick said softly. He walked behind the bar and reached under, grabbing a book and placing it on top of the bar top.

"Tell me." Bo demanded as she turned to look at the book. It was old, almost as if it were falling apart. It looked older than the other books that she had read that Trick had given her.

Hale, Kenzi and Lauren all turned to Trick, wanting to listen to him. If there was something Trick was hiding, it was something the group needed to know.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be for many many years before you had to know about this but with your mother and Dyson working together, I need to tell you this now." Trick sighed.

"Wait, Mom and Dyson? How do you know that?" Bo asked.

Trick took a deep breath. "Your mother made a pact before you were born with Dyson's parents, Attia and Roderick. They'd give her Dyson if she helped them to conceive a child. Apparently Dyson was a child born out of wedlock before Attia and Roderick married. Well they were having a problem with conceiving a child and Dyson was too much for them to handle. About your age in human years, still a child, and they hoped that Aoife could... well... tame him." Trick sighed heavily. "Well apparently she trained him a little too well and he became almost like a pet to her, doing anything she wanted him to..." Trick was going to continue when Bo cut him off.

"And Dyson became addicted." Bo finished.

"Yes exactly. At first I wasn't alright with it because of... the prophecy. But at that point, there was nothing I could do. Aoife wouldn't listen to me." Trick opened the book, flipping through it.

"Wait, what prophecy?" Bo questioned.

Trick stopped thumbing through the book and turned the book around. The right page showed a picture of a woman holding a child.

"What is this?" Lauren asked, running her fingertips over the page.

"It's the prophecy." Trick stated.

"Is that... me?" Bo asked, running a fingertip over the woman in the picture's face. It was a picture, looked to be drawn but it looked so similar to Bo. The hair, the eyes, even the strong jaw. Bo spotted the baby in the picture, the woman, her, holding a bundle with obvious baby arms reaching out for it's mother.

"Yes." Trick simply replied. The group looked at the picture and then Nate.

"You knew this, and you never told me?" Bo asked, appalled that her grandfather would hide such a thing. "No more secrets, you promised me!" Bo was obviously growing more upset.

"Like I said, Bo, I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this until you were older." Trick sighed, his mind heavy, his heart pounding fast, afraid of how his granddaughter was going to react.

"So what, the prophecy states Bo was supposed to be raped?" Lauren asked, demanding for an answer to what the hell was going on.

"No, no, no. Bo wasn't supposed to be raped!" Trick said slamming his fist on the bar top causing everyone to jump. "The prophecy is said that a very powerful fae with the gift of chi will deliver the child on Onrah. The child of Onrah is even more powerful than any fae to ever exist and will be the first of it's kind, a hybrid." Trick looked at Bo who was glaring at the picture. "She was supposed to marry Dyson and bare the child on Onrah." Trick sighed.

Bo looked up from the picture and looked at Trick.

"I had a dream last night. A dream that I killed myself and I was pregnant. Was this my warning or was this me seeing the future?" Bo of course left out the fact that it was Lauren who manipulated her in front of everyone. She didn't need a lecture for her behavior with Lauren.

"It could have been a way of saying watch your back but I can not be sure. Dreams are always tricky." Trick turned the page to see a woman in a warrior's suit holding the child.

"Lauren." Kenzi gasped and then looked at Lauren.

"A human is said to become powerful enough to protect the mother and child." Trick said, looking at Lauren. "A human who will love the child... and the mother." Trick looked back and forth at the women.

"So what you're telling me is even thought the prophecy didn't work out as planned, fate has a way of making it happen?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, Trickster, this isn't fair. Just because Bo's psycho ex-boyfriend was a puppy who got his heart ripped out and Bo chose Lauren instead, because of the prophecy he was still able to rape her and pretty much get away with it?" Kenzi asked.

"No. You're not listening. This is a prophecy that I didn't know would happen to Bo. I didn't believe that it was my blood that would foresee this. I wasn't the only man to fall in love with a succubus. Many men did. But I didn't force your grandmother to marry me like the others."

Bo stood up and sighed. "I need to think. I need some air and some time to think."

"Bo after this morning I don't think you need any more air." Lauren warned. It took forever to get Bo to stop shaking and Lauren was afraid she was going to get frost bite. But the body heat, plus the heaters and the fireplace were enough to warm her up.

"No. This isn't fair to me. First, Dyson turns on everyone after everything we've all been through, he rapes me and then I find out it's all because of some stupid prophecy? I don't want it. I don't want any of this!" Bo shouted, her eyes flickering blue.

"We need to calm her down before she goes into bitch mode!" Kenzi warned them.

"Bo, please." Lauren practically begged. She didn't want to use her authority over Bo in front of the others. "You need to calm down or else you will have another episode. You need to fight Aoife. She's the reason you are so out of whack right now." Lauren spoke softly, hoping it would calm Bo.

"No. I don't want this. I want to go home." Bo's bottom lip quivered as she spoke.

Lauren walked over to Bo, her eyes still flickering back and forth from blue to brown but the humanity was clear inside of her.

"We will. But not until we kill your mother and Dyson." Lauren put her arm around Bo's waist and the other, she reached up to stroke her cheek. "If you are pregnant, you need to rest. The first few months are critical. The slightest things could cause you to lose the baby." Lauren said, wiping Bo's tears away with her thumb. She turned her head to look at Trick but not letting go of Bo.

"We will need to keep her here at least until we know for sure she is pregnant and is safe elsewhere. We can bring some of her things here but not enough to look like she's moved in for a bit." Trick informed. "Hale, I want you to stay with Kenzi at the shack. Kenzi, you need to pretend like nothing is going on with Bo. We need to trick Dyson and Aoife that they didn't succeed." Trick sighed, closing the book and putting it back under the bar.

"Wait, why? Dyson can like smell everything can't he? Couldn't he just smell that she's knocked up?" Kenzi asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"If we keep Bo here, away from the main floor, keep her in her room and I could cast a glamor spell and a protection spell so that only certain people can see the door and that no one can get in but us. Then Dyson wouldn't smell her or the fetus." Trick added.

Lauren sighed. "I'll run some blood tests in about two weeks. With Lochlyn gone, dark fae may be attacking." Lauren warned. "Trick would it be alright if I brought some of my lab equipment over so I can keep an eye on Bo? I'd prefer not to return to the compound indefinitely." Lauren turned back to Bo who's eyes were forced downward to the floor.

"Of course. I'll send Vex, Hale and Kenzi over to grab whatever you need. You need to protect her, Lauren. Which means she stays in your sight at all times. I will give her something that may help with the connection her mother has over her or at least keep the darkness at bay for now but I'm not sure how long it will last." Trick's voice was stern.

"I won't leave her, Trick. I will protect her. And the child." Lauren spoke before turning to look at Bo once again. "Come on. Let's get you into bed." Lauren whispered softly, pressing her forehead against Bo's.

"Okay." Bo's voice was small, almost nonexistent.

~The Dahl, two weeks later~

Bo sat by the fireplace as it blazed in front of her. Her hair had grown some, now reaching a little further than her lower back. She was almost sitting on it now. Lauren said it was from her hormones. Bo was almost in a trance like state as she watched the fire, unable to look away. The rocking chair that she sat in just rocked as her feet flexed to push it back and stop it from going too far forward.

Bo hadn't been wearing the same clothing that she was used to and it bothered her. She had complained of pain in her hips and pelvic bone. Lauren informed her that the only reason that she was experiencing that pain was because, she was pregnant. They had done the tests only days ago and the blood test showed positive for pregnancy. Bo and Lauren were still afraid because they had no idea what they were going to do or how they were going to protect this child.

But Bo was starting to miss her wardrobe and her life. She had been confined to a room with a bathroom and a small kitchen where only Kenzi, Hale, Trick and Lauren could come and go. Even she couldn't leave. There was never anything to do so she spent a lot of time reading and sleeping. She had to wear nightgowns and her workout clothing because, well, there was no point to wear real clothes. She didn't need to impress anyone... did she? Besides, the soreness in her middle region was bothering her enough.

Bo was growing tired of her confinement. It was almost as bad as jail, she guessed. Her days and nights were almost running together. Sometimes she slept all day, sometimes she slept all night. Then some nights she was up for hours on end trying to figure out what was going to happen with her unborn child. She often wrote in a book that Trick had given her. He hoped that by her writing things down, maybe it would help her with the rape.

The rape. Bo was still having nightmares. She still wouldn't feed from Lauren although she was getting more and more hungry to feed. She no longer heard her mother's voice but she still felt the urges. At times it caused her to feel irritated and become snippy with everyone. But at other times, she just sat in silence, thinking about her life.

For the first time in years, Bo wondered if her adopted parents thought of her. Sam and Mary Dennis. The two that she called mom and dad since she could remember. She didn't know she was adopted until she was about 15 or 16. At first it hurt but then, after the initial shock she didn't care. Her parents were her parents whether they were blood or not. But now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to stay with the fae. Part of her wanted to go home. Just like she had said earlier. She wanted to go home. Where she had a lawn, a white picket fence, friends, a room all to herself with a door that locked, home cooked meal every night and a family who loved her.

But this was her home. Her prison. Something changed in Bo as she sat watching the fire. Her love for her human became even stronger. Lauren was lucky to have grown up normal, to be normal. Yet she still ended up here in the fae world. Without Lauren, Bo wouldn't have that piece of humanity to love. Of course she loved Kenzi but it wasn't the same. Kenzi was like a little sister but Lauren, Lauren was her lover, her mate, her's forever, as she was for Lauren. She just hoped this baby wouldn't change the way Lauren felt for her, or this child.

**TBC**


	6. No More Secrets

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Six**

**No More Secrets**

~The Dahl, Bo and Lauren's room~

"It's been two weeks, Bo. You need to feed." Lauren argued with a very tired, very weak and very stubborn succubus. "We don't know how not feeding will affect you or the baby." Lauren said, pulling on Bo's blankets. Bo whimpered, holding onto the comforter, rolling on it so it was harder for Lauren to pull.

"No! I'm not feeding from you! I'm not going to make you weak again!" Bo insisted, muffled by the blankets over her head.

Lauren huffed and let go of the blankets. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at her girlfriend who had been barely getting out of bed the last few weeks.

"Bo, please. Talk to me, baby." Lauren knew she had to soften her demeanor if she was going to get through to Bo. It was harder to make the pregnant succubus talk when she was being defiant. She hoped that if she were to come down on a different level, using a different approach, maybe she'd open up to Lauren. Bo hadn't spoken much about the rape and she wasn't about to demand her to tell her. She wanted Bo to decide that on her own.

"What for? I'm not hungry. The baby is fine. I think if I needed something or the baby needed something I would tell you, Lauren." Bo's voice was still muffled as she hid beneath the blankets.

"Bo I don't want to treat you like a child." Lauren sighed, running her fingers down Bo's back.

"Why not? Trick says I'm just a child." Lauren could hear the sarcasm in Bo's voice.

"You know I don't want to treat you like I'm your mother. I'm your girlfriend." Lauren continued.

"You'd be a better mother than my mom!" Bo huffed, pushing the blankets down from her face.

"Please, stop this. You need to feed, you need to talk to me and you need to stop this act." Lauren's voice was more demanding but still soft. She watched Bo's eyes as she stared at the fire roaring in the fireplace as snow fell outside, causing the windows to fog up a little.

"Maybe it would be best for humanity if I just crawled under a rock and died." Bo whispered, hugging her blanket to her closer, pressing her nose against it. She could smell her old bedroom on it, the smell of the detergent that she loved so much. Her and Kenzi almost used it to wash the whole house because it smelled so good.

"Hey! Ysabeau McCorrigan, I never want to hear anything like that come from your mouth ever again." Lauren was extremely afraid that her girlfriend would try to do something stupid because she wasn't letting out how she felt to anyone because of the rape.

"Don't call me that, Lauren. I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I Beth? Am I Bo? Am I Ysabeau? I don't know! Everyone calls me something different!" Bo threw her hands up before letting them flop back down on the bed on either side of her.

"You know who you are, baby. You're Ysabeau McCorrigan. Beth Dennis was the name given by your adopted parents. But you know who you are." Lauren pulled Bo into her lap so that Bo's head was resting in her lap on her thigh. Bo went willingly, not fighting her.

Bo just closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She had started to have symptoms similar to panic attacks but Lauren had informed her it was her lack of feeding and everything that she had started to keep inside because of her not opening up about everything going on.

"Talk to me." Lauren whispered as she ran her fingers through Bo's hair.

"Where do I start?" Bo whispered, looking up at Lauren.

"Well first thing is first. Sit up." Lauren suggested.

Bo put her hands flat on the bed so she could push herself up. Lauren put her arms around Bo's shoulders so she could help her to sit up. Bo sighed, leaning back against the pillows. Lauren wrapped her arm securely around Bo as Bo pulled her knees to her chest.

"Start with what happened." Lauren said gently, placing a kiss on Bo's temple.

Bo took a deep breath, leaning against Lauren not just because she was there but because deep inside of her, she needed Lauren. Bo had thought about the rape, had nightmares of it over and over again. She had so much inside of her that she didn't want to tell anyone. It was like all of the men she had murdered had come back for vengeance and she felt like a little girl again.

"As you remember, I was going to meet up with Kenzi and Hale to go over these files. Well when I went to the Dahl, Trick had said that Dyson wanted to meet me at the shack to talk about the case and a few other things." Bo took another deep breath.

"It's alright, baby. Go on." Lauren pushed softly. She needed Bo to get this out of her system. It would hurt her more than she knew to hold it all in.

"When I went back to the shack I was alone. So I decided to make something to eat. Well I kept hearing these voices. Well, I thought they were voices but I guess it was just my mom trying to get into my head." Bo sighed. "I turned around and threw a knife and it went straight passed Dyson's head and into the wall. When I seen Dyson, he looked so different. I knew something was wrong. I felt it. I just blew it off like I was being paranoid." Bo added.

"It was probably because of your mother in your head. You had every right to be." Lauren rubbed Bo's arm gently before laying a kiss against Bo's head. She moved her hand up to play with Bo's long brown locks.

"Well it all happened so fast. One moment I was standing there, the next thing Dyson jumped on me and I was on the ground. I hit my head on the counter and I thought I was dreaming at first." Bo started to play with the hem of her shirt, trying to hold back tears. Her whole demeanor went rigid and tense. "Before I knew it I was tied up in my bed on my stomach. I couldn't move he had tied my wrists so tight. He knew that if I was on my back I could drain his chi." Bo sniffled as a few tears fell from her eyes, her body starting to tremble.

"Go on." Lauren said softly.

"I just felt so much pain. I wanted to black out or die or something. Anything so I didn't feel the pain. I tried to muster up my powers like I did when I saved you from being eaten alive but I couldn't. I don't know why but nothing seemed to work. I cried for you, for Kenzi. Anyone hoping someone could hear me." Bo trembled, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to push the memory out of her mind.

"I felt everything, Bo. I could see it too." Lauren admitted, whispering in her girlfriend's ear.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked, looking at Lauren with her tear streaked face.

"Our bond is stronger than we thought. I collapsed at the Dahl and I could feel your pain." Lauren's bottom lip trembled as she felt for her girlfriend. "If it weren't for that I don't believe we would have known something was wrong. After we found you, Trick said succubi lose their power in situations like that. He compared it to when someone gets sick and loses their voice. He said it's only temporary. And obviously, it was only temporary."

Bo couldn't believe what Lauren was telling her. She was shocked that Lauren had to go through what she experienced.

"Oh god, Lauren I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through it too." Bo whimpered, hugging her girlfriend tight.

"Stop that, Bo. I just want you to know that it's not going to change how I feel about you. I love you and I don't care if this baby is Dyson's baby. I won't leave. I won't hurt you. I will protect you and this baby." Lauren cupped Bo's face in her hand, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm just sorry that you've been pulled into all of this. I don't want you to get hurt in the battle between my mother, Dyson and I. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Bo pressed her hand against Lauren's, looking back just as deeply into her eyes.

"You heard what your grandfather said, Bo. I'm supposed to protect you. Whatever it is that I can do to protect you and this baby, I'm going to do it." Lauren took a deep breath. It felt like it had been months since she and Bo got intimate. "I love you." Lauren whispered softly.

Lauren leaned in, pressing her lips against Bo's lips. Both ladies started to breath harder. The anticipation of being together, the anticipation of showing their love for one another was growing inside of them. But they still had a long way to go before they could be that again. Bo pulled away inhaling sharply.

"I can't." Bo whispered, pressing her forehead against Lauren's.

"It's okay. It's okay. Take your time, baby." Lauren whispered before giving Bo a quick peck on her lips gently.

"Will you just hold me? I just want to feel safe. I don't want to feel pain." Bo begged, wiping her tears away from her eyes and off of her cheeks.

"Of course."

Lauren moved with Bo so that the two of them could lay down side by side, Bo's head on Lauren's chest. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, Lauren's wrapped around Bo's shoulders. The two just laid there, enjoying the embrace of one another. For the first time in weeks there was no tension. There was no pain between the two. For the moment it felt like it was just the two of them as if there was no one else that mattered in the world but the two of them.

"Promise me that no matter what, you wont leave. You won't make me go through this alone." Bo whispered, nuzzling Lauren's chest with her cheek.

"I promise I'll never leave. This isn't Dyson's child. He may have gotten you pregnant but this is our baby. He will never get to see this child, he will never have any influence on it and he will never be apart of this baby's life, Ysabeau. We are raising he or she the right way." Lauren spoke with such confidence. She hoped that it would help Bo regain some of her confidence that she had seemingly lost over the past few weeks. She wasn't going to leave her or their child, never.

"I love you so much." Bo smiled, snuggling up to Lauren.

"I love you too, Bo. Tomorrow you feed. No ifs ands or buts either! You will feed and you will restore your energy." Lauren was stern but Bo knew she only was trying to watch out for her.

"Yes, babe." Bo yawned as she slowly started to drift off comfortably in her lovers arms. Nothing felt better than being in Lauren's arms. She felt safe, she felt secure and she felt like she was just where she was supposed to be.

~The Shack, two weeks later~

The Dahl was quiet this evening. Word had gotten around about Dyson's attack on the unaligned succubus. Many were either flocking to the Dahl one second to see what Trick knew or everyone was staying away, afraid that the unaligned succubus would try to kill them for even so much as to looking at her the wrong way. Especially the older fae, those who've witnessed succubi who were victims of rape and knowing how angry and on edge they become. But the younger fae still came for their drinks and company of other fae.

Hale and Kenzi were helping Trick around the bar. Kenzi especially. She wanted a reason to be at the Dahl and she hated drinking without her best friend but she wanted to be close. Bo was like the big sister she never had. She just wanted to make sure Bo and her baby were safe and she had to admit, Lauren too.

As much as Kenzi didn't like Lauren in the past, they had someone, become okay friends. Lauren opened up to Kenzi about Bo and about being in love with a succubus. Her fears, worries and her wants for Bo. Especially after promising Kenzi that she'd always protect Bo, Kenzi was starting to actually enjoy the geeky human doctor. Plus, they both had two things in common: Bo and being humans living in a very fae world. At first Kenzi wasn't sure that Lauren was truly the woman for Bo but Kenzi couldn't deny how great Lauren was with her best friend.

"Hey Trick!" Kenzi called out from the other side of the bar, holding a container of freshly washed beer mugs, glasses and wine glasses, a towel thrown over her shoulder and a bandana in her hair.

Trick walked back into the room and behind the counter.

"Oh thank you, Kenzi. I would have done that myself." Trick was starting to grow on Kenzi as she was starting to grow on him. It was like he had two granddaughters; one with no powers and the other who was the strongest fae he had ever met.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I needed something to do. Hale's attached to the pool table and Lauren can't really leave Bo's side. Besides, it feels kind of good doing stuff like this." The very lazy Kenzi admitted.

"Oh really now?" Trick asked raising a brow. "Is old Kenzi growing up and becoming mature Kenzi?" Trick's smug smile was a dead give away that even she couldn't fool him.

"Hell no! Kenzi will never mature. She is great just the way she is; smart, funny, chaotic and a bit of a sadist." Kenzi smiled, plopping the tin on the bar top carefully.

Trick grabbed the tin and put it behind the counter as Kenzi sat down.

"Here, have a drink, kiddo." Trick stated as he started to peer some beer for Kenzi. Kenzi smiled and sipped slowly at the beer, watching trick move around behind the bar so swiftly.

"So Trick, are we going to tell Bo about the case?" Kenzi asked with a yawn.

"Tell me about what case?" Bo's voice was heard from behind Trick and Kenzi, causing them both to look back at the door that lead to the stairs.

"Oh this case Hale is working on. We thought you might be interested, mama." Kenzi quickly spoke, hoping Trick wouldn't blurt it out. She didn't want to do anything to stress Bo but she also knew it would be best if Bo knew.

"How are you feeling?" Trick asked as Bo walked toward them slowly, covered in a pair of black pajama pants, a white tank top, a purple hooded shirt to go with it and a pair of purple slippers to top off the comfortable outfit.

Bo huffed as she sat down on the bar stool. "I'm tired, I'm sick and I feel so bored. There are only so many times you can play scrabble and monopoly so many times before you get bored of them too. Trick, have you ever thought about putting cable in here? It would be so much better."

Bo just smiled and rubbed Bo's back gently. She put her head down on her hands that were sitting on the bar top. Fatigue was never something Bo always hated and never adjusted to well. Not only that but now everything she ate or even smelled, she would gag and empty her stomach as if it were a reflex. She was ready to get going already and stop staying confined to a room for protection.

"You really shouldn't be leaving your room, Bo. You know it's dangerous." Trick warned the pregnant succubus.

Kenzi walked around the bar to where Bo sat.

"Yeah and I don't need my future niece or nephew's body to be jeopardized because their antsy mother won't listen!" Kenzi giggled, running Bo's belly. "Oh wow. Your stomach is lock a rock! Is that normal?" Kenzi looked at Trick.

"You obviously haven't been around pregnant women enough, have you Kenzi?" Trick asked as Kenzi shook her head no. "When a woman become pregnant, her abdomen begins to swell and harden. It's the body's way of protecting the fetus." Trick explained as he adjusted some stuff under the bar top.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be that hard? I mean it's like a solid rock." Kenzi said, eying Bo's belly.

"Yes, Kenzi, relax." Trick smiled. "So what is Lauren doing?" Trick asked.

"She is taking a shower. I told her I was going to come out here with you two so I could just get out of the room. Of course she protested but I just wanted to see something different than those walls." Bo sighed heavily. She huffed a little, pulling her shirt back down.

The three of them sat for a bit together, chatting about things and about the new case that Hale was working on which apparently involved a fae man working at a big company as a merely low level associate but they're not sure why. Strange things have been happening with the company and they are concerned this man has something to do with it.

"Bo?" Lauren called out from their room. Bo turned and stood.

"Back to my cell I go." Bo sighed before walking off to her room.

Kenzi sighed and watched Bo walk away.

"We really need to be honest with Bo, Trick." Kenzi looked back at Trick.

"I know. That's why this is so hard." Trick sighed, watching his granddaughter walk away.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: I know this chapter probably wasn't as long or as interesting as the others but I promise, the action will start right back up soon. :D And thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them all. And just to add, remember everyone, this is somewhat AU, it says so in the summery. So obviously not everything is going to be exactly like the show. So try to keep that in mind. :) And my apologies ahead of time if It takes a few days to update this next chapter. My internet isn't being very nice to me right now and my job is working me half to death!**_

_**But anyways, I hope everyone enjoys and have a good weekend guys!**_


	7. Something To Relieve The Pain

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Seven**

**Something To Relieve The Pain**

~The Dahl, four months later~

"Come on, Bo. You need to sit down." Lauren insisted. She stood behind Bo, more like leaning behind her pregnant girlfriend who's head was currently glued to the toilet seat. Bo couldn't seem to keep anything down anymore.

"I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen in the first trimester." Bo groaned, grabbing some of the toilet paper from the roll to wipe her mouth with it.

"Every pregnancy is different. My mom said she had it till the morning I was born." Lauren sighed, pushing Bo's even longer brown hair back, holding it firmly against her back so she doesn't get throw up in it.

Four whole months had passed so far and Bo's belly was growing. It felt like it was only yesterday when everything happened. Slowly the nightmares were subsiding as were the constant reminders of Dyson, Aoife and the fear that she felt for herself, her friends and her unborn baby. Whenever they talked about Lauren being the "chosen one" to protect Bo and the baby, Lauren said she didn't feel any different. The only difference she could comment on was that she had a lot of energy, almost as if it were building inside of her.

Bo was now feeding almost daily from Lauren. Lauren said it helped with the suddenly over energetic feelings she had, helped her to feel calm and helped her to relax as well.

Bo's belly was growing what seemed like more and more every day. She was starting to feel movement inside of her which she found weird at times. It was very noticeable movements and quite often which she thought was odd for being pregnant so early on. She was starting to ache around her pelvis too. Lauren told her it was perfectly normal for a pregnant woman to experience soreness or aching in their pelvis because it was starting to expand to make room for the baby.

Being exactly 20 weeks pregnant, her stomach was swelling. She had noticed that she was gaining the weight fast too. Her back was aching a little bit which caused her to toss and turn at night. Plus, she was worried. If she was putting on weight this fast, she hoped she could lose the weight fairly quickly. She needed to be in shape to fight off her mother and Dyson, especially if she had to fight them off two at a time.

Once Bo's vomit session was over, Lauren helped Bo to her feat. Bo leaned against her gently.

"Are you tired?" Lauren asked, smoothing back Bo's hair with one hand while she pushed toothpaste onto Bo's toothbrush.

"Mhmm. I want to go back to bed." Bo whispered, nuzzling Lauren's chin with her nose.

"After your sonogram. We need to check the little one." Lauren informed Bo, handing her the toothbrush. Bo leaned away. She placed one hand on the sink and used the other to hold her toothbrush while she brushed her teeth.

Once Bo was done brushing her teeth, she joined Lauren in their room. They had turned it into a cozy little area for themselves. She was able to come and go as she pleased now but she had to be assisted by someone, preferably Lauren considering that Lauren was the protector of the child of Onrah and mama to be after all. They figured if Lauren was powerful enough that even if she didn't know it now, it'd happen when needed.

"Alright, lover. On the bed." Lauren smiled, getting the sonogram gear ready for Bo.

"Warm the gel stuff up, please?" Bo begged. She hated the gel Lauren used to do the sonograms.

"If I do that, the wand will be too hot on your skin. We're lucky Trick was able to buy this off of that fae doctor anyway. Now sit back." Lauren demanded as Bo laid back on their bed.

Lauren had definitely started to show a different side of her lately. She was more demanding, not letting Bo whine so much. Bo had taken a sudden interest, if you will, of whining about everything. She figured it was just the hormones in Bo's body that was causing the strange behavior. It wasn't really all of the time either, just randomly. But this was new for both Bo and Lauren so everything was taken seriously. Especially by Lauren. She was damned if she let anything happen to Bo or the baby.

Bo pulled her black maternity tank top over her belly to reveal the strangely large belly for only 20 weeks. This was Bo's first sonogram in a few weeks. The machine they had ended up breaking when Kenzi went to try and use it on Bo herself. Now they had just gotten this one, the updated technology was just what they needed.

"I guess this beats hospitals and doctor's offices." Bo smirked, trying to crack a joke. Lauren simply smiled.

The cold gel hit against Bo's skin causing Bo to whimper and shiver as the cold embraced her.

"Every time." Lauren whispered with a glint of a grin on her lips.

"You think that's funny don't you?" Bo asked, glaring at Lauren.

"Maybe a little." But Lauren didn't look down from the screen. She simply grabbed the wand and pressed it right above Bo's belly button.

Bo's hands were resting on the hem of the shirt that she had pulled back to right beneath her breasts. That was a definite perk too, the swelling of her breasts. She found them to be a little more sensitive and she didn't even need a push up. She secretly looked at herself in the mirror just to see how different her figure had changed too.

Lauren's face changed, dropping as she became more focused looking, almost confused at what she was seeing as well as. Of course Bo noticed the perplexed look on her girlfriend's face and immediately began to worry.

"What is it?" Bo asked, watching Lauren. She couldn't see the screen. Still, Bo received no answer from Lauren. "Lauren!" Bo whined softly.

"Bo? Do you remember your grandfather saying anything specific about the baby?" Lauren asked, still not looking away.

"N-no. Lauren is something wrong with the baby?" Bo questioned, watching her, trying to sit up to see the screen.

"Stay here." Lauren said, dropping the wand. Before Bo could detest Lauren walked away.

Bo laid back, trying to stay calm. It could be nothing right? It could just be Lauren needed a second opinion?

Within moments, Lauren returned through the door, Trick hot on her heels.

"Avo?" Bo quickly asked, using her elbows to prop herself up a little. Bo had gotten quite used to calling her grandfather by the name they had agreed on.

"I'll show you." Lauren said to Trick.

"Show him what?" Bo asked again. She was getting angry.

Trick put a gentle hand on Bo's arm.

"It's alright, Bo. Just lay back." Trick's eyes were soft as she looked at him.

Bo simply nodded and laid back. She cast her eyes up toward the ceiling. As long as she didn't look at them, she was hoping the curiosity wouldn't nag at her in the back of her mind. Bo took deep breaths to try to stay calm. There was small bits of chatter between Lauren and Trick in quiet whispers.

Lauren picked the wand back up and pressed it to Bo's belly. As the two of them watched the screen, Lauren pointed at screen, Trick did as well. The movement caused Bo to look over at the two of them. Trick's eyes widened just like Lauren's has, leaning in to look at the screen a little closely.

"Oh dear." Trick gasped.

This had Bo even more on edge suddenly.

"What?" Bo asked, alarmed and wanting to know what was wrong with her baby because by the looks of it, there had to be something wrong!

Trick and Lauren looked at Bo.

"We need to make more room, dear." Trick smirked. Lauren turned the screen and used her finger to point on the screen.

"What?" Bo asked, looking at Trick and Lauren and then looking at the screen as Lauren pointed.

It was a little odd looking on the black and white screen.

"This is our baby, Bo." Lauren had tears in her eyes. Trick did too.

Lauren moved the wand a little down toward Bo's back.

"And this is our other baby." Lauren smiled.

"Wh-what?" Bo stuttered a little. She watched the screen as Lauren moved the wand from the front of her belly to the back. She continued doing it slowly. Bo could distinctly see the two bodies. It looked as though the babies were facing one another. The baby that lay towards the back of her belly had it's head up towards her breast while the other baby's head was down near where her cervix would be. "T-twins?" Bo's eyes glittered with tears, watching as the babies moved around.

The baby in the back seemed to be uncomfortable and trying to get closer to the back of of her belly even more. Bo could feel the pressure which was giving her the feeling like she needed to pee too. The baby in the front was moving around almost like the baby in the back was disturbing it's sleep. She could feel the movement against the skin of her belly. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes as she watched them.

"Would you like to know their sex?" Lauren asked. She could hardly contain herself. The reason Bo was growing so quickly wasn't because anything was wrong but because she was having twins.

"Wait, where's Kenzi?" Bo suddenly asked, looking at Trick and Lauren.

"She's downstairs by the bar. Why?" Trick responded.

"I told Kenzi I'd let her be here when I find out what I'm having. She's just really excited for this." Bo smiled, wiping her eyes away.

"I'll get her." Trick smiled, patting Bo's hand.

Trick left and quickly returned with the raven haired Kenzi.

"Bobo? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Kenzi was alarmed as she rushed to the opposite side of Bo.

"Kenz.. Kenz look." Bo took Kenzi's hand and pointed to the screen as Lauren moved the wand.

"Oh my god, Bo! Are you having an alien?!" Kenzi gasped, looking at screen closely.

"There are two babies in there Kenzi." Lauren informed the young woman.

"WHAT?! BOBO! BOBO THERE ARE TWO?!" Kenzi was suddenly incredibly excited and in complete shock.

"Lauren is going to see if she can find out their sexes and I promised you that you would be here when that would happen." Bo smiled, gleaming as she laid there.

"Oh please be two girls so we can raise them to be sexy ass kicking succubi like their mommy!" Kenzi giggled, holding Bo's hand close.

Lauren added some more gel and reapplied the wand to Bo's belly. At this point she didn't care how cold the gel was. She wanted to know what she was having. The closer it was getting to having her, well babies, she needed to know what to get. Boy's colors? Girl's colors? Unisex colors? She didn't know. But now, she was going to be getting her answers.

Lauren moved the wand down to the underside of Bo's belly. On the screen they could see the baby on top's bottom. Lauren pressed a little as if to push against the baby's legs.

"I'm trying to get the baby to open up so I can see the genitals properly." Lauren said as she pressed a little more. Bo couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's geek side coming out.

The baby's legs moved from side to side on the screen. Bo winced a little as the baby's feet pressed against her spleen. But then suddenly the legs parted and immediately, Lauren pressed a button on the little key pad that was attached to the machine.

"And baby number one is a little boy." Lauren pointed out with her finger. "There's the proof." Lauren smiled.

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Oh that little man is packing!" Kenzi joked. The group looked at her. "What, I'm just saying." Bo just smiled. As vulgar as Kenzi's words could be, Bo loved that about her best friend.

Lauren moved the wand down as they all turned their attention back to the screen. She moved the wand more towards Bo's right side and towards her back. The baby luckily was laying sideways. It's legs were more towards Bo's right hip and it's head more-so under her left breast. It was a little easier to figure out what this baby was as it spread it's legs almost as soon as Lauren pressed.

"And one little girl." Lauren smiled.

"Yes! Opening her legs up just like mommy." Kenzi jumped up and down with excitement.

Bo couldn't help but laugh almost hysterically, causing the babies to move around some.

"Congratulations, love." Trick smiled. You could just see how proud Trick was of his granddaughter. "They will be beautiful, just like you." Trick leaned over the bed and kissed Bo's forehead. He started to pull away when Bo wrapped her arms around Trick's neck, hugging him. Trick put his arms around Bo, hugging her back.

"I love you, avo." Bo whispered in Trick's ear.

"I love you too, Ysabeau." Trick whispered back before they pulled back. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go make arrangements for your birthing celebration." Trick smiled.

"Wait, birthing celebration?" Bo was confused.

"In the fae world, with give birthing celebrations. It's the equivalent to the human's "baby shower". The only difference is that you and these babies are special Bo. The child or.. well.. children of Onrah are important to the fae. Many will want to come to pay homage to you and your babies, dark and light fae." Trick smiled.

"But what about mom and Dyson?" Bo asked softly, worried about her predicament.

"Only high fae are allowed to this sort of celebration. They are the fae that represent their clans, factions, sides if you will. Dyson and Aoife are not included in that." Trick smiled, assuring Bo that the two beings they hated the most right now were not going to harm her or her babies. No one in that room would ever let that happen. Never.

"What do we do if they try to show up?" Lauren asked suddenly alarmed.

"Well for one, Lauren will be there. If she really is your protector, she will be able to protect you and your children. But we will make sure you are guarded and never alone at all times. I know a few ogers who could use the extra cash." Trick picked Bo's hand up, kissing it softly. "We will take all precautions, Bo." Trick let go of her hand before walking out of the room.

Bo laid back against the pillows, her hands pressed against her bulging belly that Lauren had wiped to clear the gel away. If there was this birthing celebration and Lauren was so protect her, she only hoped that her babies were safe. Even if not herself, but her babies. She only wanted what was best for them, especially when it came to their safety.

~A Restaurant, that afternoon~

"Alright names. We need to talk about names!" Kenzi giggled as she shoved a french fry in her mouth. She sat at a round table with Bo on one side, Lauren next to Bo and Hale on the other side of her so that he sat between Lauren and Kenzi. The group was enjoying a nice lunch outside in the spring air.

"Names? Already, Kenz?" Bo groaned, sitting back against her chair and rubbing her belly.

"Well she is right, babe. Twins don't usually go to full term which means they'll be here quicker than just one baby." Lauren added before taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, you could name the boy after me. I mean after all, I am young, powerful and hansom." Hale joked, taking a drink of his soda. Kenzi leaned over and punched his arm.

"Hey, be nice." Lauren smiled at the two. She was definitely noticing some serious chemistry between Kenzi and Hale lately but she didn't speak of it. She knew if there was something going on between the two of them, they would tell people when they were ready.

"Well, I can't say I haven't been thinking. I mean I don't want the babies to come out and calling them thing one and thing two." Bo sighed. She picked her spoon up to take a sip of her soup.

"Like what? Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Kenzi giggled.

"Yes exactly that." Bo rolled her eyes.

"What about the names we were tossing around?" Lauren looked over at Bo.

"I don't know how I feel about them." Bo shrugged.

"What are the names?" Hale was obviously very curious.

"I feel a little silly talking about this right now." Bo admitted.

"Awe, come on Bobo! What names have you two been tossing around?" Kenzi whined to her best friend.

Bo sighed and looked at Lauren and then look at Kenzi.

"Lauren was tossing around boy names. She thinks it'd be nice if I named our son after Trick but I'm not sure I like the name Fitzpatrick to be honest. I personally like the name Anthony." Bo smiled, taking a drink of her water.

"But we do agree on a girl's name." Lauren grinned. "We both like the name Holland."

"What? Holland?" Bo looked over at Kenzi who had a look on her face as if she didn't like the name but then smiled really big. "Are you kidding me? That's brilliant! It's so cute!" Kenzi smiled.

"I feel like with being a fae, everything you go through, why name your child something like Morticia or Wednesday like the Addams Family." Bo groaned. "I want my children to have names that aren't so gloom." Bo smiled a little.

"Well I think no matter what you name your babies, Bo, they will be just as beautiful and great as their mom." Hale smiled genuinely.

"Awe, Hale. You're going to make me cry." Bo smile.

"We are all here for you, Bobo. You and your babies." Kenzi reached out and grabbed Bo's hand.

Bo look around at the others around the table. Hale, Lauren and Kenzi were all smiling. She couldn't believe after everything, she had a family now. She didn't think she could ask for anything better except just a safe healthy delivery of her babies.

~The Dahl, that evening~

The Dahl was just about closing when the gang all got back from their time shopping around town for a bit for baby clothes, looking for cribs, strollers, everything baby related. Even mommy related. They got some stuff for Bo seeing as though she was growing at such a rate that her body could no longer fit into her other clothing.

They entered the Dahl as Trick was wiping down the bar that had grown sticky from the alcohol being spilled on it throughout the night. Everyone carried bags on their arms.

Bo yawned as she sat down on a bar stool and sitting her bags down on the floor.

"We need to talk." Trick sounded alarmed and very serious.

"I'm so tired, Trick. Can it wait for tomorrow?" Bo groaned, laying her head down against the now clean bar top.

"No, it's urgent." Trick said as he walked out and around from being behind the bar.

"What is it?" Lauren asked. She moved to stand behind Bo, rubbing her back.

"We need Bo to go undercover sooner than we thought." Trick informed the ground. That caused Bo to poke her head up from the bar top.

"Why?" Lauren wasn't thrilled about her girlfriend going undercover.

"Because. I was brought a letter tonight from an old friend. Apparently Aoife is trying to get other fae in on her plot to stop the prophecy from happening. We need to find this fae." Trick insisted.

"Tell me what I need to do, Trick." Bo's demeanor changed. She no longer cared about her fatigue, swollen feet, aching back and killer headache.

Trick walked over, locking the door to the Dahl before turning to join the group once again.

"There is a female fae called a Luna. They are light fae creatures who are known for sometimes dealing with the dark. They have the power to take a fae's power momentarily as well as the power to stun others and they can even do something called glimmer. It's their way of getting around. They can glimmer from one spot to the next. We need her on our side to help protect you and your children. I know Lauren is your protector but this is a young woman who has yet come into her power. Luna are rare and are well hidden. This fae is like you though, Bo. She's been given to a human family. She is almost 20 and on her 20thbirthday will receive her gifts. We need to help her help us." Trick explained.

"What am I supposed to do? Pop into her job and say, hey look you're a fae, I'm a fae princess who needs protecting, we'll teach you how to use your powers but only if you come with us. Oh and there's an evil bitch and her mutt after us that you need to protect us from. My name's Bo what's yours?" Bo asked, rolling her eyes.

The group looked at Bo who snapped suddenly. Lately Bo's mood swings were calm and she was more so upset when she had a mood swing, not angry. Her eyes flickered a little as they watched her. Lauren put a hand gently on Bo's shoulder.

"Bo." Lauren warned, her voice soft.

Bo looked up at Lauren and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Trick." Bo turned her head and looked at Trick. "What do you need me to do."

"The fae's name is Megan Loman. She works overnight as a stocker for the super-company, Family Kings. I've already talked to Megan's boss. It's a man named Dante Ross. I told him we were private investigators that work with the police and that we were investigating someone on their staff. I didn't tell him who but I told him we needed to get information from her and that we'd like him to work with us so we can make sure that the person in question is no harm to their staff and that we could work together to keep him and his staff safe." Trick explained.

"Great, when do I start?" Bo asked with a sigh. "Does he even know that you're sending a pregnant woman in to do this?" Bo questioned, rubbing her growing belly.

"Yes. But I'm also bringing Lauren with us. I told him I'd have two detectives to make sure if anything happened to one, we have backup. I'm not letting you go into this alone. Not when the safety of my great-grandchildren and granddaughter are put on the line." Trick looked up at Lauren. "Bo is going to be working with Megan in a small department of the store and you will be working in the department next to them. I want you to be close enough that you can spy if you must but far away enough that it doesn't look suspicious."

"Who all at the store knows?" Lauren asked.

"Just Mr. Ross. We want this to look as legit as possible." Trick added.

"Right. When do we start?" Bo asked.

"Tomorrow night at 10 PM. You will be working from 10 PM to 7AM. Bo you will be working in the dairy department. It's small and easy for you to move around. Lauren you will be working in their dry grocery but I've had them put you in the bakery which is next to their dairy department. Hale and Kenzi, I want you two to pretend to be a couple who shops late at night and just walk through the store. You don't need to buy anything but just keep an eye out and stay out in the parking lot at night to watch them. I'm going to be talking with the other head of the clans to make sure the rituals go as planned for when these babies are born. We need all of the help and power we can get." Trick was very serious and made sure that he was getting his point across to the group.

"And how do I get Megan on our side, Trick? The poor girl is only 19." Bo added.

"Find a way to reason with her. You both have one thing in common and you can use that to your advantage." Trick suggested.

"Okay then. I guess we start work tomorrow. Well I need to sleep. I'm tired." Bo sighed.

"I'll come join you. Thanks for helping today guys." Lauren said to Hale and Kenzi as she took all of the bags.

Bo stood and walked with Lauren towards the door that covered the door towards the upper floor of the Dahl.

"I've gotten you both your uniforms upstairs. Try them on." Trick shouted up before walking over to the bar.

Lauren and Bo looked at one another as they walked up the steps. "Uniforms?" They asked, looking at one another.

**TBC**


	8. Good Intent

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Eight**

**Good Intent**

~Family Kings, The following evening~

Bo groaned, tugging at the collar of her shirt. The baby blue shirt that Trick had purchased for her was stretched across her belly probably as tight as it would ever go. Her pants consisted of a pale colored khaki which thankfully, trick got the right size so it hugged under her belly perfectly. Bo's hair sat in a neat pony tail behind her head. She knew it would be easiest to do any sort of work with her hair tied up.

Bo looked beside her at Lauren. Her beautiful lover, her protector.

Lauren's outfit was slightly different. Her pants were a light brown corduroy that seemed to encase her hips in such a sexy way. She wore a very thin light blue long sleeve shirt. The shirt left just a tiny bit of skin between the hem and the top of the pants revealed. Not enough to bother anyone but not enough for people to stare. Well, as long as you weren't a certain pregnant succubus who's sex drive suddenly seemed to not be so broken.

Even though it had been a few months since everything had happened, she and Lauren still hadn't had sex. Every time they tried to, Bo couldn't bring herself to do it. She had flashbacks that forced her hunger for sex away. She wanted to please Lauren. This sudden urge to please her, to be Lauren's toy was a sudden feeling that she had only just recently started to feel. She found herself looking at Lauren, admiring her lover. Even growing slightly hot as certain thoughts flowed through her brain. Plus any time they tried to have sex, she felt movement in her belly and it freaked her out a little.

"Why don't we welcome our newest employees to the staff." A short woman spoke in the middle of the group.

Lauren and Bo were at the overnight meeting. Apparently this place liked their employees well informed which was smart.

The lady in the middle of the meeting was short with short gray hair. She looked incredibly manly. Baggy man slacks, a pair of black Reebok classics on her feet that were worn but not enough to throw away quite yet. She wore a badge with the name "Donna" across it and an area below it that read "Overnight Co-Manager". The only thing that was even a little feminine on the woman was the touch of gold hoops that hung from her ears.

"Please guys, give Beth and Lisa a warm welcome to our staff." Donna was quite quirky. A few things she said throughout the meeting had Bo giggling just a little. "Why don't you two tell you us a little bit about yourselves." Donna suggested with a bright friendly smile across her lips.

Bo who had taken the name "Beth" since it was on her "human" birth certificate and Lauren had Trick write her up a fake birth certificate, giving her the name "Lisa", looked at one another.

"Well, I'm Lisa." Lauren said, speaking first. "I umm..." Lauren was trying to think of some story to give the group. "I'm currently in med school to become a disease specialist. I am actually B-Beth's best friend. We go way back." Lauren smiled nervously. She almost slipped, speaking Bo's name. She was clearly nervous and it just made Bo smile even wider.

"Oh really? How do you two know each other?" Donna asked.

"High school." The two said at the same time.

"Oh, wow. That's lovely. Now what about you Beth?" Donna smiled, winking at her.

"Well, I'm Beth. I'm... Well..." She looked down at her belly and then back at the group. "Expecting obviously." Bo grinned from ear to ear genuinely.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Donna asked.

"Well yes. A boy and a girl." Bo smiled.

"Oh twins! Boy! You will have your hands full there!" Donner chuckled before turning and talking more.

Bo leaned towards Lauren. "I get the feeling this lady forgets easily." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Why?"

"She completely cut me off from talking." Bo seemed legitimately hurt by this.

Lauren placed a gentle hand on Bo's shoulder. "It's alright, baby. Just relax. Now look. There's Megan." Lauren added. She was the only girl in the meeting with the name tag "Megan" across it.

Megan was a young girl. She didn't look like she could be 20, that was for sure. She had black, blonde and red streaks in her hair. She wore a black hooded sweatshirt over a baby blue t-shirt that you could just barely see at the neckline of the hoodie where the zipper stopped. Megan's pants here a dark brown and her feet were clad in black Adidas.

The girl looked so shy and quite gothy. Her lips were pierced on either side of the bottom lip, thick holes were stretching her ears quite a bit, almost painfully and she had a tattoo on the side of her neck that stopped behind her ear. They couldn't quite make out what it was but it looked really pretty.

Megan was a very pretty young girl, even for the body modifications. Bo only hoped she could somehow get this girl to join their "team" if you will. Kenzi had started to call it "Team Succubus". _Kenzi._ Bo loved her best friend. She was wondering if maybe Kenzi came in and pretended to know Bo, like she does, maybe the girl would be intrigued that here this pregnant woman, knew a beautiful goth girl who was quite funny.

Finally the group broke apart and started to go off to their departments to work their freight. Lauren and Bo of course walked side by side down the large warehouse-like stockroom. Megan was right in front of them. No one walked with her. She was just walking alone, her head hanging a little as she walked while the others were all talking, chatting and obviously joking around. Bo and Lauren wondered if this girl was just as alone as Bo was at that age.

Bo and Lauren stopped right at the door that led to the sales floor and turned to one another.

Lauren put a hand on Bo's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, baby?" Her other hand went to Bo's belly, rubbing the little bit of skin beneath the hem of the shirt.

"I'll be fine, Lauren." Bo smiled, pressing her forehead against Lauren's.

"I just want you to be careful. For all we know..." Lauren started but Bo's words cut her off.

"There's a lot of things we don't know, Lauren. But we need to do this." Bo pressed her hand over top of Lauren's that sat on her belly. "For our babies, Lauren. For them. If we want our children to have a future in a fae world, human world, any world at all..." Bo paused, looking into Lauren's eyes. "We need to do this for them." Lauren nodded. For once since Bo got pregnant, Bo was the strong one.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lauren pressed her lips against Bo's, giving her a sweet and loving kiss before pulling away. "I'll be right on the other side of this section if you need me, okay?" Lauren smiled. Bo nodded.

"Of course. I love you." Bo smiled.

Lauren ran a hand down the back of Bo's head, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Ysabeau."

The two of them quickly went their separate ways, not wanting someone to walk by and become suspicious.

~The Dairy Cooler, about an hour later~

"When you do your picks, just make sure you are reading the labels. If you need help getting anything down, I know it's hard reaching the top shelf of the bins." Megan smiled a little.

After working with Megan for about an hour, Bo could tell this girl was a lot like her, in more ways than one. She was nice, very helpful too. Bo only hoped she could get the girl on her side. She was hoping it wouldn't take too long either because even after being on her feet for an hour, she was aching. Plus, it was cold in this "cooler" as they called it. It was a large stock room that held the dairy boxes and crates with all kinds of items that the store sold.

Bo pulled the large jacket around her even more, pulled the gloves tighter around her hands and the hat more securely around her head.

"So how long have you been working here?" Bo asked casually while Megan helped her with the "picks" as they called it.

"About six months now." Megan replied, grabbing a box after scanning it and throwing it into a cart.

"How do you like it?" Bo had to get as much information out of this young girl. She seemed sweet even under the angry scowl she seemed to have when she wasn't speaking or smiling.

"It's alright. It's a job so I really don't care. But I like it here." Megan didn't smile this time, she just continued working on her task at hand and occasionally, Bo could here the beeping of the little hand held device that she was using.

"You like working in the cold?" Bo asked, pulling her jacket more around her.

"Well, you get used to the cold. See when you're working on the floor, we can't listen to music and we can't use our cellphones and we constantly have a manager breathing down our necks. Plus, we have to have all over stock back in the back room before 6." Megan explained before turning to Bo, sitting her hand held device down and pulling her iPod out. "Back here, I can listen to my music, text if I want, no one bothers us and on top of that, we don't have to worry about getting overstock back at a decent time because all of our overstock is already back here AND... we work out of here. So it's just perfect." Megan gave Bo a proud smile.

"I think I might actually like it back here too." Bo giggled slightly.

"So Beth, why Family Kings?" Megan asked, grabbing another cart to fill with boxes.

Bo thought for a second. What was she going to say? She can't just tell her, oh I wanted to find you, convince you to help us and oh by the way, you're a fae.

"I like night work and this place paid the best." Bo lied. She hated to lie. Especially to this young girl who seemed so fragile.

Bo didn't know Megan very well but if her feelings were correct, this girl was alone, afraid and very secretive of her personal life. She remembered just being 20 and on her own. She had just killed a man and she moved near the New York state lines. She had no friends or family and she spent a lot of time depressed, angry and upset. It was hard being so young and being so alone.

"Yeah, it's not bad for what it pays." Megan added.

"So do you live on your own?" Bo casually prodded.

"Yeah." Megan simply replied.

Bo didn't want tension and tension was slowly building.

"Lucky. Right now I live with my grandfather, my little sister, her boyfriend and my girlfriend." Bo smiled. She was hoping if she pretended to be just like any other human, things would change. The tension in the air would hopefully shift.

"Are you gay?" Megan seemed to pause at the sound of the world "girlfriend".

"Bisexual actually." Bo answered.

"Oh that's cool. I'm actually a lesbian myself." Megan said almost proud to announce it.

"Well then I'm happy to be working with someone who understands." Bo genuinely grinned.

"You and your girlfriend planned to have a baby?" Megan asked, pointing to Bo's bulging belly.

Bo looked down just as she felt her babies kick a little. It was bringing back memories at the thought of "planning" to be pregnant. No of course she didn't plan this.

"Yes. A friend of ours helped." Bo tried not to talk about that too much so she wanted to definitely change the subject. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Bo asked.

Megan shook her head with a sigh. "No. I work too much for a life really." She huffed, as if she were trying to hide the fact that it upset her but Bo could see right through it. Someone as young as Megan should be out having fun, not worrying about money.

"We should get together some time out of work. I could let you meet some of my friends." Bo offered.

Bo looked over at Megan out of the corner of her eye. She could tell Megan was debating it.

"Maybe. But it would be nice." Megan said.

Bo sighed softly. She hoped she could get Megan on their side. Not just because she would be an amazing asset to her family but now Bo felt like she owed this young girl. Bo knew how hard it was being on her own, at the age of 19. She remembered how alone she felt, how she struggled. Bo felt almost responsible for this young girl's well being and she certainly didn't want her power to fall into the wrong hands.

~Family Kings, a few hours later~

Lauren and Bo walked outside of the large store, side by side. It took Lauren everything inside of her not to grab Bo's hand but they wanted to make it look casual. If anyone knew the succubus and her protector were here undercover, it could put lives in jeopardy.

It was time for their hour long break and they decided to take their lunch outside while the air was warm and just a slight breeze going through the wind.

Both women were so happy that it was time for their hour long lunch break. Especially Bo. Her whole body hurt. Swollen feet, aching back, sore knees and a horrible migraine were not easy things to deal with while Bo was working. She just wanted to crawl back into her bed and go to sleep, at night, like a normal person. She could feel the babies move around inside of her as if they wanted mommy to be up tonight anyway.

"What do you want for lunch?" Lauren asked, rubbing Bo's back a little once they got to a secluded corner.

Bo shrugged. "I'm not sure." She looked down at her belly. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum what does mommy want for lunch?"

Lauren couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's joking nature.

"How about we ride down to Honey Bee Diner and order something to go?" Lauren suggested. She knew Bo's favorite diner was Honey Bee Diner and the fact that they ordered to go and they were quick about it was amazing.

"Oh can we? Please? I'm having a craving for something sweet and their Texas French Toast sounds really amazing right now." Bo said, licking her lips at the thought of the yummy food.

Lauren and Bo started walking towards Bo's car when they spotted Megan sitting with a few people on a bench but she was the only one not eating. Lauren looked at Bo as if to suggest something. Bo looked at Megan one more time before back at Lauren and simply nodded.

"Hey, Megan. You hungry?" Bo asked as they approached the girl on the bench.

The girl took a puff from her cigarette and looked at Bo. She was almost startled by the question.

"Umm.. Yeah. Why?" Megan asked, flicking her cigarette a few times as if it were an OCD tick.

"Come on. Why don't you get some food with us. My treat." Bo grinned. She knew this girl probably could afford the 5 finger discounted candy bars and cans of soda but other than that, couldn't afford much of anything.

"Alright." Megan smiled. "Mind if I smoke?" She asked as she stood.

"Actually, yes." Lauren quickly commented. Bo really didn't mind it but she could understand why miss doctor Lauren Lewis would mind it.

"Sorry. We can talk by the car until you're done." Bo offered.

"Alright, cool." Megan said, following them over to the car.

Bo opened the driver's side door to sit down, Lauren standing on the inside of the door and Megan leaned against the back door behind the driver side door.

Lauren leaned in and pecked Bo on the lips, not really caring that Megan was right there.

"Whoa." Megan said, almost as if she were impressed. "So you two are dating. Better not let management find out." Megan commented, taking a puff off of her cigarette again.

"We know. Could you keep it under wraps too?" Bo asked, looking up at the girl.

Megan shrugged. "Yeah, sure. They're complete assholes to homosexual relationships." Megan sighed a little.

Bo could tell there was a specific reason this girl was saying that.

Finally Megan flicked her cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"C'mon, get in." Bo told Lauren and Megan.

~The Dahl, a few hours later~

"Oh my god. My back is fucking killing me." Bo groaned as she laid back on her comfortable bed. Lauren wasn't too far behind her.

"I know you must be in some serious pain, baby." Lauren sat on the bed, rubbing Bo's back.

Bo laid on her side and Lauren followed behind her, wrapping her arms around Bo's growing belly and rubbing the front of her belly with her hands. Bo's eyes closed swiftly as she enjoyed the feeling of the long slender fingers pushing her shirt up and touching her skin, loving the belly that she was growing and loving what was inside of the belly too.

"Mmm. That feels so good, Lauren." Bo sighed. Her body suddenly felt so very heavy. She wanted nothing more than to just lay here like this forever. But her sudden urge to have to pee ruined her enjoyment of this moment.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked while Bo pushed her hands away gently.

"I need to pee." Bo commented.

Lauren smiled and kissed her shoulder before letting her up completely. Lauren watched as Bo walked toward the bathroom. Even pregnant, Bo's walk had a certain confidence to it. Bo was beautiful and she knew it. Even being pregnant she knew it.

Lauren's eyes started at Bo's hair. Mmm, her hair. Lauren always loved Bo's long brown locks. They were so soft, so thick. Running her fingers through them was like running her fingers through silk. Lauren's gaze drifted slowly down Bo's body to her back. That long slender neck at the top, meeting her muscular shoulders. She loved running her fingers up and down Bo's spine, feeling and gripping her muscles before settling at the pit of her lower back. Then her hips. Mmm. Bo had incredibly sexy hips. The way she walked caused Lauren to feel a little hot, thinking of her lips kissing around the sexy lean muscles.

Lauren had to take a deep breath, letting out the air that she didn't realize she had been holding as she watched Bo walk. Her skin was hot with want but her mind told her no. Bo wasn't nearly ready for sex. Not yet. She'd be damned if she tried to make the first move on Bo. Lauren wanted Bo to come to her first. But even still, Bo's body was breath taking. Pregnant and not pregnant. It was a work of art that was made to be worshiped and loved.

Moments later Bo returned to the room, slowly walking toward the kitchen area in the room as Lauren finally closed her eyes and laid on her back.

"So what do you think of Megan?" Bo asked as she begun to make some tea. She never drank tea until after she got pregnant. It was somewhat her replacement for coffee since she couldn't have it.

"She seems nice. But whether or not we can get her on our side I don't honestly know." Lauren added, stretching out across the bed.

"I think we can. She's so much like me Lauren." Bo smiled, almost proud.

"Really? How so?" Lauren asked.

"When I was her age, I was so shy. I thought that every time someone looked at me, they knew I was magical. I mean, she doesn't have her powers yet but she can tell she's different and I know that feeling. Either way, I think we can, Lauren. It might take some time but we can do it." Bo said, her confidence definitely coming out.

Bo realized the sudden silence in the room and looked over at Lauren on the bed. The clock on the bedside table said 8:04.

"Lauren?" Bo asked softly. When she got no response, she knew her girlfriend had fallen asleep. Bo wanted to do that as well but she was so hungry. She could hardly contain herself when her eyes landed on the muffins that she and Kenzi baked the other day.

Once her tea was made, Bo grabbed her muffin and sat down at the table with her tea. She looked towards the window. She was glad that Trick let the protection spell around her room. No one could see in the windows but you could see out.

Bo looked down at her belly.

"Don't worry guys. Mommy is going to get you all of the help and protection you need. It's going to take some time but hopefully it's before you guys are out. So try to stay in there as long as you can. We can do this. Mommy loves you both." Bo said as she rubbed her, before taking a bite of her muffin. "Mama does too." Bo looked over at Lauren sleeping. Mama and mommy... she liked it. It made her giggle but it definitely made her happy.

One thing that Bo would never do was admit just how scared she was. Not just because of Dyson and Aoife either. She was scared about being a first time mother. Bo hadn't even had her babies yet but she felt attached already and she knew she would love them. But she knew it was going to be hard and the thought of being a mother was daunting to her.

Bo let out a sigh and looked back down at her belly, rubbing it gently. Could she really pull this off before the babies were born? Could she really expect this girl to trust her so easily so soon? If she had to, she knew she'd have to resort to using her power to make the girl think she can, at least until she truly can convince her.

Bo looked back over at Lauren once she was done her tea and her muffin. She couldn't help but think about how peaceful and how beautiful Lauren was. Her hair slightly fallen in her face, her lips pressed together tightly, her body so long, so slender and lean. Bo felt a spark. That same spark that she felt when she would think about Lauren being pressed against her, their naked bodies caressing. But she had to cool her jets.

Bo knew what she was playing with as she thought of Lauren in such a sexual way. But she had to push it out of her mind. It wasn't important right now.

Bo stood and stripped down into her her underwear before retreating to bed in pajamas. Which consisted of an old ACDC t-shirt that barely fit over half of her belly and a pair of pajama pants that hung right around her hips, not even covering her belly.

Bo walked over to the bed. She gently removed Lauren's shoes. She was able to also remove Lauren's pants, knowing that had to be uncomfortable. She gently coaxed Lauren to move to lay on the pillows by whispering in her ear, telling her to. Once Lauren had moved, Bo tucked some of Lauren's hair behind her ear before pulling the blankets up around her girlfriend's body. Then she climbed into bed herself. Once in bed, Lauren's arms were immediately around her. Bo pulled one of Lauren's hands up to her lips, kissing it before she planted it right over her head.

"I love you." Bo whispered softy to her girlfriend before she too drifted off.

**TBC**


	9. Breathe

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Nine**

**Breathe**

~The Dahl, a month later.~

Bo lay beside Lauren as Lauren slept. Bo was having trouble sleeping. She was incredibly hungry. Earlier during dinner, Lauren kept commenting on how Bo's eyes seemed to have flickered a little bit. Bo being Bo denied it of course. She could feel her hunger only growing. But her hunger wasn't just to feed. Her hormones wanted to be sedated. They wanted her to feed, to have sex, to calm the sexual deviant inside of her. It had been months since she had been touched just the way she loved.

But she feared the worst. At first, Lauren and Bo felt they were making progress. They started with soft and gentle kisses. They would stop, wait a few days and slowly but surely they would get close to letting Lauren touch here, letting her touch there. But then when Lauren would go to touch between Bo's thighs, she would freeze up. She couldn't seem to get past that. But she felt pure guilt that she couldn't seem to block the thoughts.

Bo was afraid that her fears were beginning to cripple her power as well as her sex drive. It was really hard to think about anything but the children, Dyson, Aoife and the battle that was coming.

Bo wrapped her arms around her belly. She could feel the twins were still. They were sleeping, unlike their mother. She looked over at Lauren who lay sleeping softly beside her. Bo softly pushed a few tresses of dirty blonde hair behind Lauren's ear. Lauren moved her head towards Bo. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by Lauren's striking features. The way her hair framed her long thing face. How pouty her lips looked as she pressed them together in her deep slumber. The way her lashes seemed to cast shadows over her protector's cheeks.

Bo's brown eyes followed over the woman's tall lean body. Her breasts looked so supple beneath the thin, loose camisole. Her skin which was a mixture of pale and tan, seemed more tan as the light from the fireplace danced it's light across Lauren's skin. The black camisole rode up just enough for Bo to feast her eyes on the skin around Lauren's belly button and the sexy area of Lauren's waist where the bones jutted out around her pelvis but yet when her fingers caressed the skin, it was soft and warm.

Tingles flew to all of Bo's ends. From her fingertips, to her toes, to her head and even to her very core between her legs.

Bo reached out a shaky hand, her fingers trembling as they made contact with the warm soft skin around Lauren's jaw. Her eyes feasted on Lauren's pink lips as she inched her face closer and closer to Lauren's. Something inside of her body made her lean in and press her lips softly against Lauren's.

Lauren was suddenly awakened by the familiar feeling of her girlfriend's lips against her own. Immediately, Lauren wrapped an arm around Bo, her fingers tangling in the forever long silky locks of Bo's hair. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss and Lauren knew it. She could feel it. There was something about the kiss that just seemed so different.

Lauren pulled away from the lip lock to look into Bo's eyes. With sleepy hazel eyes, Lauren looked into Bo's brown pools.

"Baby..." Lauren spoke, her voice raspy from sleep.

"Shh. Please." Bo interrupted. "Please don't speak, Lauren." Bo's voice sounded uneasy. She sounded as if she may cry.

Lauren could see that look in Bo's eyes. She looked desperate, needing, far off. It was as if her body was right here but her soul was stuck in another realm, wanting, needing to be free of her restraints.

With a nod of Bo's head, Lauren simply nodded back.

Bo leaned in, parting her lips slightly to invite her protector into a loving yet passionate kiss. Lauren gently slipped her tongue between Bo's seemingly very dry lips. But within moments, their wet kiss was just what the rough skin of Bo's lips needed as quickly softened.

Lauren's arms circled Bo as she gently rolled them so that Lauren was laying to the side but over Bo, Bo laying on her back, her very pregnant belly sticking straight up.

Lauren's hand traveled down Bo's body, not stopping at her breast, but going straight for Bo's belly. She felt her girlfriend tense as her fingertips slowly skimmed across Bo's hardened flesh. It felt like fire was licking her, burning into her skin as they kissed.

As hard as her stomach seemed to be from being pregnant, Lauren couldn't help but mentally note how soft it was. She slowly kissed her way down Bo's neck. Bo tangled her fingers in Lauren's hair, locking the tresses against her skin slightly. Lauren pushed the cups of Bo's black silk nightgown aside. She caressed Bo's breasts in her hands, kissing between the sweet mounts, sucking lightly.

Then moving to one nipple, Lauren took a sweet pink bud between her lips while her fingers toyed with the opposite nipple. It had been so long, too long, since Lauren was able to touch her girlfriend just the way she craved, the way she desired. She could feel her own desire growing between her own legs as she pleasured Bo. After moving from one nipple to the other, Lauren kissed slowly down Bo's body.

The round belly that protruded from Bo's spine was shiny, hard, and full of life. Lauren pushed up Bo's dress. She leaned back, looking down completely at the site before her. She herself was on her knees, Bo's legs parted on the bed, her black silk dress bunched up around Bo's breasts which were free from their bounds of the dress and Bo's hands resting on her baby belly. Lauren took her time to feast on this pure bliss. Especially what caught her eye.

For the first time in almost five months, Lauren could see that her girlfriend was slowly making herself back to her. Bo wore no panties to cover up her beautiful womanhood and for the first time in a long time, she could see that glitter of arousal coming from Bo's most sensual folds. This was it. Lauren knew it. If she wanted Bo, she needed to do it now. Who knew if they would live to get another chance.

Lauren pressed her hands against Bo's inner thighs, pressing her girlfriend's knees down onto the bed before pressing her tongue against Bo's intimate folds. Lauren could hear Bo gasp and feel her body jerk at the sudden intrusion. Lauren didn't stop. She simply closed her eyes and continued lapping and savoring the taste of Bo's most private honey.

Bo's eyes shot open at the contact, her body tensing as she gripped the sheets beneath her body. She strained and for a moment, she thought she couldn't do it. But Lauren's thumb caressing her thighs, the warm breath on her lady parts, the soft wet tongue pressing into her, it was so much for her to handle but it felt too good to deny. For the first time in months, she didn't want Lauren to stop. Slowly but surely she begun to rock her hips against Lauren's face gently.

Lauren took a few finger and slowly and gently slipped them between the velvety folds. Bo gasped again, soon panting. Lauren pressed her tongue against the little button, peeking out from beneath of those folds as she slowly pushed her fingers in and out of Bo's depths. It had been so long since Bo had let anyone touch her in such a way that within minutes, she was rocking her hips with so much more need.

Lauren moved, removing her tongue but replacing it with her thumb. She moved up Bo's body and looked down into Bo's eyes. She put her free hand on the pillow beside Bo's head. She looked down into her eyes as they begun to glow. Lauren's eyes went from a beautiful hazel to a neon green. Bo was a little frightened by it but she didn't stop her.

Lauren's look seemed so possessive but yet, Bo did not fear her girlfriend at all. In fact, she felt safe, she felt loved, and she felt even more aroused than she thought she had ever been in her life. Bo lifted her hands, wrapping them around the back of Lauren's neck to hold on, spreading her legs further. Lauren put her weight into her hand and began to rock with Bo. Bo's eyes were slowly changing, slowly that beautiful electric blue was returning. Her lips parted, panting with so much need and want for Lauren.

Bo pulled Lauren's head lower. Once their lips locked, the chi begun to flow freely between the two. It wasn't just going in one direction, it was as if the chi was created and shared. Appearing in the mist between the two of them and then sucking the chi in both directions and then pushing out in the opposite. But they never forgot to kiss. They never forgot to touch.

Bo felt that sweet tingling in her abdomen. Her pelvic bone thrust upward towards Lauren's hand, meeting her girlfriend's thrusts. The feeling was only growing stronger and stronger. Lauren knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she or her girlfriend were overcome with pleasure, moaning and whimpering their sweet sighs and moans of pleasure.

Lauren leaned into Bo. "Don't hold back, Ysabeau." Lauren whispered softly in her ear.

Lauren was ready for Bo to let go. Her body needed to feed, needed to experience pleasure again. She wanted Bo to let go completely. She wanted her to give in to the immense pleasure that she was trying to give her. Little moans and whimpers were pouring from Bo's throat and the more she moaned, the more eager she sounded, Lauren knew it wouldn't be long now.

Bo's blue eyes were caught by Lauren's green gaze. For the first time, she seen the real Lauren. The power that was inside of her was strong and beautiful. She could feel their power, their body. It was as though their bond couldn't get any stronger as the feelings welled up inside. Bo knew that she would forever have Lauren's bond and she never wanted to let it go either. Even when Lauren used a hand to caress the bump on Bo's belly, caressing and rubbing the hard skin, Bo knew that Lauren would be a wonderful mother.

Then the crash came. Bo's thighs shook, her hands clenched Lauren's shoulders, her back arched off of the bed. The chi between them was lit once again as they sucked from one another, adding to their pleasure. Lauren's thighs were shaking as well, her body suddenly experiencing the same pleasure as Bo, as if the love and pleasure she were giving Bo were being returned just as equally.

After the power of the orgasm as well as the power of their magic had taken them over, Bo collapsed back completely on the bed, Lauren slumped over Bo's belly.

Lauren immediately kissed Bo's belly, whispering into it as if she were talking to the babies, as if the babies could hear her. She continuously stroked Bo's belly, laying her cheek against the rounded skin. She felt Bo's fingers running through her hair, her long blonde hair.

"Baby..." Bo whimpered softly.

It alarmed Lauren but at the same time, it was music to her ears to hear Bo in such a state.

One last quick kiss and an 'I love you' to the twins and Lauren was laying beside Bo. She took Bo into her arms immediately, hugging the brunette close to her body.

"Shhh. Now it's your turn to hush. Sleep. Please sleep, my darling." Lauren whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo wasn't going to contest to that. She was tired, beyond tired. Exhausted even.

Lauren knew her place. Right here beside Bo and the babies. Their protector. The protector of their lives. And Lauren knew that she would protect the three of them. She'd protect them with all of her love, her power and the sudden magic that she seemed to have. No matter what, she would never let anything happen to them.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. Work is hectic. But I wanted to do something, giving the love birds a bit of a break. I wanted them to be just as they should be, even if only for a moment; Happy and in love. :D I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all to my silent followers and those of you who have left reviews. I hope you keep reading and giving me your ideas, thoughts and even just your opinions. Thanks to everyone! :D**_


	10. The Big Bang

**Young Forever**

**By: **Ruina Bell

**Rating: **M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Big Bang**

~Family Kings, a week later~

Bo rubbed her lower back as she stood by the pharmacy. One hand rested on the cold countertop while the other tried to rub out a few kinks in her back. She had been working for Family Kings, undercover for about four weeks now. She was now six months pregnant and only growing. Her babies were due very soon and even though she and Lauren had tried to come up with names, they were still unsure.

Bo was tired of working undercover. She wanted so badly to just be done with everything but she still had to get Megan into her grasp so they could bring her into her power. Without Megan, her babies stood no chance at living. That frightened her more than anything. But she also didn't want to frighten the girl to the point that she would be not trust Bo or Lauren or anyone else for that matter. She needed her to understand that it was her job to protect others and that being afraid of her power was not the answer.

Bo looked up, hearing a noisy palette-jack go by the isle nearest to her. She cringed. Sounds, smells, feelings, every sense had suddenly been intensified as her pregnancy went on. Only a few weeks maybe if she made it before the babies would be here. Trick said it could be that the babies are tapping into her senses as some unborn fae do to their mothers while in the womb.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice came in a hushed tone, almost a whisper as she walked up behind Bo. It caused her to jump a little. Her nerves were definitely on edge.

"What?" Bo asked, her voice sounding a little annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Lauren was on alert with being out in the open and Bo being so pregnant and vulnerable. It was hard not to feel overly protective of her. She loved Bo and the babies and definitely didn't want to see them hurt.

"I'm fine." Bo's answer was short as she tried to block out the noise of the floor cleaner's machine as they buffed the tiles. She cringed and covered her nose and mouth with her shirt.

Lauren put a hand on Bo's lower back. It sent shivers up her spine. Ever since she and Lauren rediscovered her sex drive and her love for sex, every touch from Lauren sent Bo reeling with desire. Lauren had to admit, dating a succubus was hard. There were times when she wondered if she could even keep up with Bo and Bo's sex drive. Now that she wasn't afraid, it was hard not to want to please her lover but when she was tired, she needed Bo's magic to encourage her.

Megan rounded the corner, jumping out of the floor cleaner's way and into the pharmacy department where she found Bo. She waited for the floor cleaner to pass by with his loud and obnoxious machine before speaking.

"Hey, Beth. Where have you been? Cheese is starting to melt over there." Megan quipped.

Bo sighed, "I'm sorry, Megan. My back is aching and being in the cold is starting to make my bones ache too. I needed to go some place warm." Bo admitted.

"Better watch out. If Doug sees you standing around, you may get in deep trouble." Megan warned. Bo huffed and Lauren shook her head.

"She's pregnant. Isn't that enough of a reason to give her a break?" Lauren's anger grew. The thought of someone forcing her pregnant girlfriend to work, causing her pain, harming her unborn children, only caused her anger to flair inside.

"Pregnant or not, he's a hard ass." Megan sighed. "He fired a girl who was working here for two months and was pregnant because she said her doctor told her she couldn't bend down or reach up high or lift heavy things. He told her she was useless to the company and no longer "needed her services". She left here crying. He's an asshole." Megan said before gnawing on her raw fingers.

Lauren looked at her watch. "Well we only have five minutes until lunch. Why don't you give me your badge and go sit in the bathroom. I'll clock you out for break and come get you." Lauren told Bo, rubbing her lower back.

Bo simply nodded.

"Could you take mine? I pulled everything back into the cooler so it wouldn't melt. I'll go with her so she's okay." Megan offered with a kind and caring smile.

"Yeah, thanks Megan." Lauren smiled. She took both of their badges and watched as they walked away.

Once they were all clocked out, they gathered and walked out to Bo's car. It wasn't long before they were driving down the street to go to the Dahl. Bo wanted eat there and invited Megan along. She was hoping this would be her chance to talk to Megan a little.

~At The Dahl, Lauren and Bo's "apartment"~

"Wow, so your grandfather owns this joint?" Megan asked as she followed Bo and Lauren up the back steps to the "apartment" if you will.

"Yeah. It's been in the family for years." Bo admitted. She plopped down in the recliner and Megan sat at the table near by while Lauren started to cook.

"I've heard of this place. Is it true that freaks come here?" Megan asked, twirling her hair in her fingers.

Bo and Lauren shared a glance before Bo looked over at Megan.

"Sort of." Bo sighed, rubbing her stomach. Her children rolled around in there it felt like, hungry, waiting for mommy to feed them. Temper tandrum in the wound, she guessed.

"Some guy told me that he watched someone leave here bloody and beaten from a bar fight." Megan chuckled.

"Probably. That happens a lot around here." Bo admitted.

"Tell me the truth Beth... What is going on?" Megan asked, suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?" Was Bo's response.

Megan sighed and stood up. She looked around.

"Your grandfather owns this awesome bar where weird stuff aparently happens. You and Lisa look at each other like you know what the other is thinking. Your pregnant and there's no guy in the picture. Face it, something is weird about your life." Megan sighed again, letting her hands slap against her thighs as she looked back and forth between Bo and Lauren. "Not to mention, since you two showed up, weird things have been happening in _my_ life." She admitted.

"What? Like what?" Bo asked, suddenly alarmed. Lauren turned from the stove to look at Megan.

Megan shrugged. "Well, I've been having these funny feelings lately. Like I'm supposed to be doing something. I can't put my finger on it. Plus, I've been getting these headaches." Megan looked at Lauren. "Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you both..." She took a deep breath. "There are times when I get these headaches and I close my eyes... well when I open them... I'm not in the place I was origionally in." Megan admitted.

Bo looked at Lauren and then back to Megan.

"Are you sure you're not just sleep walking?" Lauren asked.

Megan rolled her eyes and looked over at Lauren.

"You're funny. I think I'd know. Especially because it's a simple split second! It's not even a long time that passes! Unless..." Megan looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. "Unless I'm going crazy." She sighed.

Bo smiled and shook her head. "No sweetie. I think you're just special." Bo grinned.

"Oh shut up. I hate being made fun of." Megan huffed.

Bo shook her head again. "No I'm serious!"

The girls sat there for a while before they ate and left. Bo and Lauren both secretly hoped this meant Megan was coming into her power but it also meant they needed to speed things up with getting her to help them too.

~Two weeks later, The Dahl~

Bo laughed as she sat in her rocking chair in the middle of the Dahl. On one side of her sat a table overflowing with gifts for boys and girls alike. On the other side stood Lauren. In front of her was a line, still showing no proof of growing shorter, of people coming to show their respects and give Bo, Lauren and the twins their gifts. It was Bo's baby shower and all of the elite fae were coming to show their respects and their loyalty to the granddaughter of the blood king, her lover and their unborn children. Apparently a woman fae getting pregnant by another woman was something rare and something to be celebrated. Trick said it meant good things were to come for the fae community.

On the other side of Lauren stood Trick, Kenzi, Hale and Megan. Kenzi, Hale and Lauren were standing not only as to be Bo's respected family but to be also on a look out for a certain shape shifter with an infinite hard-on, as Kenzi liked to colorfully put it. Megan on the other hand, had no idea. They just asked her to stand there and smile.

"How much longer do I have to sit here with a fake smile on my face? I'm ready to go to bed." Bo groaned, rubbing her aching belly.

"Well.." Lauren said, looking down at her list. "We still have Cillian Blackthorn - King of the trolls, Lord and Lady Bagwidch - scamper fae lords, Madame Millington - daughter of the tinker fae along with Darla and her thrall of fae that tag along." Lauren read aloud for Bo.

Bo groaned once more. She was having aches and pains along with feeling irritable and she was so very tired. She just wanted to go to bed. She felt like she was starting to get sick.

"Who are all of these people?" Megan whispered to Kenzi.

Kenzi looked over her shoulder at Megan.

"Bo... I mean Beth's got a big... big family. I mean gigantic. Probably the biggest ever." Kenzi nodded, making it very awkward that she was lying to this girl clearly. She wondered if this girl could tell she was.

"Whoa! What's that!" Megan gasped, pointing to a fae who was all green, ugly and short. He had tusks coming from his face and sat with a beer in his hand.

"That's Beth's... uncle... Johan?" Kenzi tried to come up with something. "He was born... that way? You know? Just like the words of Gaga." Kenzi uneasily chuckled. She leaned over to Hale, whispering in his ear. "C'mon. How long are we supposed to hide that, that...that... _thing_ over there is a goblin from this poor girl?" Kenzi whispered in Hale's ear.

"Relax, small pint. She's not stupid. She'll understand." Hale chuckled.

Kenzi immediately punched Hale in the arm.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend." Kenzi said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Hale who rubbed his arm.

He put his arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"I love you too, snookie."

"Ew, you so did not just refer to me as a Jersey whore." Kenzi put her finger up, leaning away from Hale.

Meanwhile, Bo continued to smile and accept the gifts.

"AHHHHHH!" Bo suddenly cried out, grabbing her stomach and immediately shrinking into a ball in her seat.

"Bo?" Lauren asked, dropping her clipboard and throwing her arms around Bo protectively.

"What's wrong? Bobo?" Kenzi came to the other side of Bo immediately, crouching by her.

"Bo?" Megan asked confused.

"The babies..." Bo cried through gritted teeth. She was already perspiring from the pain.

"Trick, what's going on with her? What's wrong with Bo?" Lauren demanded.

Suddenly there was a gushing of water between Bo's legs that dripped onto the floor.

Trick looked up at Lauren.

"She's in labor. Her water just broke."

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope everyone had lovely holidays. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! There is now only one working computer in my home and now that I work a different shift, things are a little hectic. I hope everyone is excited about the new season starting! I'm in the US so it doesn't start until the 14th for me so SHH! No spoiling it! Hehe. Anyways, I apologize tremendously for such a short update but I promise I will have chapter 11 up ASAP! Thanks so much!**_


	11. It's Been A Long Time Coming

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Eleven**

**It's Been A Long Time Coming**

~The Dahl~

"Oh god!" Bo cried, cringing as her whole body stalled. Lauren held her on one side, Hale on the other, Kenzi in front of her, guiding her up the steps while Megan followed behind close by. Trick was calming other fae, offering refreshments and food to them so keep them at bay. Everyone was anxious for Bo to give birth. Those who knew of the prophecy knew that with the birth of Bo's children would bring good luck for all of them. Trick knew the fae being there would be good too for security purposes if Dyson were to show up for example. He had plenty of fae to help protect Bo and the babies.

When they finally got Bo into bed, Lauren immediately unzipped Bo's pants, throwing off her bottoms and discarding her underwear in the process. She pulled the blanket up over Bo to shield the others from her lady parts.

"What are we going to do, Lauren? You're a doctor! You need to make sure she delivers these babies and they come out with all ten toes and all ten fingers or you're a dead doctor!" Kenzi threatened as she sat beside Bo, holding her best friend's hand.

"I'm so confused." Megan said aloud, looking at everyone as if they were insane.

"Just shut up!" Bo cried. Her face was grimmaced in pain as she had yet again another contraction.

"Look, I've watched other fae give birth and I've helped. I've never done it alone." Lauren said to Kenzi, trying to stay calm. She looked over at Bo, rubbing her thigh over the blanket. "Bo, I proimise baby I'll do everything I can, okay?" Lauren said with a hopeful smile on her face. Bo simply nodded, trying to breathe and stay as calm as possible.

Megan looked back and forth at the group of people. She felt herself start to panic. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea why Kenzi was referring to "Lisa" and "Beth" and Lauren and Bo. Why were there weird people downstairs? She wasn't sure if she was going crazy.

"Will someone just explain to me what the hell is going on?" Megan asked, demanding for answers.

"You have to wait fae-baby! We have more important things to worry about!" Kenzi growled, holding Bo's hand, rubbing the back of it with her free hand.

"Fae? What? What are you people?" Megan started to panic, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

"Hale? Do something!" Lauren said towards Megan.

Hale immediately used his power, lulling the girl to calmly close her eyes, breathing return to normal and he caught her when she fell asleep. He immediately put her in the recliner. If they were going to deliver Bo and Lauren's babies, everyone had to be calm. They had no time to play games and wait. They had to do everything now. There was no waiting and Hale knew that. Besides he didn't hurt Megan, just used his power to lull her to sleep. No harm in that. He didn't use force or drugs.

Everyone returned their attention to Bo as she cried out in pain, digging her nails into the underside of her belly as she gripped it, gritting her teeth through the pain.

"Baby, I need you to relax okay? I need to see how far you've dilated." Lauren informed. She pushed her hand between Bo's legs under the blanket when Bo's contraction was gone. When her contraction was finally over, Lauren took the chance to check. She sighed and looked at Bo. "Only two centimeters." Lauren sighed.

The group sat in silence for a moment. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft moaning of pain that came from Bo and her hard breathing.

"Kenzi, I need water and ice for Bo. We have to keep her cool. Pull her hair back in a pony tail. She's going to sweat and it's going to stick to her face. Hale, I need a few pairs of rubber gloves, towels, lots and lots of towels and get me a bottle of olive oil." Lauren suddenly started dishing out orders.

No one questioned Lauren because she was a doctor. Not only that but the fact that, Lauren's instincts were kicking in. She was Bo and the babies' protector. This was the world's way of showing Lauren the way to helping her into that role as Bo's protector.

It seems like hours passed. Megan still slept as Bo howled in pain.

"Oh god, Lauren it hurts! Make it stop, Lauren. Please!" Bo cried.

Bo's face dripped with sweat as she lay there. Her hair was a mess and her belly seemed fuller than ever. She had tons of pillows behind her back, her head laying against them. Her hands gripped her belly. The pain was almost too much to bare. It hurt Lauren to see her lover in such pain and being able to do nothing in return to stop her pain. Lauren sat down on the bed and removed the blanket once more so she could check Bo's status.

"Baby, I can't do anything yet. You're only at five centimeters." Lauren stated sullenly. She ran a hand over Bo's face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Please..." Bo begged. "I feel like I'm dying." Bo's eyes glittered with tears as she lay there.

"I'm so sorry." Lauren said, placing a hand on Bo's belly. She used her hands, wrapping them around Bo's sides and massaging. "Does that help?"

Bo nodded. She tried to steady her breathing as she lay there. The pressure Lauren was putting on her sides helped more than anything. It wasn't long before she dozed off. Lauren knew that massaging her sides would relieve her of some of her pain. She was glad she could let Bo rest a bit. She knew Bo wouldn't rest easily but for now, she could rest.

Lauren stood, covering Bo up and walking over to the stove. She grabbed the tea kettle before it whistled and poured some for herself and Hale. Kenzi refused the tea.

"So doc..." Kenzi started as she looked over from her seat on the little love seat beside Hale. "What's the plan? Push on her belly until the little buggers come out or what?" Kenzi asked, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

"No, Kenzi. We wait until Bo is ten centimeters dilated and then we let her push. It's been three hours and she's only at five. This could take a while." Lauren responded as she walked over to hand Hale his tea.

Stirring could be heard from behind Lauren as they all looked over at the recliner to see Megan, slowly waking.

"Mm.." Megan sighed as she opened her eyes. "What happened?" She croaked, rubbing her head.

The trio looked back and forth at one another. Kenzi mouthed to Lauren, 'Tell her'. Lauren sighed and turned, looking at Megan.

"Megan there is something I need to tell you." Lauren said as she sat in Bo's rocker.

"What is going on, Lisa? Why do I feel like I'm the only person in the room who hasn't a clue what's happening?" Megan asked, suddenly alert and remembering what happened.

"My name isn't Lisa, Megan. It's Lauren. Beth's name is Bo." Lauren took a deep breath, looking into the young girl's eyes. "She's a succubus." Lauren continued. "A magical fae creature. You'll learn everything else in time but the important thing is, we have to be here for Bo and our babies right now. I'll explain everything later but please, trust me that we are not going to hurt you. You are a special person and I promise..." Lauren sighed heavily. "You just have to trust me okay?" Lauren asked softly.

Megan nodded and then looked over at Kenzi. "So I'm guessing that weird guy wasn't Beth... Bo's uncle?"

Kenzi shook her head no. "No, ma'am. That was a goblin." Kenzi smiled.

"So what's next? Santa and the Tooth fairy are real too?" Megan smirked.

"Santa no. Tooth fairies yes. Only they aren't the sweet Tinkerbelle-like creatures that your parents tell you when you loose a tooth." Hale chuckled.

Megan looked over at Lauren.

"Is Bo going to be alright?" Megan seemed legitimately worried.

"She will be fine." Lauren smiled.

Another few hours passed with Trick running in and out to check on Bo, the babies and the others. The room was quiet with everyone left to their thoughts. Trick sat at the table, Hale and Kenzi still on the couch, Lauren in the rocker and Megan still in the recliner.

"Lauren!" Bo suddenly cried out, waking from her fitful sleep. Her face was pale and her body was rigid.

Lauren immediately was at Bo's side.

"I'm going to throw up..." Bo moaned softly.

"Trick..." Lauren said.

"I'm on it." Trick responded before Lauren could finish. He grabbed a bucket from beside the sink and rushed it over to Bo.

Trick sat beside Bo, letting her lean against him as she pushed her head into the bucket, retching into the bucket violently. Trick took the cold wet washcloth beside the bed and dabbed at Bo's forehead. He was so happy to be here for his great-grandchildren's births like he couldn't be there for Bo's.

Meanwhile, Lauren had checked to see how far Bo's progressed.

"Wow, she's at eight. She can push soon." Lauren said with a smile. She was slowly getting more and more excited to meet her babies.

But something dawned on her... They weren't completely hers. Her smile slowly faded and she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. She wasn't going to act selfish with her girlfriend needing her more.

Bo lifted her head from the bucket.

"I'm so sorry." Bo whimpered, looking at Trick.

"Oh, Bo." Trick chuckled softly. "Do not be sorry. It is normal." Trick smiled. He grabbed Bo's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

After setting the bucket down on the floor beside the bed, Trick helped Bo to lay back once again.

"Oh no!" Bo cried out, another contraction hitting. She cringed, her whole body stilling once more.

"Bo, would you try pushing?" Lauren asked softly. Bo shook her head.

"I just want to sleep..." Bo cried into her pillow.

"I know baby, I know. But we have to try to push." Lauren insisted.

After the contraction, Bo looked at Lauren. She was so scared and Lauren knew it.

"I will try." Bo sighed.

"Good. At the next contraction, I just want you to push." Lauren said with a smile. Lauren looked over at Kenzi and Hale. "Kenzi, I need you to grab onto one of Bo's legs, Hale you sit on one side of her. Trick, I need you to grab the other leg and Megan, on the other side of Hale. These babies need to be born around us. The book says, a protector, a guardian, an elder, a friend and a caller must be present in the room when the babies are born or the prophecy will fail. Got it?" Bo asked, informing everyone.

Instead of questioning her, everyone gathered around in their positions. Lauren took her seat at the end of the bed, her hands between Bo's thighs when Bo cried out in pain.

"Push baby, push." Lauren commanded.

Bo nodded and pressed her chin to her chest, gritting her teeth, bearing down on her pelvis.

"Kenzi count to 10 slowly." Lauren added.

Kenzi nodded. "1...2...3...4..." Kenzi counted as the contraction went through before Bo laid back, trying to relax. She was panting hard and fast.

"You're doing well, Bo. Next contraction, okay baby?" Lauren asked once more. Bo nodded her head, trying to catch her breath while Megan dabbed her forehead with the cool rag like Trick had done, even placing it against her neck too.

Before they knew it the next contraction came again. And then another. And then another. By this point, Bo was exhausted already. She wanted it to be over.

"Come on baby. One more big push. A head is out." Lauren said, tears glittering her eyes. The baby's head was covered in a thick brush of brown hair. There wasn't a dry eye in that room at that moment.

"I ca..can't..." Bo cried. She was too tired.

Kenzi rubbed Bo's leg. "C'mon Bobo. Don't let me down. Don't let these babies down now push damnitt!" Kenzi urged.

Bo put her head to her chest and gave one last push for this baby. She could feel the baby slip out of her and immediately Lauren had the suction ball to suck the goo from the baby's nose and mouth.

"It's a boy!" Trick shouted with happiness.

Lauren held the baby up as it screamed and cried. Bo grinned from ear to ear. Her baby boy. He was alive and he was so handsome. Lauren sectioned off the umbilical cord with bobby-pins that Bo used in her hair. She held the scissors up to Trick's hand. Tears glittered in his eyes as Lauren allowed him to cut his great-grandson's cord. Once it was cut, Lauren wrapped him and laid him in the bassinet.

"Lauren." Bo cried softly as more pains came.

"I know, just push as soon as you are ready, baby." Bo nodded. She was beyond exhausted but she knew she had to keep going.

She pushed two more times before she collapsed back.

"C'mon Bo. I see our little girl. Her hair is blonde. She's going to be beautiful. Come on, baby. Come on, I need another push." Lauren urged Bo.

"I can't. I can't. I'm so tired. There's so much pain." Bo sobbed.

"I know baby I know. But listen. When this is all over, I'll be your slave. But please Bo, please push again." Lauren begged this time.

Bo sobbed as she gave one final push and the baby's head was out. She howled in pain.

Lauren's face was full of worry. She could see where the umbilical cord was wrapped around baby number two's neck.

"One last push and that's it!" Lauren said, not wanting Bo to see her worry.

"Oh god!" Bo cried out as she pushed one last time.

Baby number two slipped out with ease this time. But the cord was around her neck.

Baby number two didn't cry.

Lauren immediately used the suction to get the gook from her nose, mouth and ears once more like baby number one. Still she didn't cry.

"L-Lauren.. My.. My.." Bo could barely speak. She was so tired, so weak. But she didn't hear the baby's cry.

"It's a girl, Bo." Trick said softly.

Lauren held the baby against her when suddenly she let out a wail.

The whole room calmed but cheered.

"You did it Bobo!" Kenzi squealed.

Lauren did the same thing with the girl's cord that she did with their son's cord. She handed the scissors over to Kenzi. Kenzi looked at Lauren in shock.

"Go ahead, Kenzi. You deserve this."

"But you're the proud papa." Kenzi giggled, her eyes stinging with her tears and her tears falling onto her face.

"I delivered them. Go ahead." Lauren insisted.

Once the cord was cut, Lauren laid the baby girl in the bassinet with her big brother. As she looked down at the babies, she completely blocked out the cheering and congratulating in the background. These babies didn't look like Dyson at all. In fact... the boy looked like Bo but the little girl looked... just... like... Lauren.

**TBC**


	12. Pardon My Territory

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Pardon My Territory**

~The Dahl, Two days later~

Sounds of a baby's cry could be heard as Bo rolled over in bed. Lauren laid beside her, wrapped in blankets. She hadn't been feeling well since the birth of the twins. She still helped Bo as much as possible but for some reason Bo thought that maybe Lauren was faking it. Hiding something from her. But right now, that wasn't what was important. What was important is her twins. They needed their mothers and they were at their most vulnerable right now. Fae babies didn't come into power usually until they were older. In that case, these babies needed the most protection now than they may ever need.

Bo pushed the blankets back. She let Lauren's arm on her waist fall to the bed as she sat up. Right beside her bed were two bassinets. One for her daughter and one for her son.

"I'm coming." Bo whimpered. She hadn't gotten much sleep since the babies were born. She was on non-stop baby duty. When one slept, the other was awake and vise versa. Because Lauren insisted that Bo breastfeed, for the health of her babies, Bo was the only one who could feed them obviously.

Bo sat on the edge of her bed and looked into the two bassinets. Her son was the one who wailed. She pulled her son's bassinet closer to pull him out of there. She had been sleeping for maybe an hour since her daughter fell asleep.

"Ethan, are you hungry?" Bo asked, as if her son would answer. She mused herself with how she talked to her children like they were adults and could speak and understand.

Bo sat back on her bed, pushed down her camisole and brought her son's head to her breast. Ethan latched on quickly. Bo stroked his cheek as she watched her son. She never thought that she would ever have babies after she found out she was fae. She didn't want her children to become the monster she felt like she was. Even after she realized she wasn't a monster, she was far too busy solving fae mysteries to even think of having a baby let alone two. Now that she had her son and her daughter, she felt the strong maternal instinct to protect them. To guide them. To love them. The love she felt for her babies already made her well up with joy inside.

As Bo watched her son feed from her breast, drinking in his mother's milk, she wondered: How could her mother abandon her so easily? Was she taken from her mother before her mother could feel the love that she felt for her son and her daughter? Was her mother so evil that she wanted her child expelled from her life all together? Was she pained to have a child by the man that kept her captive for so long that she was willing to give her up so easily? Even though her mother had spoken to her about giving her up, she never spoke to her about if it were hard or not.

Bo wiped a tear from her eye just as she wiped those horrid thoughts from them. She wasn't going to do that to her babies. She would never let them go. They were her children and she loved them. She wasn't going to let them grow up thinking that they were human until one day finding out that they were monsters like she had. She was going to be the mother to her children with Lauren by her side. They would bring their children up as a family. Their children will never suffer, never hungry and never ever believe that they are monsters. They were angels.

"Bo?" Lauren asked softly, knocking Bo from her thoughts.

Lauren sat up, rubbing her eyes. She turned the lamp on beside her, giving the room some light. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and turned to her girlfriend.

"Shhh..." Bo said quietly.

Lauren leaned over Bo to look at their son. He was more beautiful without all of the amniotic fluid covering him. He definitely looked just like Bo too. It made Lauren smile.

"Sorry." She whispered, placing a kiss on Bo's cheek.

"This is so weird." Bo whispered, lay back a little more to make herself more comfortable.

"What is?" Lauren asked, running her fingers over the baby's back.

"THIS." Bo motioned to her son. "Babies. Being a mom. Breastfeeding. Having two lives besides my own to worry about." Bo sounded a little stressed.

"Baby it's going to take some getting used to I know. But you're not going to be alone in this." Lauren comforted Bo, slipping her arm around Bo's shoulders. Bo leaned her head on Lauren's shoulder, looking down at her son.

"I'm scared, Lauren." Bo whispered. Her voice was sad.

"About what?" Lauren asked.

"I don't want to be like my mother and father. What if I can't protect them? What if I'm not strong enough? What if I fail? What if I do something to make them hate me like I hate my mother? What then?" Bo squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to fear it all.

"You won't, Bo. You are going to be a wonderful mother. The best in the world. Fae or human. I will be here. Don't you see? That's my job, baby." Lauren lifted Bo's chin so she could look into Bo's eyes. "I'm here to protect you and our babies. I will never fail at that. My heart beats for the three of you and I promise, I will never, ever... ever... Let anything happen to them." Lauren's voice was caring and she seemed to sure of herself.

"I love you so much." Bo sighed. She didn't know what she'd do without Lauren.

"I love you too, my Ysabeau." Lauren said with a smile.

Lauren leaned in and place a soft kiss on Bo's lips. The sound of fussing broke them apart.

"Hey, little guy." Bo said, pulling him away from her breast, covering her chest back up with her shirt and holding him close.

"I think he wants some love too." Lauren giggled. Bo smiled.

"Look, Ethan. Look. It's mama." Bo said, turning him to face Lauren.

Lauren had a huge grin on her lips as she reached out and held his hand with her finger. He gripped her finger and held it to his face. It caused Bo and Lauren to giggle.

"I think he likes you, mama." Bo grinned.

"He better." Lauren joked.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bo asked. Lauren hadn't really held the babies since they were born.

"I'd love to." Lauren responded.

Bo gently lifted Ethan from her lap and passed him over to Lauren. She took the baby in her arms and Bo laid down.

"Hello there, Ethan. I'm your mama. Mommy probably talks a lot of shi-...stuff about me but you'll see. I'll kick her butt if she says bad things about me. Okay?" Lauren was trying to sound intimidating but Bo just chuckled watching Lauren and Ethan together.

"Mamma better watch her language or mommy will be doing the tail-kicking." Bo responded as she watched the two of them.

"Shh. Don't listen to her. I'm the chosen one to protect you guys so I can do what I want. Right? Right? Yeah you know exactly what I'm saying, don't you big guy?" Lauren smiled. She placed a kiss on Ethan's lips gently before laying him against her chest. He fussed a little but as soon as she started to rub his back, he calmed.

Bo watched the two of them. Lauren looked like she was in her element. Lauren softly hummed as she held her son, rocking from side to side a little. Bo smiled, feeling like the luckiest woman on earth. What more could she ask for?

~Family Kings, A week later~

"Do we really have to do this again?" Bo groaned, holding her daughter against her. "Leaving Charlotte and Ethan home without one of us there isn't my idea of spending my days and nights." Bo whimpered.

Lauren walked through the busy store pushing a stroller with baby Ethan in it. Charlotte was in the stroller but was fussing and Bo being the overprotective mother that she was, immediately picked her up.

"No, we're not doing this again. I just wanted to come to get a few things and I needed to see Megan. We have to tell her everything Bo." Lauren insisted.

Bo nodded and adjusted Charlotte in her arms. They walked through the store grabbing things that they needed. Bo pushed the cart as she held her daughter in her arms. They grabbed food and such. The babies had plenty of what they needed. Bo breastfed so they didn't need formula and they had plenty of diapers. Finally they found Megan.

"Hey." Lauren was the first to speak. Bo kept quiet.

Megan turned to see the new family. She smiled immediately.

"Hey ladies." Megan said as she put her box down. She walked over to the women and their babies and took her gloves off.

"How are you?" Lauren asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm great." Megan looked at Bo. "How are you feeling?" Megan asked.

"I'm doing alright." Bo said with a small smile.

"Can I?" Megan asked motioning to the baby that Bo was holding.

"Lauren smiled, of course." Lauren smiled.

Megan reached for the Charlotte and Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"Bo!" Lauren growled.

Megan's eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck was that?" Megan asked.

"Language!" Bo growled, her eyes flickering again, holding her daughter to her chest.

Charlotte begun to fuss a little. Bo turned her back on Lauren and Megan and tried to calm her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Megan. Bo's been quite... territorial over the babies. Just this morning she almost ran me down because I was taking Ethan in the bathroom to give him a little bit of a bath." Lauren sighed. She looked over at Bo and then at Megan. "Listen, we need to talk. Can you meet us at the Dahl in the morning?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, of course." Megan nodded. "Lauren... I'm not going to die.. am I?" Megan asked worriedly.

Lauren couldn't help but chuckle. "No Megan. You're not going to die. We just need to talk to you." Lauren smiled.

"Alright. I'll text you before I come by." Megan added.

Bo turned and looked at Megan, her eyes still flickering.

"Is she going to be okay?" Megan asked.

"She'll be fine." Lauren sighed.

~The Dahl, The next morning~

Bo sat on the bed, unable to sleep. Lauren lay sleeping beside her with Charlotte sleeping on her chest and Ethan slept in his bassinet.

_'How are you going to protect them?'_ A voice asked. Bo looked around.

"Stop it mom." Bo growled.

_'You can't protect them, Bo. You're just like your father.'_ The voice growled again.

"No. I'm not." Bo whimpered.

Bo raised from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and looked at herself. She studied her face. Her eyes were still flickering. She looked exhausted as though she hadn't slept in weeks. Her lips were dry, colorless and cracking. She licked them to try and make them look better but it only dried them out more. Bo studied the dark circles around her eyes. She rubbed them in hopes of making them go away.

_'Admit it, Ysabeau. Give up.'_ The voice demanded. It caused Bo to jump.

"No. I'm not giving up! I love my children, unlike you." Bo's eyes were suddenly their solid ice blue.

_'Haha."_ The voice evilly chuckled. _'You are a bastard and so are your children. Give up now. Join me, Bo. We will make the fae crumble at our feet.'_

"Leave me alone!" Bo screamed. She pulled her fist back and punched the mirror with her hand, causing it to shatter.

Bo fell back on her butt. Her hand seared with pain as she sat on the floor. She cradled her hand against her chest. The door flew open and Lauren was standing there in a pair of tight gray pajama shorts and a gray tank top, her hair disheveled.

"Bo? Bo what happened!" Lauren gasped as she kneeled next to Bo, careful of the glass.

Bo lifted her head to look into Lauren's eyes. Bo's were ice blue.

"I'm sorry. She wants me. She wants me to be her. She wants me to be evil like my father. She wants me to leave my babies. She's going to take me and Dyson is going to get the children." Bo sobbed, looking down at her hand. She felt pure shame and fear.

"No one is going to get them, Ysabeau. You're not evil. You're not going with your mother. You are a good person, Bo." Lauren lifted Bo's head to look into her eyes. "You are a wonderful girlfriend, an amazing mother and a good person." Lauren's voice was stern but loving.

"She's going to win this time, Lauren. They will win." Bo sobbed. She leaned into Lauren sobbing uncontrollably.

Lauren pulled Bo against her, hugging her girlfriend and not wanting to let go. She ignored the sound of her text tone in the background as she held her girlfriend. Suddenly she was pushed away by Bo with such powerful force. She hit the door frame hard, causing her pain in her spine. Bo grabbed a big shard of glass and held it to Lauren's throat.

"You're the reason this has happened to me! It's your fault I'm going to lose my children!" Bo shouted. "I'm not going to let you hurt my babies. I'm not going to let you take them from me!" Bo growled.

"What are you talking about? Bo I would never take them! You're not going to lose them!" Lauren cried in fear. Feeling the cold glass against her throat made her not even want to swallow the spit that was welling up in her throat.

"Yes! You will! You're going to take them and you're going to make it so I never see them again! You're going to take them away because of who I am!" Tears streamed from Bo's eyes as she yelled at Lauren.

"I am not going to take them away! Bo, stop this!" Lauren shouted back, tears streaming from her eyes.

The door opened fully behind Lauren causing the women to look up. Megan smacked Bo across the back of her head with a pan causing Bo to become knocked unconscious and fall into Lauren's lap. Lauren looked up at Megan.

"I think maybe you're the one in danger, not me." Megan sighed softly.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: I haven't seen the new episode but a friend in Canada told me about the baby names. I couldn't resist. It was too perfect! The fact that Lauren apparently talked about how she liked Ethan for a boy's name and Charlotte for a girl's name. I love both names. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying so far! :) Lots of juicy things to come your way in this story!**_


	13. Pins And Needles

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Pins And Needles**

~The Dahl, Later that day~

"Please!" Bo cried. Bo had gotten so out of control when she became conscious, Trick had to lock her in a cage.

"Stop it, Bo!" Trick warned as he paced their apartment above the Dahl.

"I can't take this! The pull is too strong!" Bo looked like an animal. Her hair was disheveled and the look on her face was contorted in such pain and need. Her eyes were blue, her mouth seemed to glow with the pretty electric blue as if she were going to feed. She sat crouched in the corner of the cage, her fingers digging into the skin of her arms.

"Come on, Bo. You need to fight it. Fight it baby. This isn't you." Lauren begged. She sat at the opposite of the cage on the outside.

"NO!" Bo shouted.

It took everything inside not to cry for Lauren. Her heart went out to her girlfriend. Their babies needed her and her mother's curse over her was driving her insane. Literally. Right in front of her eyes she was watching her girlfriend deteriorate. She didn't know what to do and Trick was trying hard to figure out what he could do to break the curse.

"Lauren, didn't you say Bo could heal herself by feeding?" Megan asked. She stood by the children's bassinets as she just checked on them.

"Yeah so what?" Lauren asked, pushing her hair from her face.

"Why doesn't she just feed?" Megan asked, walking over to stand between Trick and Lauren.

"It's not that simple, Megan. Bo's power to heal only helps with her physical being, not her mental. Trick's oath that he wrote years ago is the problem. God damnitt Trick! Why did you have to write that?" Lauren cursed, standing with frustration.

"Do you see Bo? This is exactly the sort of problem I had with Aife!" Trick shouted at Lauren. "Do not question my authority over my child and my decisions! I know my decisions came with a price!" Trick was angry and upset. "I never thought the price for trying to tame my daughter would soon cause my granddaughter such a problem." Trick sighed. He looked over at Bo in the cage as she wept with pain and agony.

"Well then do something! Un-write the law!" Lauren shouted.

"First of all, you can't "un-write" a law! Second of all, even if I could, who knows what horrors would be unleashed because of other fae no longer able to control their offspring. Some fae use that law to keep peace." Trick growled. He walked over to the cage, studying Bo.

"You can not just stand here and watch Bo lose herself to your fucking daughter!" Lauren yelled at Trick.

Trick turned to look at Lauren and Megan.

"You two need to kill Dyson and unbind Bo from her mother." Trick spoke as if he suddenly found the answer.

"Wait, kill Dyson?" Megan asked curiously. Lauren and Trick sat down and talked to Megan already. She knew everything she needed to know.

"How are we going to unbind Bo from Aife? She is Aife's daughter. They are always going to be bound together, Trick." Lauren rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I forgot about the Ash Mark." Trick said, rubbing his beard.

"What's the Ash Mark?" Megan asked curiously.

"The Ash Mark is something that the fae used to use for exorcism." Trick informed them.

"An exorcism? Really Trick?" Lauren sighed.

"Back in the old days, there were fae who could get inside the minds and bodies of humans and their fellow fae. They could create chaos without being blamed because humans and fae couldn't detect it." Trick grabbed his book and started flipping through it. "It's a curse that is placed on a fae or a human cast by a shaman. You could go to a shaman and pay him to put a curse on someone that their soul be open to others. If the shaman agreed, it allowed for fae to jump inside of the mind and or the body of the host. In the catholic church, when priests do exorcisms, they aren't getting rid of demons, they are ridding people of fae." Trick added. Finally he sat the book down.

"What's that?" Megan asked, pointing to the picture of a pointed cross.

"That is the Sacred Pin of Eldom. It is a tool that the blood sage could use for sacrifices. I was given one by my father. It's been passed down through my family through the generations and is very old." Trick informed

"How do we preform the sacrifice?" Lauren asked, leaning over Trick.

"Well, many many years ago, the pin was stolen from me by humans who knew of fae and wanted us dead. They hid it in their church. In order to get the pin, you must go find the pin. I was given a map years after the pin was stolen. It apparently is a map to find the pin." Trick informed, thumbing through the book again.

"What's so special about this pin?" Megan questioned.

"It was blessed by the tree of Eldom. Back when the main families were just around, each family got a blessed object. Our family received the pin. It is the one thing that is required. After you find the pin, we need to get Aife and Bo to the ancient clearing. We place them on the two stones." Trick said as he pointed on a page that looked like a drawing of the place. "We place the pin on the ground between them so that all of the points are facing the proper direction, north, south, east and west. We prick all four sides with Aife's blood and all four sides with Bo's blood. Once we've done that, the tree of Eldom will preform the sacrifice." Trick informed.

"Where does the Ash Mark come into play?" Lauren asked this time.

"The Ash Mark is the sacrifice itself. When the sacrifice is done, the ends of the pin will become inflamed with fire, burning the blood and the bond along with it. It leaves a permanent scar on both being's bodies where the fae has entered the body. Bo's will probably be on her chest over her heart. Aife probably used the love she has for Bo. Aife's will probably be on the base of her neck. Most of the fae who decide to do such things will have that over their necks as if it were controlling their most deepest darkest places." Trick added.

"Great. Where's the map?" Megan asked.

Trick grabbed the map out of the back of the book.

"This was given to me by one of the humans who took it from me. It came with a letter. He said he was sorry for what he and his men had done. He found out his wife was a fae shortly after and he said he couldn't tell me exactly where it was because he feared for his life along with his wife's life. So he gave me that." Trick handed Lauren the map.

"How are the babies going to eat, Trick?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"I will see that they feed. Bo will not harm Charlotte or Ethan. Her intuition as a mother will be more powerful than Aife's hold on her. This I promise you, Lauren." Trick looked between the two women. "Megan, you are more powerful than you know. The Luna are a sacred fae and are rare. But they are very powerful. Almost unstoppable. The eve of your power coming to you is nearing. It will take you and Lauren at least three days to arrive at this church. The evening when the moon is at it's fullest, your gift will come to you. Do not fight it. You will feel a little sick. But once the sickness passes, you will be fierce and unstoppable." Trick looked over at Lauren. "Lauren, your love for Bo and your children will be the power you need. You have that power but you must control it. Harness it." Trick was a true mentor to the both of the ladies in front of him.

"How will we defeat Dyson, Trick? He's strong." Lauren was still very worried.

"I have gifts for you. Stay here. I will be right back."

Trick left, leaving Megan and Lauren to their thoughts. Megan turned to Lauren.

"I don't know if I can do this, Lauren." Megan sighed. "I want to help you and Bo but... What if Trick is wrong about me?" Megan's eyes were full of desperation and fear.

"He's not. Trick is never wrong about these things, Megan. Ever since I started working for the fae, I have learned that if there is one man who knows what he is talking about, it's Trick. If we want to save Bo, we have to trust him and each other. I'll be damned if I let Bo's mother torment her and take her from our children." Lauren said, crossing her arms and looking at Bo.

"Wait... But isn't Charlotte and Ethan Dyson's babies?" Megan asked, confused again.

Lauren looked at Megan. "I don't think they are. We thought they were. But something inside tells me that the night after we fought the Garuda, when Bo and I had sex, I think she and I conceived them." Lauren admitted.

"Wait... What? That's impossible!" Megan laughed.

"Not in the fae world it's not. We exchanged some sort of power, some sort of chi. Chi alone can impregnate people. Even male fae can carry offspring too." Lauren sighed.

"Wow. I need to get used to the 'fae' and how completely fucked up they are." Megan chuckled.

"Fae are not fucked up." Lauren growled.

Megan put her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean it like that."

Lauren sighed. "I know you didn't, Megan. I'm sorry. I'm just on edge. With everything going on, Bo has always been the leader, the one in charge, the one who did everything. Now that it's all up to me, it's hard to see Bo so helpless, so... broken." Lauren ran a hand through her hair again.

Suddenly the door opened back up and Trick walked in with two very large sheaths.

"This one is for you." Trick said as he handed one to Megan. "And this one is yours." He responded, handing Lauren the other.

Megan's sword was completely silver. The handle was encrusted with blue sapphire crystals and gems. Lauren's sword was also completely silver and was engraved on the blade. It read, 'The worthy one, the chosen one, power and unity shall succeed' and it was encrusted with green diamonds.

"The green diamond is rare and no human has ever seen them. They were made from the blood of trolls. They are rare and I was lucky enough to craft that sword myself." Trick smiled at Lauren.

"Trick this is beautiful." Lauren said in shock. She leaned in and hugged Trick tight. "We're going to save, Bo Trick. I promise."

Trick nodded. He cleared his throat as if he were trying to hide his tears. He too feared for his daughter, granddaughter and great-grandchildren.

"And yours, young lady. That sword you have was made by an ancient Luna fae. Luna fae get their power from those blue sapphires. It was given to me when the prophecy was revealed. Your great-great-great-grandfather trusted me with it."

Megan's eyes widened.

"Wow. Talk about your average family heirloom."

Trick chuckled and patted her hand.

"You two need to get going. I will stay with Bo and the children. Kenzi and Hale are going to meet you at Kenzi's shack. They are going to help you find the pin and defeat Dyson. Please be safe." Trick told them both.

Lauren walked over to the babies. She looked down at her children sleeping. She leaned in, kissing Ethan's cheek. She then leaned down and kissed Charlotte's cheek. She whispered that she loved them in their ears and that she will never let any harm come to them and that she would save their mother. Lauren then walked over to Bo's cage and kneelt down beside it. She looked at Bo who looked so unlike herself and crazed like an animal.

"Bo, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. I'm going to fix this, okay baby? I promise. Your mother and Dyson will pay for what they've done to you. Please, fight this and when I come back this will be all over. I love you, Ysabeau." Lauren whispered softly into Bo's ear from the other side of the cage.

Lauren stood and looked over at Megan.

"It's now or never." Megan told Lauren.

Lauren nodded and grabbed her cellphone. She gave a nod to Trick and Megan before walking out of the room, Megan hot on her heels.

She was going to save Bo and the children, even if it meant dying in the process.

~The next morning, Outside of The Church Of Bells~

"You know, for a beautiful name, this church is so creepy." Kenzi shivered as they neared the entrance to the ancient church that had been turned to almost complete rubble over the years, covered in vines and vegetation from being abandoned.

"It's not that creepy." Megan chuckled.

"If you knew of it's history you would think so." Kenzi chided.

"Why? What's the history of it?" Megan asked curiously.

"It's said that this church is named after Pope Sylvester the second. He was known for his dealing with devils and demons. They say that when every Pope dies, his bones rattle." Hale informed her. "The maker of the church is said to have worshipped the Pope and they said he went crazy and said that Pope Sylvester visited him in his dreams, telling him to create a church in his honor and to devout his worships to the devil." Hale told Megan, trying to sound as creepy as possible.

Megan shuddered uneasily as they all stopped in front of the church, looking up at it. It sent shivers down all of their spines.

"Well... it's not or never." Lauren sighed.

"I just want to say if anything happens in here, I love you all." Kenzi sighed.

"Love you too, Kenz. Now lets do this for Bo and the babies." Lauren added.

"For Bo and the babies." The rest of them said.

The group walked into the church, unable to tell what lay ahead for their future inside of the church.

**TBC**


	14. I'm Losing My Religion

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I'm Losing My Religion**

~Inside The Church Of Bells~

The inside of The Church Of Bells looked nothing like a church of "god" should. The old decrepit, ancient building seemed to glow on the outside with envy, inviting those inside even with the severe vegetation growing all around it and the gross that had been knocked down from the top was now laying by the entrance, smashed into pieces but still in somewhat the form of a cross. The inside was raw, uninviting, centuries of use and abuse showing on the inside. Where the windows once had been were now glassless holes where sun was shining through, making the inside glow. The pews were strewn with garbage, graffiti and more vegetation. What used to be beautiful red oak pews were trash. Molded and thrown all over the nave of the church. The stone walls looked so unstable that it seemed if you removed one, the whole church would crumble to bits and pieces.

As the group went down the nave of the church, leading them toward the chancel. The centuries old altar sat behind the chancel and a tabernacle sat atop the altar. It was the only thing that didn't look old and in ruins. It looked new, fresh, beautiful.

Hale and Kenzi both held torches that they found right inside the narthex which was just at the top of the steps where the entrance to the church lay. They had a feeling they would need it once in the church. But the light that shined in the church seemed to glow. They didn't seem to need the torches. But by looks of the map, they were going to get deeper into the church and they would need them soon enough.

Lauren and Megan gripped the handles of their swords while Kenzi and Hale held the torches, Kenzi gripping the map in her other hand.

"Look, there's the altar. Let's sit the map down and look at it." Hale suggested.

Kenzi nodded. She and Hale ran towards the altar. They used their arms to swipe the candles and vegetation away from the top of the cold stone altar and onto the floor so they could lay the map out. Lauren and Megan had their back toward the altar, suddenly very alert.

The hair stood up on the back of Megan and Lauren's necks. Their nostrils flared. The air thickened and the sunlight in the room seemed to die out a little. They slowly backed toward the chancel.

"I don't think we're alone, guys." Megan said, her voice quivering in fear. She had stated on the way to the church that she had never fought before in her life. But Lauren reassured her by telling her that what Trick had explained to her about her power was that it would come to her and that her being a Luna, they were natural fighters, a gift given from their fae power and no practice would be needed.

Megan's stomach churned at the fear of whatever lay hidden in this ancient church. It sent chills down her spine.

"Of course we're not." Kenzi said toward Megan.

"Alright, if we're here at the altar, it looks like there should be some sort of lever hidden by the tabernacle that will open a secret passage by the chancel." Hale observed, looking over the map.

"I'll find it!" Kenzi chirped in, immediately walking around the Altar to the tabernacle. She fiddled with it. "Ugh! This thing isn't moving. It feels cemented to this damn thing." She sighed, trying to lift it up.

"That's because it's not supposed to, Kenz." Lauren said as she and Lauren joined she and Hale by the altar.

Lauren put her hands on the tabernacle itself and started to twist it but it was hard.

"Help me, Kenz. Twist it." Lauren ordered.

Kenzi immediately put her hands on the sacred object and started to use all the strength they had to twist it.

The stone floors by the chancel rail began to creek and screech and a hidden entry to stairs was suddenly there.

"Yes!" Kenzi smiled as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Let's go." Hale ordered. Hale took his torch and went first, Kenzi behind him, Megan behind her and Lauren last.

~The Dahl~

Trick watched closely as Bo held Charlotte in her arms. Her daughter was suckling at her breast, feeding from her mother's natural milk. She stroked her cheek, her head, her hand, her arm. Trick could see the good in Bo, her motherly instincts taking over any hold that her mother or anyone else for that matter placed on her. Trick hoped that this would help keep Bo sane.

Bo looked up from looking down at her beautiful baby girl and looked at Trick. Her face was stricken with sadness, tears pouring from her eyes. Trick's heart went out to Bo, pulling at his own tears. Seeing his granddaughter in such pain, such agony, such torment was killing him.

"I don't want to die, Avo." Bo whimpered, hugging her daughter close protectively.

"You're not going to die, Bo." Trick sniffled.

"What if Dyson..." Bo started but was swiftly cut off by Trick's words.

"Don't think about your mother or Dyson. Your children need you Bo." Trick sighed.

"I don't want to hurt them." Bo cried, looking back down at her baby who showed no fear to her mother.

"You won't. It is in a fae blood. You do not hurt your young. You love and protect but you do not harm." Trick informed her.

Bo looked up at him.

"I love them so much." Bo cried. She feared. She feared greatly for herself, for Lauren, for her children. She feared that all hope was lost.

"I know you do, Bo. They know too." Trick looked down at Charlotte in Bo's arms. So peaceful, so serene. It was a stark contrast to the way Bo had been acting before her infant daughter woke in hunger.

~The Church~

The long corridor at the bottom of the steps was narrow and dark. The stone walls held torches that were already lit with flames. That was odd. It didn't look like anyone had been here for centuries besides the occasional cults looking for a place of worship. The walls were littered with vegetation, dirt, ash... and fresh blood?

"What is that?" Megan gasped, looking at the red splatter on the right wall.

"That's blood." Lauren sighed. She looked at Hale and Kenzi. "Someone's gotten here before us." Lauren warned.

"That or someone never left." Hale warned back.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asked worriedly.

"Well it's possible that Pope Sylvester is still here. It was speculated that he was actually a fae demon called a Wither fae. They are dark fae. In the ancient days, they called them hell's angels because they were true demons. They were fae who turned into devilish creatures with wings and ugly dog-like faces with goat like legs, like the devil is depicted. He could still be here." Hale informed the group.

"And you forgot to mention this why?!" Kenzi shouted at Hale.

"I thought it was just a myth!" Hale said, trying to justify himself.

"If we make it out alive, I'm killing you myself!" Kenzi growled. Suddenly there was a loud horrid shriek that came from behind a door at the end of the corridor.

"Is that where we're going?" Megan whimpered.

"Yep." Lauren answered.

"Do we have to." Megan asked.

"Yep." Lauren said again.

The group inched themselves toward the door. Before they even got there, the stone door opened slowly. They walked through it, one by one, huddled together. The sight before them could only be one out of a fae horror story.

Bodies. Human and fae alike littered the ground. Blood, flesh, organs and bones lay strewn across the floor. The stone walls opened to a big room. At the head of the room lay an altar with a bloody woman on it. She had long brown-black hair. She was naked, unconscious and covered in blood. A fire place behind the altar blazed with fire. Candles covered the floor along the walls leading up to the steps to the altar.

"Oh my god." Kenzi gasped as she began to run toward the dying woman but Hale grabbed her.

"It could be a trick. Wither fae are known for trickery." Hale warned.

They watched as the woman lay barely breathing and bleeding heavily.

"No, that's a woman who needs our help." Kenzi insisted.

"Kenzi no!" Hale shouted as she ran toward the altar.

Suddenly a flash of fire burst toward the woman from the fireplace which caused Kenzi to gasp, her eyes growing wide and her face flashing in fear. The burst of fire caused Kenzi to fly back and hit a column to the far left side of the room.

"KENZI!" Lauren cried out just as the burst of fire formed an old man. He was covered in white hair and looked dirty. He was covered by a bright red cloak.

"Who dares enter my house!" He boomed. He placed his hands together, glaring at them.

"Who are you?!" Megan shouted.

The old man growled, his face turning into a dog like face before turning back to human. Megan gasped in response, fear at it's height inside of her.

"I do not answer to you!" The man boomed.

"We are looking for the Sacred Pin of Eldom." Hale said calmly.

"THAT IS MY PIN!" The man growled again, shouting at the fae in front of him.

"Please, sir. My girlfriend... her mother is hurting her and she will not be able to raise her children if we don't stop her. We will give it back. Please we just need to save her." Lauren begged, hoping that showing that this is dire that maybe he would reason with them.

The old man simply chuckled.

"Ysabeau Abigail Merida Agnes Succubare Baphomet. Mmmmm." The old man hissed, his fingers growing longer and looking darker as he licked them, suddenly covered in blood.

"Bo..." Lauren whispered to herself.

"I know her well, quite intimately." The man chuckled dark and evilly.

"How do you know, Bo?" Lauren demanded an answer in her voice.

"She is..." The man slowly started to change before them suddenly he was much taller as his cloak fell away, standing almost eight feet tall suddenly, goat legs and the head of a dog. His voice was suddenly demonic and angry. "My daughter."

The group gasped. _This_ thing was Bo's father?!

"You lie!" Lauren shouted at him.

The demon turned his head sharply to look at Lauren.

"How dare you challenge me!" He growled, taking a swing at her.

Lauren ducked away and unsheathed her sword.

"If she is your daughter than surely you would want her safe!" Lauren shouted, holding her sword and in a stance. Megan did the same and Hale ran to Kenzi.

"I want her with me!" The demon growled again, swinging at both girls this time. But they jumped out of the way each time.

"You can't have her!" Lauren cried. She swung her sword at him, slicing his arm. The demon howled in pain, stumbling back a little till he formed back into the little old man who was holding his searing arm.

"You little twit!" The man shouted. "How dare you tell me I can not have my daughter! You inbred!" He shouted again.

"She is mine." Lauren growled.

The man chuckled again. "Yours? Yours? YOURS?!" The man shouted once more. "I guess you're the prophecy. Well not when I kill you..." He pointed at Lauren. "You." He pointed at Megan. "You." He pointed at Hale. "And you." He pointed at Kenzi who was already alert but hurting. "If it hadn't been for you and those brats she would have listened to me by now!" The man shook his head, his wound suddenly healing.

"Listen to you? What are you talking about, demon?" Lauren ordered.

The man pointed to the woman on the altar. "If Aife had never escaped they could have lived like queens with me! But no! Her damn love for our daughter made her weak!" The man spat. "So what do I do? I have to spend a part of my eternity trying to coax my daughter back to me!" He spat again.

"Aife." Megan whispered to herself. Now she realized it was Bo's mother on that altar.

"You used Aife to get to Bo, didn't you?" Lauren asked.

"Of course I did! My daughter is MINE. No one takes what is mine! I stole that little blood elf's pin centuries ago and I knew I would need it when my child was born. Her mother was an insolate little bitch and I knew she would take my daughter from me. I kidnapped Aife years ago before Bo came into power. I had to wait until she came into power and I've been using the pin ever since. Whispering to Bo through her mother, using Dyson as a toy in the whole thing too." The old man seemed to laugh. "He did all he needed. His child was to be the chosen one's. But when I realized YOU had already impregnated her, I was going to steal the chosen child and raise him myself. My grandson will be much help to me." The old man explained.

The whole group was in shock with what this demon was saying.

Behind him, Kenzi started to inch her way towards Aife who was coming to a little.

"When I realized it was your son and not Dyson's he was no more use to me. He made a nice little snack." The man laughed. "I think when I found out that Dyson had not impregnated Bo at all and that you were the creator of both of Bo's offspring was wen I decided it." He snickered. "But I figured I'd settle for my grandchildren instead of my daughter. Whispering through Aife to her, I wanted Bo to bring me those offspring of hers too!" The man slammed his fist against a column.

"How could you do this to her. She is your flesh and blood!" Lauren cried.

"Demons don't feel pain... we inflict it." He said before he suddenly turned back into his demon and started swinging and lashing out at Lauren and Megan. The two women did their best to fight him. Slashing at him as he charged them. Their swords were their only defenses.

Meanwhile, Kenzi had gotten to Aife just as he was explaining that he wanted Bo's babies.

"Kenzi?" Aife whimpered as Kenzi helped Aife to sit up and pulled the blanket that she laid on around her. The pin was laying right on Aife's chest so Kenzi quickly pocketed it.

"Shh. We're going to get you out of here." She said, waving over to Hale. Kenzi had a feeling that none of what Aife had did to Bo was her fault but everything to do with that demon.

Lauren suddenly was thrown against a wall. Megan took the chance to jump up and slam her blade into the demon's back. The demon howled and cried. Lauren immediately got up, not feeling any pain and charged at the demon, slashing him with her blade, successfully cutting his hand from his arm. He slowly turned back into the old man. Lauren and Megan both stood above the man and pointed their swords at him before dismembering his head from his body and slicing his torso in half. The two women watched as the blood poured out and they looked at one another, beaten up and breathing hard. The looked over to Hale, Aife and Kenzi when the whole place begun to shake.

"It's going to collapse we need to go now!" Megan warned.

Everyone ran toward the stairs, ducking and dodging falling debris as they did. Once they made it up the steps, the demons within the building screeched and caused the place to rumble even more. They made one last final run before suddenly the building collapse behind them leaving only the door at the front standing as they got outside and down the steps.

~The Dahl~

Loud thudding noises could be heard from downstairs. Bo was sleeping in the cage, the babies slept and Trick paced. The group had been gone way too long but as soon as he heard the noises, he immerged from the room and got downstairs as fast as he could.

"Aife?" Trick asked when he got down to the bar. Everyone was dirty and bloody and looked exhausted. Especially his daughter who didn't look evil and suddenly looked like a little girl all over again.

"It wasn't her Trick." Megan informed Trick immediately.

"What do you mean?" Trick asked bewildered.

"Bo...Bo...Boa..." Aife tried to get out.

"It was Bo's father." Lauren sighed.

"What?! It was Boa who did this?!" Trick rasped.

"Boa?" Kenzi asked confused.

"He was born Damien Lazarus Azazel Silas Baphomet. As a boy they called him Boa for his fascination with large snakes. He was Bo's father. Her mother named her Ysabeau after her mother but Boa named her Ysabeau Abigail Merida Agnes Succubare Baphomet after the women who raised him along with Aife's mother. Abigail, Merida and Agnes were the daughters of Baphomet. They were impregnated by a Whither fae, an ancient fae who was evil and powerful. They were already daughters of the devil and they were impregnated by an evil and powerful fae, creating the ultimate evil. Boa." Trick informed them.

Slowly he walked towards Aife.

"Papa." Aife whimpered. She was far beyond weak.

"Aife Siobhan Orla Fitzpatrick." Trick whispered as he reached her. His palm pressed against her cheek. He raised Aife's face to look at her better. Her eyes were blood shot and silvery ice blue, her lips were red, almost purple and her skin was like sandpaper. "Oh this isn't good." Trick sighed.

"What else isn't good?" Kenzi asked, rolling her eyes.

"She's weak. We need to break the bond now or Bo's going to suck the life right now of her mother. The struggle is sucking the life from her. Hurry, upstairs!" Trick urged, leading the group upstairs.

Once upstairs, Bo was laying on her back in the cage.

"Bo." Aife weakly cried out.

"Shh. We're going to fix this." Megan said softly.

Trick opened the cage, no longer afraid and pulled Bo onto the floor. When he looked her over, she too looked the same as Aife.

"Damnitt! He was using himself as the pull. He's dead now their souls are dying." Trick growled.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked worriedly as she kneeled next to Bo.

"Without someone as force behind it, their souls are lost. Boa was using his own life to force their souls into a bind. We need the pin but we won't need the tree. Quickly, lay them side by side. I'll get my book." Trick ordered.

Lauren backed away as she watched the mother and daughter be laid side by side. Like twins with the way their conditions were.

Aife laced her fingers with Bo's fingers.

Trick looked at the group.

"The pin. Now."

Kenzi immediately gave the pin to Trick.

He knelt between the two women and laid the book down.

"Everyone back, NOW." He ordered again. Trick was scary like this.

Everyone stepped back. Trick grabbed the pin and he rolled the pin across Aife, piercing her skin with each end. She cried out as it burned her flesh, smoke coming from each wound. Trick did the same with Bo and she too cried out, suddenly conscious but weak.

"Bo.." Lauren cried. Megan put her arm over Lauren's shoulders and Lauren put her hand over her mouth, unable to stop herself from crying but choking back a sob.

Suddenly Trick started to chant in another language. He used a dagger of his own and sliced both hands. He held his hands over both women's bodies and let his blood drip down into their wounds. Trick's eyes turned white, his body rigid and straight. There was a flash from his hands down into the two women and they cried out, screaming from pain.

"NO!" Lauren cried, turning her head unable to watch.

Then the light died out as Trick went back to normal. Aife was the first to move, Bo now unconscious.

"Papa?" Aife asked, looking up at him.

"Hale, blankets." Trick ordered. He leaned over Aife, stroking her hair. "It is papa, Aife." He said with a smile.

"Papa it's you." Aife reached up, touching his cheek. Hale returned with blankets.

Trick put one over Aife and the other over Bo.

Lauren moved to Bo and pulled her in her arms as she sat.

"Come on Bo. Come on baby. Please wake up, please." Lauren sobbed, placing kisses all over Bo's face.

"Ysabeau." Aife was immediately concerned.

"She will be fine." Trick reassured.

"She's not waking up." Lauren sobbed.

"You need to give her..." Trick started.

"SHES NOT WAKING UP!" Lauren growled, her eyes glowing electric green.

Suddenly Bo's eyes fluttered and Lauren looked down. Her eyes went back to normal.

"Bo? Bo?" Lauren asked, looking into her eyes. Bo reached up to cup her cheek.

"Lauren." Bo whispered softly.

"Bo." Aife said softly.

Bo looked over at her mother when she heard her voice and gripped Lauren's body, whimpering in fear.

"It's okay... She's not going to hurt you, Bo." Trick said calmly.

"She... She..."

"It wasn't me. I swear it Bo. I swear it, baby girl." Aife's eyes were true. She wasn't lying and Bo could sense it.

"Then who..." Bo looked around the room, wanting answers.

"We need to talk." Lauren sighed softly.

**TBC**


	15. Devoted

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Devoted**

~The Dahl, The Next Day~

Lauren held her infant daughter to her chest. She felt like she was getting a second chance to be a mother. It was only a day ago that she was told that both Ethan and Charlotte are her and Bo's. It made her feel like she had some power. What kind she didn't know but it was something that made her feel so much different about her life. It made her feel fulfilled and happy. Whatever it was, Lauren knew she would be there for Bo and for their children. She would kiss every cut and bruise away. She would wipe every tear from their eyes. She would even endure the nights of sexual frustration when she and Bo wanted to be alone but their children wouldn't let them. Not that she wanted to at this point. She wanted to hold them close and never let them go. Not after the scary evils that she has seen.

Lauren turned to Bo who sat in her rocking chair nursing Ethan. There was something different about Bo. Lauren watched as she stroked Ethan's cheek. She knew Bo was lost in thought but Lauren knew that Bo was probably happy to hear her own thoughts for once. Even as peaceful as the scene in front of her looked, Lauren feared for Bo. A lot has happened in the last few months. She didn't seem to want to talk about any of it. But she did talk to her mother. A little. Lauren agreed to watch the children while Bo, Trick and Aife sit down and have their talk. They needed to as a family.

"I think Charlotte is getting a little impatient." Lauren laughed lightly, walking over to Bo with a fussing Charlotte.

Bo looked up from her seat and smiled.

"He's just about done. I need to switch arms though." Bo said as she lifted Ethan. She held him in one arm and lifted him towards Lauren while Lauren carefully lowered Charlotte into Bo's other arm. They had been getting good at handling both of the children.

Ethan went to Lauren with no problem. She smiled and kissed his head. Bo pulled up her shirt over her right breast and pulled her shirt down to her left. She tried feeding the babies on the same breast one time and it hurt far too much. It was a mistake she'd never make again that was for sure.

Once Charlotte was settled in, Bo laid her head back against the cushion on the rocker. She took a deep breath. Years ago she could never see herself being a mother. Now she had two children with a woman that she loved dearly. Things had changed more than she ever thought in the last few years. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ethan is asleep. Do you need anything, baby?" Lauren asked. She walked over to the side of the rocker and pushed Bo's hair out of her face. She sucked in hard as the soft taut skin of Bo's neck became very apparent to her. All this work and no play was taking a toll on her. She knew Bo had to feel the same.

"I'm okay." Bo said softly. "I'm just tried." Bo still didn't look at Lauren. It seemed like Bo had been avoiding something. Especially with Lauren. She was very quiet, she seemed lifeless.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked, running her fingers through Bo's hair. Bo simply nodded, her eyes still on her daughter. Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. Whatever it was, she needed to find out.

~The Dahl, A few days later~

As the days passed, Lauren worried more and more about Bo. She thought that once they fixed what was going on with Bo, that she would no longer need to worry about her girlfriend but it was becoming very clear that she would never stop worrying about Bo. Every little thing had her on edge. Just someone bringing her name up from their lips sent Lauren's heart into overdrive. She was edgy and she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. She spent most of her time watching over the babies and Bo. It was as if that was all her life was becoming. No longer a lover but a fighter. When she did sleep she had these dreams that woke her in a cold sweat, had her crying out for Bo. It was getting to the point where it didn't feel worth it to sleep.

Bo had become a zombie. She didn't do anything. She wouldn't let anyone near her or even in the room other than Lauren. Nor had she left the room or the babies. She did the same thing day in and day out. She woke to feed the babies and slept. Woke again to change the babies and slept. When the babies fussed to be held she held them and then slept more. Bo wasn't acting like a succubus and she wasn't acting like a lover or a person. Just a mother. She hardly ate. It had been weeks since she fed and her energy was low.

Trick inched his way into the room where Bo slept. It was the only time he could enter the room without Bo begging him to leave. Lauren was standing by the coffee pot in their "kitchen", hand on her hip and sipping a cup of hot coffee. She looked up as Trick lightly shut the door. She had been lost in thought she didn't even hear him open it. Trick walked over to the bed and gave a little kiss to Ethan who lay in the bed beside Bo with her hand resting on his belly before turning to pick up Charlotte who was awake in her bassinet but not fussing. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down on the edge with his great-granddaughter in his arms.

"How is she?" Trick whispered.

Lauren walked over and sat down on the ottoman to the rocking chair so they could speak quietly, coffee still in her hands.

"She's not talking. She's not doing anything, Trick. Bo is like a zombie-mom. She feeds them, changes them and sleeps. She hasn't fed, she hasn't eaten she hasn't even gotten up to bathe them. I've been doing that. I have to drag her out of the bed just to take a shower." Lauren sighed heavily. She took another sip of her coffee.

"It sounds like she's in denial about what happened." Trick admitted, adjusting Charlotte in his lap.

"Denial?" Lauren asked with a confused look on her face.

"Her father was the one behind it all. She blamed her mother this whole time. She was raped because her father influenced Dyson. That will take a toll on a person. Fae or human." Trick sighed softly.

"I just wish I could do something, anything. I don't want to have to hold her down just to get her to feed." Lauren huffed.

"You have to give her time, Lauren. She's been through a lot these past few days. You need to let her ride this out. She'll talk when she's ready." Trick said, trying to give Lauren a little smile. "Now look, I've sent Kenzi and Hale to the store to pick up some stuff. Write me a list and I'll give them a call." Trick passed Charlotte to Lauren when she sat her drink down and he stood.

"What if she doesn't talk, Trick?" Lauren asked, looking at Trick. "I can't even sleep. All I do is watch over them. I can't leave without feeling like I need to come back in a hurry to protect them. I'm feeling so guarded like I need to keep everyone away. It's hard right now not to push you out of the room." Lauren added.

Trick chuckled lightly. "Its because you **are** their protector. That's what happens. But you have to learn to harness it. Well work on it when the time is right but for now, your family needs you." Trick kissed Lauren's head and out of the door he went.

As soon as he left, Charlotte started to fuss. It was feeding time. Lauren walked over to the bed and rubbed Bo's back with one hand and held Charlotte in the other.

"Bo? Baby, Charlotte is ready for a feeding." Lauren whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo's eyes fluttered as she let out a deep breath. She yawned and sat up, careful of her son laying in the bed beside her. Bo took Charlotte into her arms and pushed down her camisole. She laid her head back against the pillows while she let her daughter feed, just staring up at the ceiling. It was starting to kill Lauren the way Bo was acting. She felt like she was trying to help a lost soul that didn't want to be found.

"Bo will you talk to me? Please, baby?" Lauren begged softly.

"About what?" Bo's voice barely spoke out in a whisper.

"What is going on. You're like a drone on autopilot." Lauren sighed.

Bo picked her head up and looked at Lauren. "Nothing is wrong. I'm tired. Okay? I told you that before."

"You need to feed. If you feed you won't be so tired." Lauren insisted but Bo simply shook her head. "Why don't you just listen to me for once? Why don't you just trust me! I know what happens to your kind if they don't. Bo you will turn on our children. You will be gone and there will be no turning back because your hunger will consume you."

Bo looked at Lauren with such a blank stare. She pulled Charlotte away before she was done, causing her to wail. She laid her in her bassinet and did the same to Ethan who was starting to move around a bit from his twin sister crying. Bo stood up and Lauren grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." Bo hissed, pulling Lauren's hand off of her and letting it drop at her side.

Lauren stood up in front of Bo. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"Leave me alone!" Bo shouted, grabbing Lauren's shoulders and shaking her.

"Bo stop it!" Lauren cried out, the grip being painful when something in her suddenly filled her with anger. Lauren grabbed ahold of Bo's neck and pushed her on her back onto the bed. At this point, both infants were wailing. But Lauren didn't get up. Her eyes turned electric green and Lauren growled in Bo's face. "Feed now, Ysabeau." Lauren demanded, her mouth becoming inflamed with the electric green glow like Bo's blue.

Bo's eyes were blue immediately, her lips parted from Lauren's hand on her throat. She wasn't being choked, just held right there at her throat so she couldn't move. Lauren pushed her lips down to Bo's, pushing the green mist into Bo. Bo sucked it in as if having no other choice. Lauren did it again. The flickering of Bo's eyes seemed to stabilize the more she forced her chi down Bo's throat. It wasn't long before Lauren's hands were planted flat on the bed and Bo's hands were wrapped around Lauren's throat. Her legs wrapped around Lauren's waist, holding her body there so she couldn't move like a snack capturing it's prey.

Bo sucked and sucked, her power filling her, sucking Lauren's chi. Lauren's power. But the door flew open to Aife standing there, gasping in horror.

"Ysabeau, stop it!" Aife said in a demanding tone, the tone of a mother chiding her child.

Bo stopped immediately. Lauren coughed as she got from Bo's grasp. She laid back on her back panting as Bo took deep breaths, her head feeling light and feeling woozy. Aife went to the children and went to pick up Ethan but Bo was in front of him before she could even blink.

"Don't touch my son!" Bo hissed.

"Bo... st...op..." Lauren tried to tell her not to.

"I'm not going to harm your children. They are my grandchildren, Bo!" Aife sounded hurt.

"You hurt me. Why not them?" Bo growled.

"It... W...A...snt... Her..." Lauren coughed.

"It was your father." Aife growled.

"Stop lying."

"You think I'm lying?"

"You must be."

"Look for yourself!"

With that, Aife threw open her shirt to show the burns, the cuts, the scars. Bo's eyes flashed in complete horror. Her mother hadn't healed.

"But..." Bo shook her head.

"I told you... we needed to... to talk..." Lauren gasped, finally sitting up.

"Your father used me to get to you, Bo. He used your grandfather's sacred pin to trick you into thinking it was me who was doing all of that harm to you and your babies." Aife took ahold of Bo's hands. "I was his living and breathing sacrifice to you." Aife closed her eyes momentarily to collect her thoughts before looking back at Bo. "I know I wasn't a mother. But I had to keep you hidden. I thought if I kept you away from this life you wouldn't be fae. You wouldn't come into your power. I didn't know that no matter what, Succubi come into their power during their teens. I was wrong to do that but I wanted to protect you from your father. I'm sorry." Aife tried to explain. Her tears were clear and large in numbers. "I never wanted any of this for my little girl." Aife shook her head. "I never wanted you to suffer and I'm sorry." Aife shook her head again, looking down. She let go of Bo's hands and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lauren was now standing beside the bassinets, holding both infants in her arms, trying to calm them.

Bo looked over at Lauren.

"Is this true?" Bo asked.

"Every word." Lauren nodded.

Bo looked back at her mother and sat down.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. But it's going to take some time before I can trust you." Bo informed her mother.

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes." Aife nodded.

"Thank you for trying to protect me though." Bo added. "I guess being a mother now I know how that protection is strong." Bo sighed heavily, feeling bad.

"I love you, Bo. I know I can't make up for all of those years but I can promise you that I will try my hardest to be a better mother and a good grandmother to these children." With that Aife got up and left. Bo looked over at Lauren.

"I'm so sorry." Bo whispered.

"I was hoping if I forced you, you would feed." Lauren shrugged.

"I've been awful to you, Lauren." Bo sighed. "You haven't had a girlfriend. You've only had a mother to your children." Bo looked in Lauren's eyes.

Lauren sat down beside Bo. Bo took Charlotte and begun to feed her again. She seemed more eager this time. Bo hugged her daughter to her body while Lauren held Ethan. She wrapped her free arm around Bo.

"Why don't you feed her and I'll make us dinner, okay? We'll talk or we'll just eat. Okay?" Lauren asked, nuzzling Bo's shoulder with her lips. It sent chills down Bo's spine.

"Okay." Bo whispered.

~The Dahl, That night~

After dinner, Lauren asked Megan to watch the twins in her room. She was now living in the room next to theirs over top of the Dahl. They felt that if she were to learn more about fae and her kind, she would be best living in the fae world with them. Of course Megan was excited to watch the babies. Now Lauren and Bo sat in front of the fire place on the black fur rug. They spoke a little but not much.

Lauren had lit candles and made the bed, cleaned up their apartment and let Bo rest with the babies. Now they were enjoying the private time.

"What if they need to be fed?" Bo asked.

"I told her to walk right in. But we should be alone for the next few hours..." Lauren said softly, kissing Bo's shoulder.

Bo's heart immediately started to pound in her chest. It hammered like there was no tomorrow.

"Lauren..." Bo whispered softly.

"Shh..." Lauren looked into Bo's eyes. "Please, baby. Let me do this. Please."

Bo pressed her lips against Lauren's, pulling her hard against her and kissing her like it was their last kiss. It was passionate, It was loving and it was needy. Bo's hands rested on the back of Lauren's neck as she parted her lips, darting her tongue in and out of Lauren's lips. Lauren's movements mimicked Bo's, her hands pulling at Bo's waist to pull her against her. They needed this probably more than either of them dared to admit.

"Don't let me go." Bo almost cried between the smacking of their lips.

"Never." Lauren whispered. She pulled Bo back so that she was on the Bottom and Bo was over top of her. "Don't hold back." Lauren insisted as their lips broke for a moment. Lauren pushed Bo's hair to the side and looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek. "I'm yours." Lauren whispered before kissing Bo again.

Bo's fingers slowly started to push down the straps to Lauren's top. She helped her pull her arms from the straps. Bo's lips traveled down Lauren's jaw to her neck, leaving a trail of sensual kisses toward Lauren's breasts. Within seconds, Laruen's breasts were exposed to Bo. Her lips caught a nipple between them, teasing it while her fingers mimicked her lips to Lauren's other breast. Lauren gasped in pleasure, her fingers going through Bo's long brown tresses. Bo took her time, savoring one nipple before moving to the other to switch. Her tongue swirled around the hardening nub, slowly before sliding it between her breasts and licking down the center of Lauren's stomach to her naval. She swirled her tongue around it and pushed her tongue down to the hem of Lauren's jeans.

Bo sat up a little and looked down into Lauren's eyes which were green again and glossy with pleasure. Bo's matched those of Lauren's green only glowing blue. She moved her gaze to Lauren's shirt bunched up around her waist. She quickly started to unbutton her pants and pulled the shirt and pants down with it, along with Lauren's knickers. The aroma of her lover's lust was so potent to Bo. She vowed to herself to never let Bo go so long without her satisfying her again. The scent of Lauren made her not only weak in the knees but weak in her heart.

Bo started at the inside of Lauren's knee and kissed down to her inner thigh before she reached Lauren's center. Lauren's fingers flexed, gripping the fur beneath of her as she felt the contact of Bo's tongue against her. The warmth met with the aching in her clitoris was like a sign from god that her prayers were answered. She was receiving her Ysabeau back. Her best friend, the mother of her children and her lover. She could feel their love returning. Their bond was strengthening once again. She felt it. It made her whole body tingle.

Bo put her hands on Lauren's bottom, pulling her harder against her causing a loud moan to escape from Lauren's throat. Bo gripped the tops of Lauren's thighs, grinding her against her tongue. She was not only determined but she seemed like a new Bo. Eager to please, eager to fulfill, eager to fill the need. She swirled her tongue around between Lauren's thighs with such power, it was sending constant moans out of Lauren's throat. She had to lick her lips because she was moaning so much. Suddenly Bo moved up Lauren's body. She pressed two fingers to her girlfriend's opening and pushed them in. Lauren groaned, gripping Bo's biceps with her hands.

"Marry me, Lauren." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Yes... Yes... Oh god yes. I'll marry you baby." Lauren howled.

Bo grinned against Lauren's cheek.

"Say my name, Lauren. Who am I?" Bo half moaned in her lover's ear.

"Ysabeau... My Ysabeau." Lauren gasped as Bo's thumb hit against her clitoris. It caused Lauren's legs to shake.

"Who do I belong to?" Bo moaned again. She loved hearing it.

"Me... You belong... To me... My Ysabeau." Lauren whined almost, pulling Bo against her harder.

Bo pushed her fingers as deep into Lauren as she could. Before she knew it, Lauren's body was responding with such gusto, such need that Bo herself begun to pant. She didn't stop herself as she gave Lauren all of her want, all of her need. She pressed her lips against Lauren's and sucked down some of Lauren's chi. Lauren didn't stop. She kept pressing herself against Bo's fingers.

Suddenly that was when it hit her. Her orgasm wracked her body with an explosion of moans, whimpers, cries of ecstasy. Lauren's body arched against Bo's. Bo pushed her other hand against Lauren's back, holding her to her. Gently, slowly, she kissed around Lauren's neck. She licked at the beads of sweat.

"What about you?" Lauren whispered against Bo's lips as Bo's lips found hers.

"Baby, we've only just begun."

Lauren and Bo looked into one another's eyes, a grin spreading wide on their lips.

**TBC**


	16. What About The Mistakes I've Made?

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**What About The Mistakes I've Made?**

~The Dahl, The next morning~

Bo lay in bed right beside Lauren. They had spent their time the previous night, reminding each other how much they loved one another, not to mention reminding one another how their twins were born. Megan had come in some time in the middle of the night while they were deep beneath the comforter on their bed to tell them their twins were hungry and she was exhausted. Lauren and Bo giggled and told her to bring the twins in. The twins settled in once they were fed and laying in their mothers bed, nestled safely between the two women who created them. Once everyone was resting, a lull fell over the Dahl. Specifically in Lauren and Bo's room. It was almost like a sweet embrace of love and suddenly making Bo and Lauren feel fulfilled. Their children truly changed their lives and knew it would never be the same again. The future that was to come from their children's power, their learning how to be mothers and just learning in general. But that wasn't important. They knew it didn't matter as long as they were safely together.

Lauren was the first to wake. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all but she got more than she had been getting for the last week. But there was a soft knock at the door and she knew Bo, who slept like a rock, would never wake up to a simple knock on her door. Lauren pulled her robe on over her naked body and walked over to the door. She almost didn't want to open it for fear of waking her children and her succubus. But she had a feeling that this was important. When Lauren brought the door open, it was Aife standing in a white sundress and her hair down and pin-straight. Those long locks were definitely where Bo got her hair from.

"Aife." Lauren smiled a little. "What's up?" Lauren asked as she yawned.

"I-Is Bo awake? I was hoping to talk to her." Aife asked, her voice full of hope and her eyes pleading to finally talk to her daughter.

"No but please, come in." Lauren said, opening the door wider. She sighed, hoping that Aife wouldn't try to wake Bo of the children. She had pretty much timed how long each infant sleeps for from not sleeping and at this point, she knew that it wouldn't be long before Ethan woke to get a changing and that would surely wake Bo.

Aife walked over to the table and sat down. Lauren closed the door behind her. She walked over to the counter with the coffee pot sitting on top of it. She looked over at Aife.

"Coffee?" Lauren asked quietly, not to wake the children and Bo.

"Please?" Aife smiled softly.

Lauren wasted no time in making the coffee. They sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't like this was something they did before or after the twins were born. Bo hated her mother and Lauren hated Aife for what she had done to Bo. It was very awkward between Lauren and Aife especially. Aife is Bo's mother, the one who gave her life. But Lauren is Bo's lover, the one who helped to bring their children into the world, her protector.

Once the coffee was made, Lauren made herself and Aife cups of coffee and stood at the counter while Aife sat. As if on cue, Ethan started to wail. Lauren put her cup down and walked over to retrieve her son from her bed. She walked over to the changing table at the end of the bed and Aife walked over, standing beside Lauren to look down at her grandson.

"What's his name?" Aife asked quietly.

"His name is Ethan Fitzpatrick." Lauren answered while changing Ethan's diaper.

"He looks beautiful." That made Lauren smile. "What is the other baby's name?" Aife asked.

"Charlotte Ysabeau." Bo's voice was heard from the bed.

Aife and Lauren both looked up. Lauren smiled immediately.

"Hey, Bo." Lauren smiled. She finished changing Ethan and brought him to his mother. Bo held him to her body and kissed his head when she sat up, Charlotte still sleeping right beside Bo.

"Bo." Aife said with a smile.

Bo didn't smile but she did look at her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked. She still sounded hurt.

"I wanted to talk. I need to talk to you about this, love. Really. I can't seem to hold it in any longer." Aife seemed eager and almost as if she didn't get this off of her chest, she'd die.

Bo handed Ethan to Lauren and picked up Charlotte. She got up and put Charlotte in her bassinet and Lauren sat down on Bo's side of the bed which was still warm from her lover's body and was playing a little with her almost one month old son.

Bo pulled her robe on and sat down at the table and grabbed Lauren's coffee cup. She knew it was Lauren's because it was the only cup Lauren seemed to use. She took a drink and motioned to Aife for her to sit. Aife walked over and sat down on the other side of the small table.

"Okay. Talk." Bo sighed softly.

"I really don't know where to start." Aife sighed, smiling nervously.

"How about you start with my father. Who was he?" Bo asked, crossing her harms.

"Your father was Damien Lazarus Azazel Silas Baphomet. The story behind your father is that his mothers.." Aife was quickly cut off.

"Wait mothers like Lauren an I?" Bo asked, a little confused.

"No. Let me finished, Bo." Aife smiled a little and then continued. "Your father's mother's were called "Daughters of the devil". They were daughters of the most evil fae. Some say he was the father of the dark. But your father's mothers, Abigail, Merida and Agnes were impregnated by a dark fae called a Wither fae. They tricked people into the most innocent things to the most horrid. Well your father's father, it's said that he slept with all three ladies, all were pregnant with your father and when he was born he was born from the blood that seeped from their bodies before forming him." Aife added.

"Oh gosh. That makes the twins birth seem not so bad." Bo winced. It sounded so very sickening.

"You asked." Aife said under her breath. "Well, your father, everyone called him Boa. He had an obsession with boa's, the snakes. I met your father when I was 16. I was a teenage succubus who was out of control. I thought your father was a Relica, a fae that has control over snakes because he always had a snake. But when I found out what your father was, I was already four months pregnant with you. I tried to run away and that was when he changed me in his dungeon. At that point, Trick couldn't keep control over me." Aife huffed.

"Wait, I thought you made a pact with Dyson's parents." Bo was confused.

"No. That's the story your grandfather told you because that's what Boa told him. Boa told him, that was why I was away for so long. But the night of your birth, I escaped and I had another fae with me. She helped me to give birth and I begged her to take you far away from here. Far away from the fae world so you had a chance of being normal. Your father wanted you to be the evil woman to his evil empire. I was found and the only reason he didn't kill me was because he wanted to get to you. I was his connection to you." Aife took Bo's hand in hers. "If I would have known your father was going to create a life that is unbearable for you, I would have sacrificed a lot more. But you are Ysabeau Abigail Merida Agnes Succubare Baphomet to the fae world but if Bo Dennis is all you want to be, then let that be all you are. You don't have to live up to your fae name. You are royalty Bo no matter how you look at it. You are powerful and respected because of your grandfather and father." Aife sighed.

"If you loved me, why didn't you try to find me for yourself? Why didn't you run away with me?" Bo asked.

"If I wanted to find you, your father would have found us." Aife informed.

"What if all he wanted was a family, Mom?" Bo was almost close to tears but far too angry.

"He wanted power, Bo. He wanted the fae to bow at his feet. He wanted humans to bow at his feet." Aife admitted.

"What do I have to do with that?" Bo asked in anger.

"You are the granddaughter of the blood king and the king of the dark. Imagine the kind of bad your father would have you doing under his power. Using the power we received from your grandfather just for his own selfish reasons? I don't think so. I would never let that happen to you." Aife closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I had to protect you." Aife added.

"I understand." Bo pull her hand away and sighed. "I just wish I had someone to show me how to be me. How to be what I am. To be a mother." Bo pointed toward Lauren and Ethan. "A human. A human of all people. She showed me. She taught me. She helped me. She guided me." Bo couldn't help but smile. "And now I'm going to marry her."

Aife gasped. "A human? Bo! It's not allowed."

"I don't care. I'll make it allowed. If I am royalty, I will change the fae laws. Love who you want. Human, dark fae, light fae. I don't care. Who am I to control that? Who are we to control that? We are not superior just because of our power, mother!" Bo slammed her fist on the table as she stood. "Damnitt, we are not. Lauren is the mother to my children, I'll marry her if I want. I'll marry her in a human court. Trick told me one time that if fae were to marry in a human court of law, they need to respect that. The fae can't break them apart!" Bo nodded. "That's what I'll do."

"Bo are you serious?" Aife asked.

Bo looked down at her mother. "Why wouldn't I be? I love Lauren and I love my children. We will marry. We will be a family." Bo walked over to Lauren and kissed her lips softly.

"Then I'll help." Aife suddenly said as she stood.

Bo looked over at her mother. "Trick must not find out then. Not this. Not yet."

"Of course." Aife nodded.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Because you may be Bo's protector but you are still human in fae eyes. Trying to get anyone to marry fae and human is hard. Trick wouldn't because he's too old fashioned." Aife informed Lauren.

"I'm not letting anyone get in the way." Bo said, knowing that she'll hurt anyone who tries to hurt her family.

~Local shopping mall, A few months later~

"Mama!" Little Lottie, as Lauren, Bo, Megan and Kenzi had taken up to calling Charlotte, giggled, clapping her hands as she sat on Lauren's lap, playing with a little toy that had a giant set of keys. Bo made a funny face from across the table and caused Lottie to giggle again.

"I think we need to look into getting our own place, Bo." Lauren said as Bo leaned over, putting a piece of macaroni in Ethan's mouth. He giggled and chewed it up.

"Why? I like it at the Dahl." Bo said, still looking at Ethan, pushing some hair onto her back.

"Bo, I'm serious. The babies are almost crawling. That place is not baby proof. It's getting too cramped in one room for four of us." Lauren sighed.

Bo looked up from making Ethan giggle and giving him another piece of macaroni. "Lauren, we really can't afford another place." She sighed.

"What about my place at the compound?" Lauren offered.

"Do you really want to live back on the Ash's compound, Lauren? Hale is a great Ash but how will he feel with me living in a Human's quarters." Bo sighed.

"We could talk to him. He may be the Ash but he's still Hale." Lauren insisted.

"Fine, We'll talk to him. Okay? Can we please just not talk about anything fae right now? I just want to enjoy the day with you and the kids." Bo begged.

"Okay, okay." Lauren smiled. Bo smiled.

"Maaa!" Ethan squealed, trying to get out of his stroller seat so he could get to Bo.

"No!" Bo sighed, trying to fix Ethan's leg that he got tangled from trying to get out. "What is it with them and wanting to be held all of the time?" Bo asked, giving her son another piece of macaroni.

"Baby, you breastfed. Trying to wean them off the breast is hard. He is probably hungry." Lauren sighed.

"I know because their teeth are going to come in soon and they gnaw. It hurts." Bo sighed. She pulled a bottle from the diaper bag tucked under the stroller. "That pump isn't any better either." Bo sighed. She pulled the lid from the bottle and pressed the nipple to Ethan's lips.

"No!" Ethan fussed, pushing it away, rubbing his face with his hands, not wanting it. He stuck his hands out, making motions with his hands, telling Bo he wanted to be held.

"No, buddy. You have to use this." Bo said, putting the bottle up to his lips again. He started to whine and pushed it out of the way before he was wailing, his arms still out.

People in the food court just stared at Bo and Lauren. Bo hated the fact that people stared. So she gave in.

"You know, just because your son is embarrassing you, doesn't mean you have to give in." Lauren chuckled. She knew why Bo gave in so quickly sometimes to the children and it was mostly because she didn't want to be stared at... That and she couldn't seem to say no to the whining and temper tantrums.

"I hate seeing them cry, Lauren." Bo sighed. She adjusted her son so that he was laying against her, his chin against her covered breast but the bottle against her breast and she pushed it against his lips. This time, he took it. "I just have to keep faking this for a while." Bo added.

"You mean tricking him?" Lauren asked.

"Don't say that. It makes me feel like I'm more like my father than I care to be." Bo sighed.

"I'm sorry." Lauren added.

"Mama!" Lottie giggled, banging her hands on the table. Bo made another silly face at her and when her eyes flashed blue, Lauren tensed.

"Don't do that here." Lauren warned.

"Do what?" Bo asked.

"Your eyes, they flickered." Lauren added.

"Fuck!" Bo groaned. "Look, let's just go home. I don't even want to be out right now. Humans are just..." Bo started.

"Are like what?" Lauren asked, feeling annoyed herself.

"Nothing." Bo shook her head.

"No Bo, please tell me what humans are." Lauren egged her on.

"Stop it!" Bo growled.

"No, you stop it! This shitty attitude with me needs to quit it and the remarks about humans too, thank you." Lauren stood up and put Lottie in her stroller seat.

"I'm not getting a shitty attitude!" Bo growled again as she stood. Lauren pushed the stroller and Bo followed.

"Yes you are! I tell you I'd like to move, to give us and the babies more space. My apartment on the compound is a one bedroom but at least it's bigger. It gives us some space. I'm tired of being cooped up in the Dahl." Lauren said as they started walking through the mall.

"Look, the Dahl is my home, Lauren. It has been since before the babies were born. It's hard to want to leave. Not to mention, I get almost no sleep now as it is, what makes you think I want to look for places to live?" Bo huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm getting any more either? With Trick having me train Megan, Hale calling me every 15 minutes to ask about a certain fae here and there and the kids, I'm not either." Lauren argued.

"First off, you're not the only one training Megan. Besides, I wouldn't call it "training". You're teaching her about fae. I'm fighting with her. Swords, guns, everything. Not to mention I'm with the kids almost 24/7, Miss I can never seem to be taken away from my job." Bo shook her head.

"If you had such a big problem with my job, then tell me. And who's up with them at night while you sleep?" Lauren asked.

"That was one time because I wasn't feeling well!" Bo sighed. "Look, I don't want to have this argument in public. Ethan is refusing his bottle again which means his gums hurt. I'd rather tend to my son than argue right now." Bo rolled her eyes. She put the bottle in his seat and adjusted him as he fussed.

Bo adjusted a little and put her finger in Ethan's mouth. She could feel the swelling of his gums and she looked down at him as he wailed again. His face was red. She felt his forehead and he was burning up. She sighed and she adjusted him to he was laying with his head against her chest.

"I know buddy. Shhhh..." Bo sighed as she softened for her son. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back gently. "Hold on." Bo said, stopping as she pulled her jacket on. The summer had come and went and already it was getting so cold out. Bo grabbed Ethan's jacket and pulled it over him as long as his blanket around his legs. He laid his head on his mother's shoulder and cried and fussed while Lauren stopped to put her own on as well as putting Lottie's on and putting her blanket over her legs.

"Why don't you try to use your power to calm him." Lauren offered.

"I'm not using my power on our son." Bo snapped.

"Whatever." Lauren shook her head, rolling her eyes.

The two mothers walked over to the car once they were in the parking lot. They strapped the kids in, put the stroller in the trunk and Lauren got in the front seat while Bo sat in the passenger seat so they could ride home.

~The Dahl~

Lauren and Bo got the twins upstairs into the apartment but Ethan still wouldn't stop fussing. It was starting to worry Bo. She was exhausted and the fact that her son wouldn't stop crying and fussing and refusing to eat was bothering her.

"What's up fae-family." Kenzi chuckled when she walked into their apartment. "Wow, tame the noise?" Kenzi asked, plugging her ears with her fingers to avoid the wailing boy.

"We can't, Kenz. He's teething." Bo sighed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "We've tried everything." Bo shook her head.

"Wait a second." Kenzi smiled. She walked over to the sink. She ran the rag under hot water and put it in the freezer. "Let it freeze for... about a half an hour and then give it to him. It's harmless and it's like sex for babies." Kenzi laughed.

"Number one, gross, number two, what are you doing here Kenz?" Bo asked while Lauren tended to the babies.

"Well, your mom was talking about throwing a party for..." Kenzi pointed to Lauren and she made sure to whisper. "Her and she wanted your take."

"Buy her an apartment or a house for the four of us and throw her a party in it, and then call me in the morning." Bo sarcastically remarked.

"Woah? What fae crawled up your butt and died?" Kenzi crossed her arms.

Bo sighed heavily. "I'm just not sleeping. I'm not getting laid so I'm starving and Lauren and I are just at our wits end. We can't seem to stand one another. Then today Kenz, she argues with me about moving out of the Dahl because it's too cramped and moving onto the Ash's compound. I do not want my babies that close to the fae." Bo sighed.

"Woah, Mammabus is all pooped out and not feeling happy I'm guessing." Kenzi giggled.

"It's not funny Kenz. I don't know what to do." Bo sighed.

"I know what to do. I'll call you later, mamabus." Kenzi giggled. "By papabus!" Kenzi said to Lauren.

"By kenz." Lauren sighed as she was putting Lottie in her crib and Ethan in his.

The two lovers looked at one another, their son still screaming which was starting to cause their daughter to fuss. They hadn't had sex in months. The last time Bo fed, she had to secretly go to Megan who was more than happy to. It just felt like things were falling apart in Bo's eyes. Bo closed her eyes and leaned against the fridge. She then remembered the rag and pulled it out. She walked over and gave it to Ethan. He immediately didn't want it but Bo gently put her finger to his lips and when he went to open his mouth she replaced her finger with the rag. He immediately stopped crying and chewed. Bo smiled.

"Thank you, Kenzi." Bo mumbled softly. She stood up and walked over to Charlotte who was sitting in her crib playing with a toy. She kissed her head and walked into the kitchen area.

"I just want some space." Lauren said, standing behind Bo with some distance between them. Bo snapped her head around to look at Lauren.

"Space?" Bo asked, completely floored.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bo. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can hardly go anywhere without having to come back here because of the babies or you. I need time to think." Lauren sighed, her hands in the back of her pockets.

"Take all the damn time you need them. Put as much space as you want between us. I don't care. I'll deal with this alone then." Bo was legitimately hurting inside. She never thought it would come to this. She didn't want to lose Lauren. But the fighting and the arguing was too much for the both of them.

"I'm just going to go stay at my apartment on the compound. I'll be back in a few days." Lauren's voice sounded as though she would cry. She walked over to the crib, kissing each child. Lottie whined, wanting for her mother to pick her up.

"Mama!" Lottie whined.

"I'll be back." Lauren told her. She walked over to Bo and kissed her shoulder. Bo didn't even look at her. She wouldn't turn her body. "I love you." Lauren whispered before she left. The only sounds that could be heard is the wailing of now Lottie.

"Lottie!" Bo whined now. She was so sick of the crying. She walked over and gave Lottie a bottle from the diaper bag and Lottie didn't want it so she threw it on the floor. Bo just let out a sob as she collapsed back on her bed, pulling the blankets over her and letting her daughter cry. Not only that, she let herself cry. Never before did she ever think Lauren would be gone. That she'd want to be away. It was breaking her heart. What if Lauren decided this wasn't what she wanted? What if Lauren decided she couldn't be with Bo any longer? What if she just couldn't take anything anymore?

Bo would be a single mother.

**TBC**


	17. Just Another Night

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Just Another Night**

~The Dahl, A few days later~

"Mamma!" Ethan cried out for Bo as he stood up in his crib. Bo whimpered as she was woken by her wailing son. The twins really hadn't been sleeping through the night since they started teething and Bo needed a release terribly.

"Coming bud." Bo sighed, throwing her comforter off of her body to get up out of bed.

Since Lauren left for her old apartment, she hadn't been sleeping in general. Not only because there was no one else to wake up with the children, but she hadn't slept alone one night since moving into the Dahl so she felt even more alone and hadn't felt the reassuring embrace of her lover. Even though she and Lauren hadn't been sexual in months, they still slept in one another's arms unless one of the twins if not both fell asleep between the parents while in their bed.

Bo picked up Ethan and she noticed Lottie laying on her back in her very own crib, gnawing on the cool rag that she had fell asleep with. By now it was probably no longer cold and comforting but damp at the least.

"Sorry, baby girl. He doesn't mean it." Bo sighed while picking Ethan up into her arms. Bo hoped that in their future, her twins wouldn't blame one another for lack of sleep. If she had any twin siblings she knew she probably would! Ethan wailed bloody murder. Bo whimpered again. "Ethan you have to stop crying!" Bo sat down on the end of her bed and pulled her top up. Ethan latched on and it made Bo feel uncomfortable because of the slight pain caused from his hard gums. Bo sat there wincing the whole time until she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled Ethan away and he chomped down hard. Bo cried out in pain until he let go. She sat him down on the bed and stood up.

"No! You don't bite mama!" Bo yelled, pointing her finger at Ethan which caused him to wail louder. Bo put her palm over her nipple and moaned in pure pain.

Bo looked down at her son who laid on the bed howling his eyes out. She sighed reluctantly. The guilt from yelling at her son had set in quickly. She hadn't been able to hold her temper very well since Lauren left. Her fuse had grown even shorter and taking her physical and emotional pain out on her young babies who did nothing wrong to deserve it was not the way to handle herself or to deal with the brunt of her problems. It wasn't their fault that she couldn't control her anger.

"I'm so sorry, big boy." Bo sighed. She picked Ethan up into her arms and held him. His tiny arms held onto Bo's neck as if he were holding on for dear life. "I know it hurts, buddy. We'll get through this together. I promise. I won't leave you guys. Mama's just tired and sad. I hope you'll forgive me for being so short with you and your sister." Bo said, rubbing her son's back gently. Bo knew she had to put her son's needs in front of her own. He was what's important right now, him and Lottie. Bo knew one thing was for sure, she was not going to fail at being a mother. She wouldn't allow herself to do that for her children. They were going to look up to her for everything. Right and wrong, good and bad, relationships, school work, sex, powers. It's all apart of growing up and she wasn't going to be an absentee mother. She was going to do whatever it took to be there for her babies. They deserved it.

"Want to sleep with mama tonight? Yeah I bet you do." Bo stood and turned Lottie's music on to help her sleep before walking over to the bed. "It can just be us, okay? No one else. You can have mama all to yourself, buddy." Bo felt like talking to Ethan really helped. It was like his mother's voice was creating a nice distraction for him. "Just mamma and the big boy, right?" Bo smiled, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled his blanket around him. "Hold your bubby." Bo said, laying down on her side with Ethan laying on his back next to her. She hummed softly as he laid there. Her voice alone seemed to be enough to comfort her son. Even without Lauren there, Bo was finding some happiness in her children. She was able to care for her babies. That's what mattered. The twins are what's important.

~Family Kings, The following morning~

Bo pushed the twin's stroller toward the entrance to the large store. Megan walked on one side of her, Kenzi on the other side. The three ladies were taking a day to shop and they just wanted to go somewhere that they knew would have neat little knickknacks and other things that were definitely an interest to them. Plus, they were overdue for a shop to the grocery store and Family Kings also sold food. So it was completely convenient.

"Have you heard from Dr. Hotpants?" Kenzi asked as she carried the diaper bag on her shoulder. Bo rolled her eyes.

"Kenzi! We aren't supposed to talk about that right now!" Megan said, slapped Kenzi on her arm behind Bo.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Kenzi growled, rubbing her arm. "Do you want these children to grow up in an environment like this? With the abuse?" Kenzi's sarcasm was comforting to Bo. She felt like she hadn't been spending enough time with her best friend and so hearing Kenzi's crazy choice of conversation was something she needed to hear in an odd way.

"No, Megan, it's fine." Bo sighed a little as they stopped, letting Megan grab a cart for their items. Bo looked over at Kenzi. "As a matter of fact, I woke up this morning with a text from Lauren asking if we could talk." Bo admitted.

"You shouldn't." Kenzi nodded.

"What?" Megan asked almost flabbergasted.

"Kenzi I can't do that. Technically she's papa to the twins. I can't not talk to her." Bo insisted as they started walking through the produce section. "Grab some apples and some pears, please?" Bo asked as Kenzi started grabbing some fruit and picking through it.

"Sure. But see this is how the baby-daddy gets you. They tell you 'Oh baby, I love you, here have my freaking kid and raise it by yourself so I can run around hustlin'." Kenzi shrugged. "I think you need a second opinion." Kenzi nodded.

"Really, Kenz? For real?" Megan shook her head. "Even I haven't known Bo and Lauren for as long as you have but even I don't feel like Lauren is that type of person. She is the "protector" anyways." Megan added, picking up a piece of fruit and looking at it.

"Oh come on. Lauren's always been hot and cold, Bo. Maybe you need to get a few anger-bangs out of your system first." Kenzi nodded, putting fruit in the cart and turning to walk some more, Bo following with the stroller and Megan following with her cart.

"Kenzi, I'm not cheating on Lauren because I'm angry with her. Besides, I'd rather anger-bang her and make her feel how angry I am." Bo chuckled, looking at Megan who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ew, disgusting lesbus humor." Kenzi said shaking her head. "All I'm saying is Lauren's awesome but Bo I'm worried she is going to break your freaking heart. God knows Dyson did..." As soon as the last part about Dyson flew from Kenzi's lips, she regretted saying it. Bo looked at her. Kenzi's eyes were so big. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I didn't mean it like that..." Kenzi hung her head.

"It's okay, Kenz. But Lauren is not Dyson. By far will she ever be like Dyson. So take the thought from your brain and throw it away." Bo warned. She felt her anger flash at the fact of someone talking so negative about Lauren. Kenzi noticed the flash of her eyes too.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Kenzi sighed.

"Look, I'm meeting with Lauren tonight and we are going to talk about everything." Bo said with a slight smile.

"What are you going to tell her?" Megan asked as the trio walked further into the store, picking up things here and there.

"I'm going to agree to move out of the Dahl." Bo finally admitted.

"What?!" Megan and Kenzi gasped. Bo put her hands up in defense.

"Lauren was right. We need more room. We need more privacy. Charlotte and Ethan are only going to get bigger. I can't be a mother with two teenagers living in a one room home in the Dahl." Bo sighed heavily. "But I only have one condition to my agreement." Bo paused and looked at the two women. "You two have to come with me." Bo smiled.

Kenzi looked at Bo like she was nuts. "Uh what?!" Kenzi looked at Megan and then at Bo.

"She wants us to move in with her, Lauren and the twins." Megan smiled.

"I can't be without my family." Bo said as she looked down at the sleeping twins and then at her two good friends. "I've never had any siblings and you two are the closest I have to them. I can't be away from you guys. Not with the sort of fae that seem to come after me and if the twins are supposed to help make true peace between the light and dark fae, a lot of fae will be against that." Bo added.

"Oh gosh. My little mamabus is growing up!" Kenzi giggled, hugging Bo. Bo returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Kenz." Bo smiled.

"I love you too, Bobo." Kenzi smiled as well.

When the two pulled away, Bo hugged Megan.

"I love you too, Megan. You've been such a huge help to me with the kids and with saving my life." Bo smiled. "Not many people would do that for just someone they worked with." Bo smiled.

"I love you too, and your family. You've helped me realize who I was. I no longer feel like something is missing." Megan smiled, pulling away and looking into Bo's eyes. "I'd do anything for you guys." Megan said with a bright smile on her lips.

"Come on, lets finish shopping and then we can get back to the Dahl. I don't want to have the twins out too long." Bo said before they continued their shopping trip.

~The Dahl, A few hours later~

When the girls got back with the twins, they got back into Bo's room and by this time the twins were awake and fussing.

"Bo? Why is Lottie burning up?" Kenzi asked, holding Bo's daughter. Bo sat her bags down on the table and walked over to Kenzi and Lottie. She pressed her palm against Lottie's forehead and her daughter's forehead was burning up.

"Oh my god." Bo gasped. She took Lottie into her arms and pulled her baby blanket around her daughter's body.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Megan said as she adjusted Ethan on her hip.

"Why not just take her to the fae doctors?" Kenzi asked.

"Lauren is the main doctor to the fae. I don't want to bother her." Bo added.

"Well it is her child, Bo." Megan said as she moved beside the two ladies.

"She can be their parent, she doesn't have to be their doctor too." Bo said with a sigh. "Let's just go. I'll call her when we find out what's wrong. Besides, Lottie has no powers yet. She's going to appear to be a regular child. I have a feeling this is more natural and not so much fae."

With that the three left the Dahl and headed to the hospital.

~The Hospital~

Bo stood outside of her daughter's room. She had sent Kenzi and Megan back to the Dahl. She wanted them to stay there in case she needed something. She was waiting for Lauren to get to the hospital. She wasn't going to call her or bother her but it was Lauren's daughter too. Lauren had the right to know if something was wrong with Lottie. As much as it was going to hurt to see Lauren, Bo knew Lauren would be furious with her if she didn't tell her that something like this happened. Hours had passed and it was almost 9 o'clock at night and she was supposed to be meeting with Lauren anyway to talk.

"Bo?" Lauren asked from down the hall.

Bo stood up, Ethan in her arms playing with a random toy that she had found in the diaper bag.

"Lauren." Bo let out a deep breath as Lauren approached her.

"Where's Lottie?" Lauren was alarmed. It was written all over her face.

"She's in the other room. The doctor said she was going to be fine. She had two ear infections and she's running a fever. They said it's common among teething children." Bo informed her girlfriend. She wanted to fall into Lauren's arms and beg her to come home but she knew that right now was not the time for that.

"Why didn't you bring her to me?" Lauren asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you. You probably have enough you're doing." Bo explained.

"Our children come first." Lauren spoke sternly. "You should know that."

"Well I'm sorry. It's been almost a week now that I've been doing this on my own because you needed space. I don't need the third degree from you." Bo said narrowing her eyes. Suddenly Ethan must have realized Lauren was there.

"Ma!" Ethan struggled to get from Bo's embrace to get to his other mother. Lauren opened her arms and Bo let Lauren take Ethan from her grasp. He immediately laid his head on Lauren's chest and Lauren smiled. She took a deep breath and hugged her son.

"I missed you so much, bud." Lauren smiled. She looked relieved almost to have her son in her arms. It was as if all of the worry just washed away from Lauren's being. The comfort of being around her children and her girlfriend was calming.

"We need to talk." Bo finally spoke.

"Can I see Lottie first? Please?" Lauren begged.

"Of course." Bo nodded.

Bo led Lauren into the room where their daughter was. At first Lauren only noticed the crib. The metal bars, higher than a crib should be, higher than she stood tall. But then she noticed Lottie laying at the bottom. She was on her stomach, her butt in the air. There were tubes and needles in her skin as well as cords hooked up to little pads that attached to her skin.

"Oh baby." Lauren whimpered. She walked right past Bo and sat down in the chair next to the crib. She reached through the crib and she rubbed Lottie's back. "Oh my god." Lauren whimpered. Bo noticed the tears in Lauren's eyes. There was immediate guilt from not alert Lauren sooner or taking Lottie to Lauren instead. "Why the needles?" Lauren asked looking over at Bo who stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"One is fluid. They said she was dehydrated. The other one is antibiotics to stop the infection in her ears. They already gave her something for the fever too. Plus they said she has a bit of fluid in her lungs. But they said she was going to be fine." Bo pulled the other chair over and sat in front of Lauren. Lauren clung to her son as her son clung to her too.

"I'm so sorry, Bo." Lauren whimpered. She wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed Ethan's head.

"It's been hard." Bo added. "I didn't think I'd get through it." Bo looked down at her hands. "I felt betrayed." Bo admitted. She looked back up at Lauren who was in tears.

"I never meant to do that. I needed to clear my head. Being cooped up.. I can't." Lauren said shaking her head, sniffling as she did so.

"I found a place for us." Bo came out with.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Earlier this week, I found a place not too far from here and not too far from the light fae compound. It's a big house. It's expensive. But Trick offered to help me pay for it." Bo said, running a hand through her hair. "But I can only do it if Kenzi and Megan move in too." Bo added. "They are the closest thing to any type of siblings that I have. I don't want to live without them. Plus, Megan needs to be close to the children to protect them and I need to help her train more." Bo had a small smile on her lips. "It's five bedroom house. It's got more bathrooms than it probably needs. It's got a big yard. It's huge. But... I told the owner I couldn't buy it until I get an ok from my fiancée that she will move in too." Bo informed Lauren.

"Oh Bo..." Lauren let out a sob but now a smile was on her face. Lauren leaned over to Bo and kissed her lips. Bo returned the kiss, stroking Lauren's cheek with her fingers.

"I realized that I'll do anything to keep my family together." Bo said after the kiss was broken.

"I need my family back." Lauren admitted.

"I don't care how bad the fights get. Fight with me all you want. But don't leave me." Bo begged, looking deeply into Lauren's eyes. "Please don't leave me again. Please."

"This has been the worst week of my life without you guys. I'll never leave you again I promise." Lauren said before kissing Bo passionately again. Once the kiss was broken, Lauren looked down at Ethan. "How that's sound, buddy? Your sister, your mama and mommy living in one big house with Aunt Kenzi and Aunt Megan? Yeah you'll like that." Lauren smiled, rubbing her son's back. Lauren looked at Bo again. "I love you so much. I love our family. I'll do whatever it takes."

"We love you too, Lauren." Bo smiled, lacing her fingers with Lauren's fingers. This is exactly what they needed.

**TBC**


	18. Don't Let It Die

**Young Forever**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** Set after the last episode of the second season. Bo and the gang are trying to get back to what little bit of normalcy their lives held before. But when Bo's undeniable darkness begins calling her, will she be able to shake it? A few twists to what happened as well.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Don't Let It Die**

~The Dahl, A few weeks later~

Bo lay in bed sleeping, at least she had been. Now she was just too tired to move. She wanted to go back to seat but she could hear Lauren in the background of the room. She was doing something with the twins. If she had been more awake, she probably would have lifted her head to see what it was but she was so exhausted she didn't really want to get up. She could hear Lauren's laughter as well as giggling of one of the twins if not both. They didn't sound very far which meant they weren't in the bathroom or toward the kitchen. They probably were more toward the end of their bed.

"I'm serious, buddy. You're going to love the new house. You actually get your own room!" Lauren said to her son as he sat in his highchair, giggling. His first four teeth had finally come in and it made his smile light up even more. Lauren couldn't help but giggle at her son's face. He looked so much like her. It was refreshing to see that one of their children resembled her.

Ethan giggled and started speaking some sort of baby gibberish as he wacked his spoon against his tray.

"Yes, exactly. See I know you would like it." Lauren said once again as she wiped his cheek. Ethan started squealing and shouting in his baby talk. "Shhhh. You are loud just like your mama. We need to be quiet because sissy and mama are still asleep." Lauren chuckled as she shoveled another spoonful of his baby food in his mouth. He giggled and sucked it down quickly like a good boy. Lauren leaned in and kissed his forehead before continuing to feed Ethan.

Bo felt the little squirming body next to her and it made her smile. Lottie was a lot like Bo in the sense that she was a hard sleeper. You could hardly wake her up. She knew that would be an inconvenience when it came time for school. That was another thing that she and Lauren had to discuss. Was there a special school like an x-men school where it's for "specially gifted" persons or would they put their children in your normal every day human school? Even though those years were far from here, it was still something that made Bo extremely curious. Especially since both she and Lauren went to human schools. Lauren being human and Bo being brought up in a human household.

"Mama is already awake." Bo said from the bed. Lauren looked up to see Bo rolling on her back, careful of waking Lottie. Bo sat up, smoothing her wild and untamed hair out of her face and on her head. Ethan looked over at Bo and waved his hand the way that he did and giggled. "Hi buddy." Bo smiled, waving back at him.

"Ethan, are you going to tell mama how much of a good boy you've been?" Lauren asked as she pushed some more of Ethan's food into his mouth. He chomped his gums and grinned.

"I think that's his way of telling me." Bo chuckled lightly.

Bo stood up and pulled her red Asian themed robe around her body. She walked over to Lauren who sat on a chair in front of Ethan's highchair. She kissed her son's head and them put her arms around Lauren's shoulders. She leaned down and kissed Lauren's lips softly and rubbed her cheek against Lauren's. Ever since Lauren came back to the Dahl, things were better. She hadn't been feeling the same empty feelings that she had before and she felt better about their situation. They talked a lot. They talked about everything. The fae, the children, their friends, their family, sharing stories and such as well.

Bo let go of Lauren and looked around. The apartment was full of boxes and looked so very bare. Today was moving day. They would finally be moving into the new house. Hale and Trick both agreed to pay for the house. Hale seen it as a way to protect the light fae that he depended on as well as the unaligned succubus. Trick seen it as protecting his granddaughter and great-grandchildren.

"We should wake Lottie up. We need to get her fed and changed so we can start getting everything together. Kenzi and Megan went to get the moving van. They already packed up their stuff. Kenzi said she's got a few things back at the old house that she has to pack up but Trick and Vex are already there packing it up. Plus, they got some help from your mother." Lauren informed Bo. Bo nodded and yawned.

"Sounds good. I'll deal with Lottie. She's probably tired from last night." Bo said as she rubbed her eyes. Lottie had been up most of the night fussing. She had another tooth coming in and was experiencing quite a bit of pain. Lauren and Bo did their best to comfort her until Trick helped to save the night by giving them a thimble full of bourbon to rub on her gums. It was enough to ease the pain but not enough to harm her.

Bo walked over to the bed where Lottie lay sleeping still. "Baby girl.." Bo said softly as she rolled the baby on her back and ran her fingers over Lottie's cheek. Lottie fluttered a little bit but her eyes stayed closed. "Gosh I wonder if this is what my adopted mom had to go through." Bo mumbled under her breath. She picked Lottie up and the baby opened her eyes immediately and fussed. "I know. I'm so mean." Bo joked. Lottie laid her head on Bo's shoulder and tucked her hands between her body and her mother's. Bo sighed and rubbed her back. "Do you think we can just wait until later? I'd rather not wake her." Bo said to Lauren.

"If you want to. I just figured since we were going to be busy today, it'd be easier to do it now." Lauren added as she begun to clean Ethan up.

"Well I'll worry about it later. She's tired. We should just let her rest." Bo said, kissing her daughter's shoulder before laying Lottie down in her car seat. They had already packed up the cribs and had been letting the twins sleep in their bed. Bo laid her daughter's baby blanket over her and tucked her into the car seat. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed." Bo informed her girlfriend as she walked toward the bathroom leaving Lauren to care for Ethan.

~The New House, A few hours later~

"Hold it steady!" Bo shouted at Vex as the two of them carried the large flat screen TV through the door of the new house.

"Damnitt, succubus! I'm trying! This weighs more than my cow of a mother!" Vex grumbled as they maneuvered up the few steps and into the house.

"Mama!" Bo could hear Lottie whining.

"It's alright, love. She's coming." Aife smiled, smoothing some of Lottie's hair on her head.

Finally when Vex and Bo got the TV in the living room, they sat it down slowly on the floor against the wall they were going to hang it on. Bo put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes to catch her breath. Vex put his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright, Bo?" Lauren asked from the kitchen which wasn't too far from where Bo was.

"I'm fine." Bo smiled and pushed hair from her face.

"Yeah, you may be fine, I was doing all of the lifting." Vex grumbled again.

"Oh please! Stop whining. You're lucky I agreed to pay you to help us. You should be doing all of the lifting for what I'm paying you!" Bo huffed.

"Look, we've only got a few more things to move. We've got all three beds and the cribs and then we're done." Megan said, stepping between the two.

Bo and Vex eyed one another and rolled their eyes as they exited the house to continue moving things.

Meanwhile, Lauren was in the kitchen unpacking things. Ethan was in his playpen at the entrance to the kitchen. Aife was holding Lottie while she drank from a bottle. Aife watched Lauren as she did so.

"What?" Lauren asked, looking up and noticing Aife watching her.

"You will take care of my daughter right?" Aife asked. She seemed a lot softer than when she was under the influence of Bo's father.

"Honestly Aife, your daughter will be the one taking care of me. But I will do my best." Lauren said as she continued putting away the dishes.

"At first, I didn't agree with Bo's relationship to you but... I'm sorry. I didn't know how my daughter could love a human but she grew up in a human world. I can understand that." Aife said with a real smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Aife. It means a lot to me that you are alright with this. I know you did what you did to protect Bo and I'm sorry for what you went through. Just don't hurt Bo." Lauren said as she looked down at her son playing in his playpen.

"I won't. I would never harm my daughter in such a way." Aife said with a genuine smile.

~Later that evening~

Bo sat in her room, her hand against her chest. Something felt wrong, something felt off. It was making it hard for her to breathe and making her feel anxious. For the past week she had been feeling anxious. Something was missing. She couldn't understand why she felt like this. It was the first time that her feelings had caused her to feel like she was going to have a panic attack. But she pushed it aside as best as she could, standing up and pulling her top on over her head.

"Mama!" Bo looked down to see Lottie crawling toward her through the door that was suddenly ajar. Bo smiled and bent down to pick up the crawling child.

"Hey there, baby girl." Bo said with a smile as she kissed her daughter's head gently. Lottie grabbed onto Bo's necklace and started feeling on it with her hands. But something made Lottie look into her mother's eyes. "What is it, baby?" Bo asked as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Lottie's eyes flashed blue and Lottie looked so lost for a moment. "Whoa..." Bo said as she looked at her daughter like she was a little taken aback. Lottie giggled and gnawed on her own hand, her mother's necklace in that hand.

"Mama, Lottie bad." Lottie said suddenly. Lottie looked around and then back at her mother.

"No, no Lottie. You are not bad, baby." Bo sighed, kissing her daughter's head. _'Oh please don't let her have been born with her mother's lack of self esteem!'_ Bo thought to herself as she rubbed Lottie's back.

"Ee-tan bad?" Lottie asked her mother curiously. Bo immediately shook her head no.

"No! Never, baby girl. Lottie and Ethan are good." Bo said with a smile.

"Otay!" Lottie said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Bo's lips.

Bo smiled and gave her daughter a peck on her lips. Lottie was very affectionate but a very curious little girl. It scared her a little. What kind of trouble would it cause for the future? Bo walked downstairs with Lottie in her arms. Lauren was sitting on the couch with Ethan in her lap. Kenzi was sprawled out on the recliner sleeping and Megan was sitting in the rocking recliner watching TV. Lauren looked up when she heard the baby gibberish that certainly wasn't coming from Ethan seeing that he had fallen asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. You could still see the slight movement from his suckling on the pacifier. Bo sat down on the couch beside Lauren and leaned against her when Lauren put her arm over Bo's shoulders.

"Hey." Lauren said with a smile, kissing Bo's cheek.

"Hey. I see everyone is all tuckered out." Bo chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lauren said as she looked over at Megan who was almost asleep. She looked at Bo. "How are you feeling?" Lauren asked softly.

"Me? I feel pretty good." Bo said with a smile.

"Promise?" Lauren asked, sounding a little worried.

"Of course. Why would I lie about that?" Bo asked.

"I just want to be sure, you're alright with everything. It's been a hectic last few years, Bo. I just want to give you and our twins the best life possible. Being that close to fae is not the way to do it." Lauren said with a soft sigh, running a hand over Lottie's back.

"Well I don't want to take my family away from fae completely." Bo informed Lauren.

"I know and neither do I. But being right in the action, right on the front lines of fae territory is not the way to do it either." Lauren added. Bo nodded in agreement.

"I feel like we are getting a fresh start. I feel like we are finally on our way to being able to live a normal life." Bo informed Lauren. It made Lauren smile wider than Bo had seen her girlfriend smile in a long time.

"I love you so much, Ysabeau." Lauren whispered softly. It made Bo tingle inside.

"You haven't called me that in months." Bo whispered softly, nuzzling Lauren with her nose.

"I know.." Lauren sighed, nuzzling her back.

"I love you too." Bo said softly.

~Later that night~

With the twins all tucked away, Bo and Lauren took the opportunity to spend the night alone in the new house. They weren't going to waste it away either.

Bo crawled up Lauren's body, slowly dragging her skin against her girlfriend's skin. Lauren moaned softly, running her hands up and down Bo's arms, shoulders, neck and through her hair. Finally when Bo reached Lauren's lips, she pressed her lips against the soft sweet skin of Lauren's. Bo's head swam as the dizzy feeling started to overwhelm her. It was the slight high she received during every sexual encounter she had, especially with Lauren. Her hormones flared and her passion scratched at her inside, begging her for release, begging her for the pleasure that Lauren delivered with every passionate move she made.

"Do it, Ysabeau." Lauren whispered between the soft sensual kisses. Lauren knew Bo wanted to feed. Bo hadn't fed in weeks, possibly months. Her girlfriend was drained of the sweet succulent chi. Lauren knew Bo was begging for release.

Lauren slipped her fingers between Bo's thighs as she lay above Bo. Her fingers found their way to Bo's center, feeling the hot wetness that she had created for her girlfriend. It was a sweet surprise every time. The fact that she made Bo so wanting was incredible to Lauren. Her fingers pressed into the slickness which caused a gasp from Bo's lips. Nothing mattered when the noise escaped Bo's throat. Bo's back arched off of the bed slightly, her eyes flickering. Lauren could sense that Bo was on edge and needed a good feed.

As Lauren slowly moved her fingers, she moved in to kiss Bo once more. Bo pressed her hands to either side of Lauren's face and sucked in sharply, her eyes flashing blue. Lauren's eyes flashed green as Bo fed from her lover. She fed from the power, the love, the sexual intimate feelings from within. The life force was what kept her being alive. It's what drove her, the element that made the gadgets inside work. Bo sucked in deep, her body quivering from the overpowering need for Lauren's being. She fed as if she were feasting, rolling her hips against Lauren's hand at the same time. All of the pain, all of the suffering, everything bad seemed to wash away from her body. Lauren had the power alone to make Bo's mental state even heal from pain.

Bo stopped sucking chi and returned to kissing Lauren's lips. It wasn't long before she was shuddering against Lauren's body. Lauren held Bo tight, kissing her passionately as she felt Bo's climax fall over her like a wave. Lauren kissed around Bo's neck, shoulder, chest, jaw. She didn't leave one spot of skin unattended. Bo pushed Lauren's hand away from her torso and found her way between Lauren's thighs herself. Lauren let out a low moan, arching her back like Bo had, pressing herself against Bo.

Lauren pushed herself against Bo's fingers and Bo obliged by moving her slender digits in and out of her girlfriend. It wasn't long before Lauren was almost riding Bo's hand. Lauren leaned in, pulling Bo's chi from her body before Bo pulled back. Their bodies quivered against one another as the sexual pleasure was suddenly heightened by their sharing of chi. It was as if they were marking one another. They suddenly belonged to one another. Body and soul. It was an experience all in their own.

Bo felt Lauren's thighs shake as Lauren cried out suddenly. She was met with the gushing of her girlfriend's hot center. Bo kissed Lauren passionately as Lauren collapsed against Bo's body. Bo slipped herself away from Lauren's middle and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. The two women stayed lip locked for what seemed like forever. They could have stayed like that forever and never had a care in the world. But the world was reality and they pulled away, looking down into one another's eyes. The thin sheen sweat that covered their bodies made them feel slick as Lauren slowly slid onto her side. Bo stayed on her back as Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair.

"Mmmm, when's the last time we had a round like that?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Mmmm, it's been a while." Bo answered, closing her eyes as she lay beside Lauren.

"We should start planning the wedding, Bo." Lauren said softly with her lips pressed against Bo's shoulder.

"I know..." Bo said softly, her eyes closed and her body feeling so light that she didn't want to move.

"We are still getting married... Right, Bo?" Lauren asked, almost fearing that her girlfriend had forgotten.

Bo turned her head to look into Lauren's eyes. "Of course we are getting married, Lauren." Bo said, running her fingers down Lauren's jaw before resting her hand on her neck. "I said I would. That never changed." Bo said with a smile, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Lauren's eyes matched Bo's. "I'll call around tomorrow?" Lauren said with a slight chuckle.

"And I'll start shopping." Bo chuckled as well.

Lauren leaned in, kissing Bo passionately. Bo returned the kiss, pressing their bodies together once another. And now it felt like nothing would go wrong, nothing would hurt their family. But when you're a fae living in a fae world, it was a very slim chance that everything would be perfect, that nothing would ever go wrong.

**I hope you all have enjoyed the story. This is the end to my first installment of my LG series. Don't fret, I have begun writing my second story to this series. I hope to have it up some time this week. If not it will be up by the weekend! I thank everyone who's read this and reviewed. I hope you all will just sit tight, be patient! This is not the end of the series! Just like the show... the story lives on. :P Thanks again so much guys!**


End file.
